Science & Faith
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la realidad y la fantasía chocan? Pues Un desastre total Rachel es la nueva profesora de McKinley y tiene un reto enseñarle a sus alumnos que la Literatura no tiene porque ser aburrida, mientras que Quinn es parte del equipo de ciencia y capitana de las porristas. Ambas aprenderán que no todo tiene una explicación y que a veces no podemos escapar de la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Quiero darles la bienvenida a esta nueva historia, no sé si sepan pero tengo una cuenta en instagram en la que subo imágenes faberry a diario y bueno unas en especial gustan mucho las mismas sobre Quinn siendo estudiante y Rachel siendo profesora, fue así como decidí escribir este fanfic a petición de varias personas, lo primero que quiero decirles es que será una historia corta ya que tengo otra en proceso y es mucho más compleja que esta por lo tanto este fanfic es para divertirnos e imaginar este universo alternativo en el que Rachel es profesora y Quinn su alumna jaja paciencia denle una oportunidad lean y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que recibí con Turning Points me han llegado mensajes de personas que se sintieron identificadas con la historia y que sobre todo la tomaron como una manera de comenzar de nuevo y no dejarse vencer mil gracias.**

 **Enigmática** **, que es la otra historia que estoy escribiendo esta yendo por buen camino y pronto podrán leerla, tengo dos meses de vacaciones así que sera genial volver a escribir, esa historia la subiré a la par con esta así que en unos días ya la podrán leer.**

 **Ah por cierto subí un one-shot revísenlo y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Por otro lado pues a ti, si a ti gracias por llegar a mi vida**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia aquí están mis redes sociales:**

 **Twitter, instagram, wattpad: dcimaginegirl**

 **¿que les digo siempre? Sonrían vale la pena hacerlo**

 **Att: Caro**

* * *

 **Science & Faith**

 **Capitulo 1**

No todo en la vida son números, no todo en la vida son letras, quizás cuando aprendemos a tener un balance entre ambos mundos entendemos la complejidad de los mismos y sobre todo aprendemos a respetar las creencias de cada uno, no todo es fantasía y no todo tiene una explicación lógica. A veces nos sumergimos tanto en nuestros pequeños mundos creyendo que la ciencia lo puede explicar todo, pero no nos damos cuenta que existe más, que otras personas también tienen su realidad.

Por un lado hay quienes disfrutan de leer, de sumergirse en el mundo de las letras, de imaginar y creer lo que se les antoje, los libros son su refugio, la realidad a veces no es tan buena como creemos y que mejor que salir de la rutina y la pesadez de la vida que dejarse llevar por un buen libro ¿Quién no ha querido un amor como en los cuentos? Bueno, hay personas que sueñan con ello, que creen que es mejor vivir con un poco de fantasía en la vida.

Pero también están quienes creen que todo tiene un porque, todo puede explicarse, todo es números, todo es ciencia, no hay más realidad que ello, hay quienes necesitamos de una explicación para cada cosa, la fe no es algo que les acompañe ni mucho menos la fantasía ¿una mente cuadrada? Quizás, pero dentro de aquella mente puede esconderse grandes secretos.

Se han preguntado ¿Qué pasa cuando la realidad y la fantasía se chocan? Pues un desastre total.

Rachel Barbra Berry, 24 años recién graduada iba camino a su primer empleo, el puesto era como maestra de Literatura, si quizás eso no era lo que esperaba pero necesitaba el dinero, así que cuando su mejor amigo le comento sobre ese puesto no dudo en aceptar.

Se había graduado bastante rápido debido a que había adelantado materias y sus excelentes calificaciones le permitieron terminar con su carrera lo más rápido posible, se había imaginado todo, su empleo, su auto, sus amigos, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, pero no todo resulto como esperaba y allí estaba ella, con 24 años dispuesta a dar clases, dispuesta a aceptar un trabajo que nunca imagino tener y que tampoco quería tenerlo.

-Señorita Berry ¿verdad? - le preguntaba.

-Así es – respondió sonriendo.

-Te diré Berry – suspiro recargándose sobre silla – voy a ponerte las cosas en claro los muchachos aquí son unos idiotas y no lo digo yo lo dicen sus calificaciones, ya nadie sabe que más hacer para que estudien, se dediquen y usted - la señalo – estará a cargo de los alumnos de último años, los peores.

-Vaya – dijo algo nerviosa – directora Sylvester entiendo que los chicos a esa edad tengan ciertas dificultades en enfocarse pero estoy segura de que puedo...

-Oh Berry no me prometas nada, espera a verlos y después me dirás que harás para que ellos se pongan a estudiar y no tener que aguantarlos un año más aquí.

Sue Sylvester era la directora del Instituto McKinley, llevaba años en su puesto y era conocida por ser una de las educadoras más estrictas, sin embargo tenía un problema, los estudiantes de último año estaban fuera de control y ya no sabía qué hacer.

El instituto era amplio, tenía un gimnasio, piscina, estadio y por supuesto un auditorio, además eran conocidos por tener al mejor equipo de porristas de todo el país, también el equipo de baloncesto era bastante reconocido, pero intelectualmente hablando aún faltaba mucho y eso era lo que quería la directora mejorar.

Rachel caminaba junto a Sue por los pasillos del instituto esquivando a estudiantes que salían de sus salones, no hace mucho Rachel era uno de ellos, pero ahí estaba con solo 24 años lista para enfrentarse al mundo de verdad, no iba a negarlo estaba nerviosa, pero también ansiosa de conocer a los chicos, finalmente llegaron al lugar, se escuchaba mucho ruido adentro del aula, chicos riendo y gritando.

-Bien respira Berry – la miro fijamente y entro al salón – buenos días bestias, espero que hayan tenido una mala noche. Quiero presentarles a su nueva profesora de Literatura y se los advierto si le hacen algo o renuncia se las van a ver conmigo no tendré contemplaciones y les aseguro que van a sufrir – decía muy molesta mientras Rachel observaba desde afuera como les gritaba – denle la bienvenida a la señorita Rachel Berry.

Rachel tomo una bocanada de aire y entró al salón, allí observo detenidamente los rostros de quienes serían sus estudiantes, todos miraban asombrados hasta que finalmente se rompió el silencio.

-Con una profesora así me repito esta materia todos los años – dijo riéndose.

-Cállate Evans – intervino Sue – lo primero que les digo y lo primero que hacen.

-Ya perdón – sonrió.

-Bien los dejare a solas para que se conozcan – miro a Rachel – si pasa algo grite lo más fuerte que pueda.

Sin más que decir salió del salón dejando a la morena sola, estaba nerviosa, nunca había sido buena relacionándose pero ahora debía aprender, nunca en su vida pensó estar en esa situación pero ahora debía sobrevivir al menos por aquel año electivo.

-Bueno – se aclaró la garganta – mi nombre es Rachel Berry y seré su maestra de Literatura, sé que soy joven y es porque me acabo de graduar pero no por eso no tengo experiencia, la directora Sylvester me explico que ustedes tienen varios problemas con esta y las demás materias.

-Son aburridas – grito un chico en la parte de atrás del salón

-Bueno yo creo que no debe ser aburrido, créanme encontraremos la manera de que las clases no sean monótonas. Además quiero decirles que…

-Perdón se nos hizo tarde – se abrió la puerta e ingresaron dos chicas, eran rubias vestían uniforme de porristas, parecían agotadas ya que habían llegado corriendo - ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto una de ellas.

-Soy la nueva profesora de Literatura.

-Uy carne fresa – respondió muy sonriente.

-Kitty basta – dijo la otra chica – discúlpela a veces es bastante idiota.

-Tomen asiento por favor – volvió a mirar a los chicos – bien ya saben un poco más de mi ahora quiero saber de ustedes. Comencemos señor.

-Soy Sam Evans, capitán del equipo de básquet.

-Me llamo Mercedes Jones y me gusta mucho cantar – todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Por qué se ríen? – pregunto confundida la morena.

-Porque es una estupidez – comenzó Sam.

-Una estupidez es que usted no respete señor Evans, si vuelve a interrumpir se verá en serios problemas no conmigo sino con la directora – dicho esto el muchacho bajo la mirada – continuemos por favor.

-Me llamo Kitty Wilde – sonrió – estoy en las animadoras, me encanta hacer deporte. Rachel solo asintió amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray – se levantó una chica de cabello rubio, llevaba el uniforme de las animadoras, tenía los ojos claros y su cabello recogido – soy lo que ves – dijo esto y volvió a sentarse.

-Veo simplemente a una chica en uniforme de porrista no creo que seas solo eso.

-Quizás no, pero eso no debería importarle – le respondio mirándola fijamente.

Arrogante pensó Rachel, esa era una palabra para describirla, si bien era una chica hermosa era demasiado arrogante para su gusto. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran las chicas de su tipo y no estaba dispuesta a ceder a su actitud.

-Antes que lo olvide para mañana necesito que traigan escrito en una hoja lo que hicieron en su día, no máximo de tres líneas.

-¿Para qué sirve eso? – pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Porque de a poco les voy a mostrar lo hermoso que puede ser escribir o leer, todos tenemos la capacidad de escribir y plasmar nuestras ideas tal y como lo hacen los grandes autores.

Las presentaciones continuaron y finalmente la clase termino, no fue un desastre como lo imagino de hecho todos se comportaron bastante bien, algo que sin duda le había sorprendido teniendo en cuenta lo que le había contado la directora.

El día termino sin mayores contratiempos y Rachel volvió a su departamento, lo compartía con su mejor amiga Santana López, se habían conocido en la Universidad y como ninguna de las dos contaba con un empleo fijo decidieron arrendar un lugar para las dos, así compartirían gastos y el dinero sería un problema menos.

-Gay Berry al fin llegas – decía muy sonriente.

-No me digas así – suspiro enojada dejando su bolsa en el sofá.

-Pero es la verdad mejor dime ¿tienes alguna alumna linda?

-Idiota – comenzó a reírse – ya te dije que te mantengas alejada de mis alumnas.

-Deberían de legalizar a las chicas de 16 hay unas muy lindas – le sonrió.

-Después yo soy gay Berry – le decía riéndose mientras agarraba una manzana y la mordía.

-Obviamente – se acercó a abrazarla – ya no te enojes enana ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Bastante bueno realmente, espere que me pasara de todo tenía mucho miedo pero afortunadamente esos chicos supieron comportarse.

-Me alegro, sino iré yo y les pateare el trasero.

-Lo sé – sonrió. Se acomodó en el sofá y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ay no ¿tu chica misteriosa? – decía la latina molestándola.

-Cállate – agarro su celular – es una escritora increíble me encanta su blog nada más.

-¿Eso es antes o después del Cyber sexo? – se rió.

-Solo fue una vez idiota no sé porque demonios te cuento estas cosas.

-Porque me amas y si no me contaras explotarías – se sentó a su lado – enserio Berry eres hermosa puedes conseguir a la mujer que quisieras no a una misteriosa chica que ni quiera sabes si te dice la verdad.

-Me gusta ella, además no soy buena con las relaciones tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Bueno por eso debes comenzar a salir más conmigo así te olvidaras de esa chica, de la que por cierto desconfió mucho.

-No creo que deberías preocuparte, solo somos amigas.

-Bueno pero aun así ten cuidado.

 _ **alittlelamb:** Hola espero que hayas tenido un buen día :)_

 _ **missrb:** Hola pues si muchas gracias todo fue bien en el trabajo._

 _ **alittlelamb:** Me alegro, te dije que todo iría bien_

 _ **missrb:** Muchas gracias, por cierto leí tu nuevo post en tu blog. Déjame decirte que me encanto._

 _ **alittlelamb:** con que te haya gustado soy más que feliz._

Casi tres meses atrás Rachel había encontrado una cuenta en Tumblr que le había encantado, la persona subía imágenes increíbles, además cada semana subía un pequeño post sobre cualquier tema, le encantaba lo que escribía hasta que un día decidió mandarle un mensaje, comenzaron a conversar y de a poco se iba dando cuenta de que aquella persona detrás de esa cuenta tenía una mente privilegiada, escribía cosas muy ciertas, su modo de relatar era casi perfecto, pero la persona era bastante misteriosa, ni siquiera sabía su nombre solo su usuario. Era extraño pero le gustaba conversar con ella, al menos lo que sabía era que era una chica y pues eso le gustaba aún más.

Rachel sabía perfectamente que una mujer podía poner su mundo de cabeza desde siempre estuvo muy clara con lo que quería así que no fue difícil comenzar a querer a aquella persona que le alegraba sus días.

 **INSTITUTO MCKINLEY**

Quinn Fabray, era la capitana de las porristas y también la capitana del equipo de ciencia del colegio, para ella las matemáticas y la ciencia lo eran todo, sus padres eran reconocidos médicos así que desde siempre supo lo que quería hacer con su vida, ser doctora y para eso debía esforzarse, pero también amaba a las animadoras, fue por eso que se propuso entrar al grupo y lo logro, no fue fácil pero de a poco logro combinar sus estudios con el deporte.

Había cumplido 17 años recientemente, estaba en el último año de la secundaria y lista para graduarse, todo en su vida estaba planeado, pero por dentro sabía que le faltaba algo, había pasado complaciendo a todo el mundo por 17 años y jamás se había detenido a pensar en si estaba bien o mal.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Q? – se acercaba Kitty, se encontraban en el entrenamiento como cada tarde.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada – respondió tratando de no darle importancia.

-No eres una máquina, alguna vez tienes que descansar, quizás ya va siendo hora que dejes el equipo de nerds.

-Eso no está en discusión y no hables así que sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto.

-Ya que humor te cargas, mejor dile a tu novio que te quite el estrés.

No, Quinn no tenía novio y eso de lo que tanto se burlaba Kitty, si bien era su mejor amiga y sabía que tenía un carácter algo extraño pero aun así la quería, pero vamos ella no necesitaba de un chico para ser feliz, lo sabía perfectamente además no estaba interesada en nadie del instituto.

-Idiota – se rió y continuaron corriendo alrededor del estadio.

-Muevan las piernas – gritaba la entrenadora.

-Que humor se carga Isabela – se reía Kitty.

-Necesita un novio como dices tú – la molestaba mientras continuaban corriendo.

-O quizás una novia – le guiño el ojo.

-Como digas – sonrió.

Su días eran agotadores, pero sabía que todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena, pero quizás, lo que todo el mundo veía de ella no era todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y quizás esa mascara que llevaba día a día al instituto estaba a punto de caerse.

Al día siguiente Rachel llegaba al instituto algo apurada, para variar Santana había olvidado poner el despertador a la hora indicada y no había podido desayunar. Llegaba con el tiempo justo pero choco con alguien en el pasillo.

-Auch – se quejó, el golpe había provocado que su maletín cayera al piso junto con varias hojas que llevaba la persona con la que había chocado.

-¿Por qué no te fijas? – dijo molesta.

-Yo – levanto la mirada y se encontró con aquella chica, claro la recordaba como poder olvidar a alguien tan poco cortes – lo siento venia distraída.

-Pues para la siguiente te fijas – no sabía porque pero a Quinn no le había caído nada bien la nueva maestra, la materia la detestaba y pensar que alguien tan joven como la morena era la autoridad le enfermaba.

-No me hables así soy tu maestra – dijo recogiendo los papeles del suelo.

-Mira, no me importa tu materia, ni tampoco tú – la miro fijamente.

-Pues deberías comenzar a tomar una actitud distinta – dijo firme, no iba a permitir que aquella chica la intimidara.

-A mí no me engañas. Se perfectamente cómo eres, solo que te escudas en tu faceta de profesora perfecta para intimidarnos.

-¿Cómo soy? A ver sorpréndame – sonrió cansada de escucharla hablar.

-Tratas de caerle bien a todo el mundo y no lo logras.

-No somos muy distintas si lo piensa bien – jaque y mate, Rachel había conseguido dejarla sin palabras y es que era verdad, Quinn tenía una actitud para mantener su estatus en el instituto.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices no me conoces.

-No le he dado la confianza para que me trate de tu señorita Fabray.

-Uy ya se aprendió mi nombre – sonrió arrogante.

-Es muy sencillo recordar el apellido de una alumna tal mal educada como usted, ahora entre tenemos clase.

No, su humor no era el mejor y tener ese encuentro con aquella chica no hizo más que empeorar la situación, la clase comenzó con normalidad con algunas bromas de los chicos pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Señorita Fabray si no le interesa mi clase le advierto que no tendré más remedio que reprobarla – estaba dando la clase y noto que aquella chica mantenía su mirada fija en el celular, no había puesto atención a nada de lo que había dicho y se cansó.

-No estoy haciendo nada – dijo escondiendo su celular.

-Exactamente no hace nada – se acercó a su asiento – deme su celular.

-Si quiere pedirme el número hay maneras más convencionales que esta – dijo provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

-Entrégueme el celular ahora – estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarla?

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que darle el teléfono y suspiro, estaba harta, no le interesaba esa clase, se aburría demasiado, prefería ir al laboratorio y comenzar con alguna práctica en lugar de ver tantas letras.

Rachel se acomodó en su asiento mientras los chicos continuaban trabajando, saco su celular un momento y envió un mensaje.

 _ **missrb:** Mi día empezó horrible espero que el tuyo este mejor te mando un abrazo._

En ese momento el celular de Quinn comenzó a vibrar, la morena no pudo evitar mirarlo, la pantalla se ilumino y ahí estaba, era ella. No había duda, era ella, era Quinn la chica misteriosa tras ese blog. Pero, vamos era imposible, Quinn no parecía ser las personas que lee mucho y hasta donde sabia odiaba la clase de Literatura.

-Mierda

-Que vocabulario el suyo Miss Berry – decía Quinn riéndose.

Bueno quizás en ese momento Rachel sintió que todo su mundo se venía encima, estaba completamente segura que la persona con la que se escribía estaba ahí, era ella ¿Cuántas posibilidades había? Las posibilidades eran casi nulas, no había oportunidad de que encontrara a aquella persona, pero a veces el destino nos sorprende.

Todos tenemos secretos, unos más grandes que otros pero al final de cuenta son secretos, no sabemos cómo ni cuando deberemos enfrentarnos a ese momento pero cuando llegue finalmente deberemos hacerlo.

No, ese no era el trabajo de ensueño de Rachel y no esa no era la vida que realmente quería Quinn, pero ambas necesitaban de la otra para entender que no todo en la vida está dicho, que la fantasía y realidad pueden chocar, que lo prohibido se vuelve tentador y sobre todo que las decisiones tienen consecuencias.

A partir de ese instante compartirían un viaje que nunca imaginaron tener, a partir de ese momento dos historias chocaron, dos vidas llenas de secretos, dos mundos completamente distintos, pero con algo en común el deseo de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

No hay manera de predecir que va a suceder, simplemente pasa, no hay una ley mágica que nos indique con precisión como nos ira en el día, puede que todo resulte bien o de la peor manera. Por un lado podríamos decir que nada en esta vida sucede por el azar del destino, o quizás podríamos admitir que a veces suceden cosas sin ninguna posible explicación lógica, aquel momento Rachel pensaba en eso que no había ningún motivo para que tuviera que pasar por lo que estaba afrontando en ese instante.

Rachel estaba en el baño de profesores respiraba y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras trataba de localizar a Santana, esto estaba mal muy mal, sin duda el destino la odiaba, por fin había conseguido un empleo y todo parecía arruinarse. Realmente necesitaba el dinero así que no podía darse el lujo de renunciar, estaba atorada en un callejón sin salida, de un lado tenia a la chica que le gustaba y por el otro su trabajo, claro iba a escoger su trabajo sobre todas las cosas, al menos por ese momento sabía que eso es lo que debía hacer. Después de ver aquel mensaje tuvo que salir del aula de clase rápidamente, dejo a sus alumnos con una tarea y corrió hacia el baño, no se sentía bien, estaba mareada, quería vomitar y sobre todo salir huyendo de ese lugar.

-Más te vale que sea importante – respondía la latina.

-Estoy en problemas – decía bastante alterada.

-Te dije que no te tiraras a una de tus alumnas – comenzó a reírse – al menos espera que pase una semana. O bueno es lo que haría yo, esperaría un tiempo prudente.

-No es eso idiota – le respondio enojada

-Ya que humor – suspiro la chica.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica del blog?

-Obvio su user es demasiado extraño ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es una de mis alumnas pero no una más, sino que la impertinente que tengo, la más desobediente y sobre todo la más terca.

-Ay que linda historia de amor Berry ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Idiota ¿no te das cuenta lo que sucede? – Decía desesperada – estoy atrapada con la chica que me gusta y no solo eso, sino que saca de casillas cada vez que puede.

-Habla con ella.

-Si claro iré y le diré hola soy "missrb" me encanta tu blog cásate conmigo y seamos felices por siempre.

-Esa es una muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué somos amigas? – respondio exasperada por las respuestas de Santana.

-Porque tú eres el dramatismo hecho persona y yo soy tu equilibrio, ya tranquila deja de complicarte, regresa a clase y hazte respetar, lo de la chica ya veremos como lo solucionamos.

-Gracias San

-De nada enana, ve y respira profundamente, todo irá bien. No te desesperes demasiado, ya sabes que todo al final resulta bien, mírate al espejo y respira, piensa que todo lo que estás haciendo tiene un motivo y que pronto nos podremos largar de esta ciudad.

-Tienes razón – suspiro – te quiero San.

Rachel se miró en el espejo una última vez, respiro profundamente y salió, la clase aun no terminaba y debía enfrentar a los chicos una vez más, todo era surrealista, ella no se parecía en nada a la chica con la que había conversado por tanto tiempo, aquella chica del instituto era arrogante, prepotente y mal educada, todo lo contrario a "alittlelamb" parecían ser dos personas completamente distintas.

La chica del blog era completamente diferente, le gustaba leer, compartían incluso muchas ideas y autores favoritos, siempre pensó que quizás la persona de tras de ese blog era una estudiante de periodismo o quizás que como ella estudiaba literatura, pero jamás, jamás pensó en encontrarse con alguien tan opuesto a ello, Quinn era más bien una chica prepotente, no le interesaba su materia y prefería pasar en los laboratorios o en clases de física. No sin duda no eran la misma persona, era imposible.

-Bien chicos, quiero que formen un circulo con las mesas, odio esta formación hace parecer que estamos en una escuela militar y no es lo que quiero - Los chicos obedecieron y Rachel se colocó en el centro, podía observar a todos sus alumnos con claridad - Sé que no les gusta esta materia, el deber que mande ayer no lo hizo nadie y eso es un problema, no quiero que vean a la literatura como su enemiga, si a muchos no les gusta leer pero es porque no han encontrado un libro que los apasione.

-Quizás debería saber que esas novelas románticas que tanto lee no van a salvar al mundo – intervino Quinn rápidamente.

-¿Quién va a salvar al mundo?

-Pues la ciencia, los avances, cada día que pasa hay miles de científicos buscando soluciones a las enfermedades mientras que usted lee libros.

-¿De dónde crees que esos científicos aprendieron lo que saben?

-De investigar de salir al mundo y vivir.

-De leer y culturizarse, entiendo su posición señorita Fabray pero como dije no todo tiene una explicación lógica y no todo es números. Si bien apoyo que la ciencia es una herramienta que es la base de nuestra sociedad no creo que debería ser el único enfoque.

La rubia se quedó en silencio y volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes, de a poco Rachel iba entendiendo como tratarla, sabía que su actitud era imposible pero también sabía que podía controlarla, la clase continúo normalmente y Quinn no volvió a intervenir.

Rachel aún seguía un tanto alterada por lo que había descubierto, si alguien se enteraba perdería su trabajo así que estaba en una encrucijada, enfrentar a Quinn y contarle todo o quedarse callada y dejar las cosas como estaban.

La morena se encontraba en la sala de profesores disfrutando de un café, aun no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar a más de la directora, en ese momento entraron dos personas, una chica bastante joven y un tipo de unos 50 años con una corbata algo llamativa.

-Debes ser la nueva profesora de literatura – sonrió – soy Isabela la entrenadora de las porristas un gusto.

Isabela era una mujer alta cabello castaño claro y ojos color azul, era sin duda una mujer hermosa y Rachel lo noto, nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta seguridad como la que aquella chica mostraba. Tenía 25 años y estaba trabajando en McKinley a petición de la directora Sylvester, había llegado a aquel instituto después de varias decepciones y de que su vida cambiara drásticamente.

-Soy Rachel un gusto y si soy la nueva profesora de Literatura – le sonrió.

-Suerte con los de ultimo año – se sentó en frente de ella – son un tanto complicados.

-Lo sé, pero confió en que pueda lograr que se interesen en mi materia.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Mostrándoles que la lectura no tiene por qué ser aburrida, yo cuando era pequeña tuve un profesor que me enseño que al leer nos trasportamos al mundo que queremos, dejamos volar nuestra imaginación y comenzamos a dejarnos llevar por aquellas letras dando lugar a toda clase de sentimientos, lloramos, reímos y hasta sufrimos como lo hace el personaje de la obra que leemos y eso es maravilloso, llegar a sentir cada emoción.

-Increíble – dijo sonriendo – absolutamente increíble.

La morena solo sonrió y bajo su mirada, le resultaba un tanto intimidante mirar a Isabela directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias – dijo algo sonrojada por los cumplidos de la chica.

-Lo digo de verdad, mira a tu alrededor aquí solo hay tipos extraños con corbatas fosforescentes – le sonrió – es increíble encontrar a alguien tan joven como tú.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-Fácil, mi historia es estar en la cima y luego caer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me encantaría contártelo, pero solo si me aceptar invitarte a cenar – era obvio las intenciones que tenía aquella chica, durante toda la conversación no había hecho más que halagarla y mirar sus labios, Rachel sabía perfectamente que quería y no se iba a oponer.

-¿Te parece bien a las siete el sábado? – dijo sonriendo.

-Perfecto.

Hace años que la morena no había salido con nadie, su última relación había sido un completo fracaso y desde entonces decidió enfocarse en su carrera, por lo que de cierta manera aquella cena con Isabela la emocionaba.

 ** _alittlelamb:_** _Que tal tu día?_

Ese fue el mensaje que en ese momento llego a su celular, trato de mantener la calma y respirar como le había dicho Santana, así que guardo su teléfono y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase.

El día termino y afortunadamente no tuvo que volver a cruzarse con Quinn, la morena llego al estacionamiento y encontró que su auto había sido "decorado" con pinturas muy llamativas, todo el parabrisas estaba cubierto de pintura verde, las puertas y ventanas de color rosado, azul, amarillo, morado.

-Esto no puede pasar a mí – observo todo lo que le habían hecho a auto - ¡No esto no!

Mientras tanto Quinn y Kitty estaban en la parte de atrás del colegio disfrutando de la cara de la profesora, todo el trabajo había valido la pena, después de su pequeña discusión en clases Quinn no se iba a quedar tranquila, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y Kitty fue quien le ayudo a llevar acabo aquel plan.

Rachel no era de su agrado, le parecía que se controlaba demasiado, que pensaba cada cosa y eso la irritaba de cierta manera, además odiaba como la trataba, ella sabía que tampoco era de su agrado no entendía bien el motivo por el cual le molestaba tanto estar cerca de aquella chica pero se exasperaba, no le gustaba ir a sus clases, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y eso contribuía más para que la detestara.

-Perfecto Kitty mírala – se reía Quinn – está furiosa.

-Bien merecido se lo tiene Q.

-Eso le enseñara a tratar mejor a sus alumnos.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal? – decía riéndose Kitty.

-No lo sé, me exaspera, su actitud no se tiene algo que cuadra con lo que dice.

-¿Crees que miente?

-Oh estoy segura que lo hace Kitty y descubriré que es lo que oculta la perfecta Miss Berry.

Rachel entro furiosa hacia la oficina de la directora, esto había sobrepasado todos sus límites, no podía controlarse más.

-Tiene que ver lo que sus alumnos le hicieron a mi auto.

-Hola Berry – sonrió - ¿Qué hicieron las bestias?

Sue y Rachel fueron hacia el estacionamiento a constatar que el auto estaba lleno de pintura, Sue sabía que sus alumnos eran capaces de eso y mucho más.

-Acompáñeme señorita Berry ahora mismo vamos a averiguar quién fue el idiota.

En cuestión de segundos logro reunir a todos los alumnos en sus respectivas aulas, estaba furiosa, lo que habían hecho era la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Son unos inútiles, no aprecian nada y así como a ustedes no les importa nada a mí tampoco, son unas bestias – repetía muy molesta - ¿es enserio? ¿Vieron lo que hicieron?

-¿Y ahora que hicimos? – protesto Sam.

-Pintaron el auto de la profesora Berry con pintura de múltiples colores idiotas – dijo y todos comenzaron a reír – no lo voy a tolerar más, todos estarán castigados hasta que acabe el año escolar si el responsable no asume las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¡No! – gritaron todos.

-Si idiotas debieron haberlo pensado bien.

Quinn sabía que si decía la verdad probablemente la dejaría fuera de las porristas y del club de ciencia así que confesar lo que había hecho no era una opción.

-Perfecto como nadie habla desde mañana todos se quedaran después de clase en detención y por cierto de su bolsillo saldrá para reparar el auto de la señorita Berry.

Kitty y Quinn permanecían en silencio. Si quizás habían llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. La rubia solo bajo la mirada, sabía que se habían ganado ese castigo, pero no iba a confesar que había sido ella, no quería y tampoco debía.

Mientras tanto Rachel estaba en la oficina de Sue, estaba furiosa, quería irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, aquel auto le había costado muchas horas de sacrificio, años de ahorrar cada centavo y de repente un grupo de idiotas lo había arruinado.

Su auto lo había comprado en California, le costó casi un año reunir el dinero suficiente, un año de trabajar en una absurda cafetería limpiando mesas y baños, ahora todo ese esfuerzo quedaba en nada. ¿Más deudas? Pensó rápidamente, no podría simplemente no podría seguir.

-Necesito que vengas por mí al colegio – decía sosteniendo el celular entre sus manos.

-Hola enana yo estoy bien gracias, si ya comí ah y si soy feliz con mi vida.

-No estoy de humor Santana ven por mi ahora.

-Uy a ver ¿Qué paso?

-Nada idioteces de los chicos, ven por favor te necesito

-Voy enseguida quédate tranquila.

En pocos minutos el auto de Santana llego al lugar, la latina bajo y corrió a abrazar a Rachel que comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, todo el día había sido una completa locura, estaba furiosa y muy triste. Santana no entendía muy bien que sucedía así que solo la abrazo fuertemente. Habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, conocía perfectamente a la morena y sabía que todo esto le estaba afectando demasiado.

-Son mocosos inmaduros Rach no te pongas así – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Mira lo que esos mocosos le hicieron a mi auto – Santana giro y observo el auto de la morena completamente pintado.

-Hay que admitir que se tomaron su tiempo en hacerlo, y que quien lo hizo podría ser un Picasso en potencia enana – dijo provocando la sonrisa de la chica.

-Sácame de aquí ya no aguanto más de verdad.

En otro extremo del lugar Quinn observaba como las chicas se abrazaban, no sabía quién era aquella chica que abrazaba a su profesora y por alguna extraña razón no paraba de mirarlas, suponía que la señorita Berry tendría un apuesto novio, viviría en un hermoso departamento y sería feliz, pero quizás se había equivocado al juzgarla.

Verla llora hizo que se sintiera pésimo, sentía un nudo en su garganta y solo quería correr hacia ella y pedirle perdón, ver llorar a Rachel era una de los peores cosas que había tenido que enfrentar ¿pero eso no era lo que quería? Pensó, pero al verla así entendió que no, que no quería verla llorar nunca más.

-No te quiero asustar pero una chica rubia no está observando atentamente.

-Descríbela – susurro limpiándose las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas.

-Tiene uniforme de porrista, cabello recogido, no es muy alta.

-Puede ser la chica que digo la del blog – susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.

-Gira ahora y la vas a ver – la morena le hizo caso y se encontró con la mirada de Quinn, quien rápidamente giro y se alejó.

-Si es ella.

-Guapa – sonrió – vaya Berry te conseguiste una porrista hermosa.

-Ya cállate lo último que quiero es tener algo con una niña malcriada como ella.

-Como digas – la abrazo.

Subieron al auto de la latina y se alejaron del instituto, Rachel solo se acomodó en el asiento y fijo su mirada en el paisaje, estaba demasiado dolida, solo quería ir a su hogar y dormir. Si para Rachel dormir lo solucionaba todo, no había nada mejor que una buena siesta para dejar atrás tus problemas, toda su vida había hecho lo mismo y ahora lo único que quería era recostarse cerrar sus ojos y olvidar su realidad. Las cosas eran mejor en sus sueños.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar a todas un fuerte abrazo, ya saben que hago esto solo para divertirnos :) Sigan haciéndolo. Y si no les gusta pues ya que puedo hacer jaja**

 **Lo de la ortografía perdón si se me va algo ya que a veces no se puede evitar los errores de dedo jaja pero lo revisare con mas detenimiento como saben yo no soy escritora ni estudio algo similar, mi vida son los números y ciertos errores gramáticos pues aun me cuesta corregirlos.**

 **Otra cosa esta historia solo va a durar 15 capítulos porque sinceramente no es una idea que yo haya planificado ya que nació de las mismas imágenes que yo edito para instagram.**

 **Saludos no se olviden dejar sus comentarios y visiten mi instagram.**

 **Twitter/Instagram: dcimaginegirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de una buena siesta, Rachel se levantó con los ánimos renovados, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, no claro que no, así no era Rachel Barbra Berry, fue a darse un baño y al salir Santana la esperaba en la mesa con la cena ya preparada.

-Solo preparas espagueti cuando estoy triste – sonrió señalando el plato que estaba delante de ella.

Si Santana le había preparado espagueti cuando perdió el trabajo de sus sueños o cuando su primera novia termino con ella, o cuando tuvo que repetir una materia en la Universidad.

-Es que es tu plato preferido – se encogió de hombros y la abrazo.

-Lo es – le sonrió – gracias por esto San.

-Te quiero enana y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime.

-Solo fue un mal día, no una mala vida.

-Esa es la actitud – se sentó a su lado a disfrutar de la cena - ¿Qué paso?

-No se San, pensé que finalmente esos chicos comenzaban a interesarse en aprender.

-Son niños Rach no se toman nada enserio.

-Yo no era así a esa edad.

-Eras peor enana – sonrió bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Quizás – empezó a reír al recordar sus épocas de colegio – pero es que debe suceder algo, todo comportamiento tiene un porque.

-Bien Sherlock Holmes, dime ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Descubrir lo que les sucede ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera?

-Porque son idiotas. Es más que obvio no necesito un título en psicología para saberlo.

-Dios – suspiro – definitivamente este día está en la cima de mi top 10 de los peores días de Rachel Berry.

-¿Tienes una lista?

-Si – sonrió molestándola – tu estas en el número tres en aquel día que me llevaste al club de desnudistas de Miami y terminamos en la cárcel.

-Pero la pasamos increíble ay como desearía volver a ver a Casandra, era hermosa.

-Idiota – comenzó a reírse.

-Mejor enfoquémonos en lo importante, tu auto en unas semanas estará como nuevo, pero lo que aquí me inquieta es esa chica del blog.

-Lo sé, por dios me había olvidado por completo de eso tengo que pensar que voy a hacer.

-Es menor de edad Rach te podrías meter en un grave aprieto si haces algo que no deberías.

-No me voy a acercar a ella despreocúpate.

-¿Segura?

-Me decepciono completamente, es demasiado cerrada, por dios deberías escucharla, su mundo de números y ciencia es lo único que existe para ella.

-Quizás es una máscara para que nadie vea su verdadero yo.

-Lo que sea tiene serios problemas.

-Te gusta – comenzó a reírse – te conozco demasiado bien.

-Estás loca ¿Cómo me va a gustar? Escucha lo que dices.

-La chica del blog te gustaba porque escribía bien pero la verdadera chica, esa rubia, te gusta porque es todo lo que odias, los polos opuestos se atraen.

-Mira, no quiero nada con esa chica, solo quiero terminar el año electivo, recibir mi dinero y poder arreglar mi vida.

-Lo haremos enana, el próximo año nos largaremos de este pueblo.

Rachel y Santana habían llegado a Lima con la única intención de reunir dinero suficiente pagar sus deudas y poder irse a Los Ángeles, esa era la ciudad de sus sueños pero antes debían terminar todos los asuntos pendientes que tenían, para ello necesitaban dinero, Rachel consiguió aquel empleo como profesora y Santana como mesera en un restaurante, si no era mucho lo que ganaban pero de a poco iban consiguiendo lo que querían.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levantó temprano como era costumbre, tomo una manzana y salió del departamento, necesitaba relajarse y que mejor manera que salir a disfrutar del aire fresco, en la noche tendría aquella cena con Isabela, era una chica hermosa no había duda y claro la morena no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Llego al estacionamiento y saco la moto de Santana, no acostumbraba a usarla ya que tenía su auto por lo que aquella moto quedaba para emergencias, había aprendido a conducir gracias a la latina quien le insistió que aprendiera a hacerlo y ahora le estaba agradecida.

Se colocó la chaqueta, el casco y los guantes, salió del lugar y decidió tan solo seguir el camino, no tenía idea de a dónde ir, solo quería estar a solas un momento, después de casi 20 minutos llego a un lugar desolado, varias casas se estaban recién comenzando a construir por lo que solo las calles estaban pavimentadas. Apago el motor y se sentó a disfrutar del paisaje.

-No sabía que los maestros de literatura usaban motocicletas – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Dios mío casi me matas de un susto – dijo tratando de recuperarse del susto.

-Lo siento Miss Berry – camino lentamente hasta acercarse.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Fabray? – observo a la chica, vestía un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta ajustada a su figura y el cabello suelto, se veía completamente distinta a la animadora de la escuela, se sorprendió al encontrarla allí, pero había algo que no podía negar aquella chica era realmente hermosa.

-Vivo cerca, en la parte de allá – señalo hacia su derecha – mis padres construyeron aquella casa así que desde hace unos meses vivo aquí.

-Vaya

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, era demasiado incomodo por un lado Rachel quería salir corriendo, pero por otro estaba feliz de haberla visto.

-Mejor me voy, que pase una buena tarde señorita Fabray.

-Espere – el tomo del brazo - ¿Cómo está?

-¿De verdad le interesa? – le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…bueno…quería saber – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo único que debería interesarle es poner más empeño en mis clases – subió a su moto – buenos días señorita Fabray.

No dijo nada más y se alejó de allí, ella sabía perfectamente que aquella chica estaba detrás de lo que había sucedido con su auto pero no quería aceptarlo, le dolía pensar que alguien pudiera tener dos caras, una dulce inocente y la otra llena de ira y resentimiento.

Rachel regreso a su departamento y se metió a la ducha, comió algo y se recostó, a los pocos minutos su celular comenzó a sonar

 **alittlelamb:** porque no contestas mis mensajes?

 **alittlelamb:** Deja de ignorarme!

 **alittlelamb:** Merezco una explicación

La morena suspiro y decidió terminar con aquella extraña relación de una vez por todas, era lo mejor, debía mantenerse alejada de aquella chica.

 **missrb:** Lo siento mucho, he estado muy ocupada los últimos días, creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar, ahora tengo menos tiempo libre, ha sido increíble conocerte pero debo irme adiós

 **alittlelamb:** No hagas bromas

 **alittlelamb:** Vamos, no puedes hacerme esto

 **alittlelamb:** Hablemos podemos solucionarlo, prometo contarte todo lo que quieras saber pero por favor no me dejes así.

 **alittlelamb:** ¡IDIOTA!

Y ese fue el último mensaje que le mando, Rachel se sentía tan mal que solo pudo llorar, era lo mejor se lo repetía una y otra vez, no podía continuar así

Hay relaciones toxicas, esas que te amarran a una persona, te vuelves dependiente y no existe nadie más que ella, es por ello que son tan peligrosas, el momento en el que se va te das cuenta que es como tu droga, aquello que necesitas para escapar de la realidad y sin ello no te queda nada, te sientes vacía, inútil y patética al depender tanto de alguien.

La noche llego rápido y Rachel ya estaba casi lista para ir a su cena. No podía estancarse, no había tiempo para ello.

-¿Por qué tan guapa enana?- llegaba Santana del trabajo.

-Iré a cenar con una compañera del trabajo.

-Uy con que te estas bañando que te llueven las chicas

-Ya idiota, ella es la entrenadora de las porristas y me invito a cenar nada más.

-Aprovecha, conócela y déjate llevar nada más

-Lo se gracias San, te deje la cena en el horno.

-Uy amo esto – miro lo que había preparado la morena – pórtate mal Berry.

La morena solo sonrió y salió del departamento, fue en la moto iba vestida con un pantalón negro, una chaqueta de cuero, el cabello suelto y poco maquillaje, el restaurante era muy tranquilo, y lo mejor de todo servían pizza

-Deben decírtelo mucho pero estas guapísima

-Hola – sonrió al ver a la chica enfrente suyo, llevaba un vestido sencillo, el cabello recogido y un poco de maquillaje, estaba hermosa – tu estas bellísima.

-Gracias – la abrazo – bien vamos que muero de hambre.

La cena fue agradable, de hecho Isabela era agradable, tenía un sentido del humor muy bueno y Rachel disfrutaba poder conversar con ella, no había salido con nadie en casi tres años, no es que no hubiera candidatas, sino que más bien prefirió enfocarse en sus estudios, su primera relación oficial la había tenido a los 19 años con la que en ese entonces era su compañera de dormitorio, luego de casi un año juntas terminaron, lo que destrozo el corazón de Rachel, a partir de ese instante se había prometido no dejar que el amor controlara su vida.

-Y bueno ya sabes mucho de mí – decía Rachel – estudie en Nueva York por casi cuatro años y cuando me gradué pues tuve que aceptar este empleo para poder pagar mis deudas, lo admito no es lo que soñé pero de cierta manera espero que esta experiencia me sirva.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, yo tampoco estoy aquí porque era mi sueño.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Una lesión, no parecía nada grave estaba en las nacionales junto con mis compañeras de equipo todo iba muy bien hasta que caí, el dolor en mi tobillo era insoportable tuvieron que sacarme en ambulancia, ese día no solo mi universidad perdió el titulo sino que yo también tuve que dejar de lado mis sueños

-Vaya lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes con el tiempo entiendes que todo tiene un motivo, cuando me gradué Sue me invito a formar parte de su equipo, no tenía absolutamente nada que perder así que acepte es así como comencé a entrenar a las chicas.

-Por lo que vi en la oficina de Sue han ganado muchos trofeos.

-Tres veces campeonas nacionales – sonrió – puede que yo no lo haya logrado pero me hace feliz saber que ayude a esas chicas a hacerlo.

-Pues tienes toda la razón, lo has hecho muy bien.

Después de varios minutos conversando la morena tuvo que regresar a casa, a la mañana siguiente debía preparar las clases para la siguiente semana, así que Isabela decidió acompañarla.

-Fue una cena muy buena – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-A mi también me gusto – se mordió el labio y se acercó a la chica. La tomo del cuello y coloco sus labios sobre los suyos, la morena no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado la fuerza para atreverse a besarla, pero se sentía tan bien que no se arrepentía. Isabela coloco sus manos en las caderas de la morena e intensifico el beso, sus labios permanecían unidos, sus manos no permanecían quietas, Isabela mordió su labio y ese fue el fin Rachel decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar.

-Ay lo siento dios mío – decía la latina quien al abrir la puerta se encontró con las chicas besándose – sigan no yo iba a botar la basura.

-Dios Santana – dijo frustrada la morena- eres la impertinencia hecha persona.

-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-No – gritó – digo lo siento ella es mi compañera de habitación no pienses que te engañe o algo

-Está bien – sonrió – pero me tengo que ir, descansa Rachel – se acercó y beso delicadamente sus labios – nos vemos el lunes.

-Nos vemos – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Perdóname enana – decía Santana – lo siento ¿Cómo iba a saber yo lo que estaban haciendo?

-Ya paso San – entraron al departamento.

-Perdón arruine tu noche de sexo salvaje. Soy una idiota pero te lo recompensare.

-Ya idiota – comenzó a reírse – deja de molestarme, mejor vamos a dormir.

-Bien no me cuentes nada – suspiro – te quiero enana duerme bien.

-Tu también San.

Rachel no quería dejar que las cosas malas que tenía en su vida la afectaran más de la cuenta, sabía que el problema con sus alumnos no se iba a solucionar de un día para el otro pero confiaba en poder encontrar una solución, no iba a rendirse. Por otro lado pensaba en Quinn, si bien la noche con Isabela la había distraído un poco de todo lo sucedido aún tenía en su mente que ella era la chica por la cual había suspirado tantas veces. Pero era mejor así, mantenerse alejada y enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba.

No muy lejos de allí Quinn entraba a su casa, había pasado todo el día fuera trato de no hacer mucho ruido pero desafortunadamente sus intentos no fueron buenos.

-¿Qué haces llegando tan tarde?

-Lo siento, no me fije en la hora.

-Esto no es un hotel deberías saberlo, ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de tus actos.

-No eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera – respondio furiosa.

-Soy el esposo de tu madre, me debes respetar niña estúpida, no sé cómo te aguantan.

Sin decir nada mas desapareció por el pasillo, era James el esposo número 3 de su madre, sus padres se habían separado casi seis años atrás, así que su madre rehízo su vida no una sino tres veces, era algo que detestaba pero se había terminado adaptando.

-Lucy – decía emocionada la pequeña – al fin llegaste.

-Hola hermosa – la tomo entre sus brazos - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, hoy comí pizza.

-Me alegro mucho.

Frannie Fabray tenía siete años y era su única hermana, la adoraba, su relación era muy estrecha Quinn cuidaba de la pequeña como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía la urgencia de cuidarla y es era lo que hacía, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Ve a dormir pequeña ya es muy tarde.

-Pero ¿me cuentas un cuento?

-Claro lo que tú quieras – sonrió y la tomo de la mano, caminaron hacia la habitación de la pequeña y se recostaron en la cama.

SI había un lado de Quinn que muy pocos conocían, prefería que en el instituto todos la respetaran, si mostraba debilidad sabía que la harían añicos, así que decidió escudarse en una máscara, un disfraz, la chica perfecta, porrista, miembro del club de ciencia, con las mejores calificaciones, todo lo tenía todo, excepto que ella no se sentía feliz.

Muchas veces necesitamos esconder parte de nuestra personalidad ¿Por qué? Por miedo, porque no queremos que la gente conozca realmente como somos, todos hemos sentido miedo, miedo al rechazo.

Mientras más lo pensaba Quinn, sabía que esa actitud no la hacía realmente feliz, que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, Kitty era su amiga de fiestas, bromas pero si tenía algún problema realmente serio no sabía a quién acudir, en ese momento entendió lo sola que estaba y lo mal que se sentía.

-Buenas noches pequeña- susurro al ver que su hermanita se había quedado profundamente dormida. Camino hacia su habitación y se recostó.

Tomo su celular y abrió su cuenta en Tumblr, tenía un blog en donde subía historias o simplemente frases que se le venían a la cabeza, extrañamente había sido un éxito a la gente le gusta lo que escribía y eso le agradaba.

-Idiota – susurro observando que la chica con la que conversaba a diario había decidió simplemente desaparecer de su vida.

Habían dos lados d Quinn uno que amaba los números y otro que amaba las letras, reprimía tanto lo que sentía que casi podía sentir que su mundo se venía encima, su familia esperaba mucho de ella, sabía que debía ser doctora así como todos, pero quizás eso no era lo que verdaderamente quería.

Kitty [20:33] Adivina a quien me encontré en la cafetería cerca de mi casa…

Quinn [20:35] No se no estoy de humor para adivinanzas

En ese momento una foto llego a su celular, era Rachel subiéndose a su moto, se veía preciosa, era obvio que no tenía nada que ver con aquella recatada maestra de Literatura que se paseaba por los pasillos de McKinley.

Kitty [20:38] No quiero decir que la profesora esta como quiere, pero la profesora esta como quiere admítelo.

Quinn [20:40] Idiota debo ir a dormir nos vemos…Pero si está muy guapa.

Kitty [20:42] Descansa Q…

Si Rachel tenía cierta belleza que llamaba la atención, era una mujer muy bella, pero aun así Quinn sentía que algo no cuadraba con ella. Decidió no pensar demasiado en ella y se acomodó en su cama para poder descansar y escapar de su realidad al menos un momento, al menos una noche.

* * *

 **Se imaginan a Lea con una motocicleta *.* yo si jajaja**

 **Gracias por todo no se olviden de comentar :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era el primer día del castigo, todos los alumnos estaban en detención, Quinn y Kitty se encontraban en la parte de atrás conversando cuando la directora entro, el día había sido largo y tedioso, por otro lado para fortuna de la morena ella y Quinn no se habían encontrado en ningún momento.

-Bien su castigo comienza ahora, pero antes quiero darles una oportunidad más de que me digan quien fue la persona que lo hizo – dijo bastante seria Sue. Pero Nada, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, todos permanecieron en silencio agachando la cabeza.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron.

Debían pasar casi dos horas, que era lo que duraba la detención, llenando cientos de formularios que la directora usaba para sus informes, era tedioso y aburrido, pero apenas era el primer día y todos se sentían agotados.

-Esto es tu culpa – se levantó Sam muy enojado, botando al suelo las hojas, los chicos se encontraban a solas esperando que Sue regresara para darles más tareas que hacer – tu idiotez nos tiene en este aprieto.

-Cállate idiota – se levantó la rubia, bastante enojada, no soportaba al chico y que viniera a desafiarla la enfurecía.

-No lo haré, porque todos aquí saben que fuiste tú Quinn quien arruino el carro de la señorita Berry y deberías asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que significa la palabra consecuencias? – se burló del muchacho.

-Eres una…

-Vaya – entraba Sue junto a Rachel – así que fue usted señorita Fabray – todos se quedaron en silencio atónitos al ver que tanto la maestra como la directora habían escuchado toda la discusión.

-Increíble – susurro la morena notablemente decepcionada. Quinn quería correr, huir inmediatamente pero no tenía salida, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Los demás se pueden retirar de ahora en adelante la única que recibirá el castigo será la señorita Fabray - Sam sonrió triunfante y salió del aula dejando a la rubia junto a la directora y a la maestra.

-Si fui yo – dijo finalmente. Al notar que nadie decía nada, era demasiado incomodo así que decidió acabar con la tortura de una vez por todas.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien Q – dijo Sue.

-Lo lamento – dijo mirando a Rachel fijamente – enserio lo lamento mucho Miss Berry, yo simplemente no estaba pensando en lo que hacía.

-Castigada por lo que queda del año y acabas de perder todos los privilegios como acudir a las nacionales con las porristas y con el equipo de ciencia.

-No por favor, no me haga esto directora le prometo que fue un error, no se volverá a repetir por favor no puede hacerme esto.

-Así aprenderás a no cometer esos errores

Rachel se quedó a solas finalmente con ella, se sentó en su silla y miro como la rubia mantenía la cabeza baja, sabía perfectamente que el castigo había sido drástico.

-Te propongo algo – dijo Rachel. Las disculpas de la rubia parecían sinceras, así que pensó en que podía hacer para ayudarla

-No voy a acostarme con usted.

-¿Qué? – Comenzó a reírse – sabía que estabas loca pero no a tal extremo.

-¿Entonces que quiere?

-Hace meses vengo trabajando en un artículo para una revista, pero necesitare ayuda extra para terminarlo, si accedes a ayudarme hablare con Sue y créeme conseguiré que te deje participar en los eventos que debas participar.

-No juegue conmigo si esto es una broma no es nada gracioso – le dijo Quinn bastante desconcertada ante la reacción de Rachel.

-No estoy jugando señorita Fabray. La propuesta seguirá en pie hasta el día de mañana – tomo su bolso y salió del aula dejando a solas a la rubia.

Quinn estaba enfadada Sam había conseguido que la castigaran y no solo eso sino que tendría prohibido participar con las porristas y el equipo de ciencia, no podía permitirse fallar, necesitaba aquellos créditos extras si quería obtener un cupo en Yale, aquella pequeña broma jugada a su maestra podría resultarle muy cara.

-¿Qué sucedió? – entro rápidamente Kitty.

-Castigada por lo que resta del año – dijo suspirando.

-Demonios Q.

-No te preocupes ya sé cómo solucionarlo – trato de sonreír.

-Sé que lo harás – el abrazo – ánimo.

-Gracias – tomo su mochila y salió junto a su amiga del salón.

Mientras tanto Rachel se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento a esperar que Santana llegara, su auto tardaría varios días en estar listo por lo que su movilidad se veía limitada.

-¿Mal día? – pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

-Oh vaya me asustaste – sonrió - ¿Cómo estas Isabela?

-Bastante bien – se colocó a su lado - ¿me va a decir que sucedió?

-Nada ya sabes el trabajo es algo cansado y más aún cuando no tienes tu auto.

-Siento eso, supe lo que hicieron aquellos chicos.

-Si bueno, ya paso.

-Esta hermosa – dijo acercándose a la morena. Si había algo que atraía a Rachel de aquella chica era su sensualidad, por un lado Isabela podía ser realmente tierna y amable y por el otro era la sensualidad hecha mujer.

-No tanto como tú – acaricio su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente - ¿tienes planes esta noche?

-Los tengo contigo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó – paso por ti a las siete.

-Eso suena genial – le sonrió y observo como se alejaba.

Rachel saco su celular y comenzó a ver su Tumblr como siempre lo hacía y se encontró con que Quinn había subido un nuevo post

 _"Errores_

 _Desde que era muy pequeña he cometido cientos de errores, unos más graves que otros, algunos más complicados y difíciles de olvidar, quizás mi vida se basa en ello en ir cometiendo errores, quizás hay una parte de mí que dice basta pero aun así sigue sucediendo. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que no hay peor error que aquellos que hacen que alguien sufra por algo que tu hiciste, si cometo una equivocación no le veo problema a que yo sufra, pero si hago algo mal y las personas que están a mi alrededor sufren me destroza. No hay peor cosa que ver a alguien llorar por algo que tú hiciste. Si cada día cometo más y más errores pero lo único que pido es que mis equivocaciones no lastimen a nadie más..._

 _alittlelamb"_

-Rachel – repetía una y otra vez – enana llevo media hora gritándote y no haces caso.

-Santana – guardo rápidamente el celular – dios me asustaste.

-¿Qué tanto veías en el teléfono que estabas tan entretenida?

-Nada – dijo nerviosa – nada de nada.

-Si era porno te puedo recomendar una muy buena página.

-Eres idiota – comenzó a reírse – ya vámonos por favor – se subió en la motocicleta.

-Bueno yo solo decía enana – le sonrió.

Llegaron hasta su edificio y dejaron la moto en la parte de afuera, mientras acomodaban todo, alguien se le s acerco por detrás.

-Al fin encuentro al dúo dinámico, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí.

-Mierda – susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Santana.

-Ver a mis chicas favoritas, creo que ustedes me deben algo – se acercó tratando de intimidarlas.

-Por favor aléjate – dijo la morena – te vamos a pagar pero para eso necesitamos tiempo.

-Un mes más – dijo enojado – o prepárense a sufrir y no traten de escapar ya saben lo que pasa cuando lo hacen.

-Déjanos en paz Ryder.

Ryder Lynn era un tipo alto, rubio mal encarado, bastante mal educado y sobre todo la peor pesadilla de Rachel y Santana, aquel tipo necesitaba su dinero de vuelta, él era el principal motivo por el cual habían escapado de Nueva York, tenían que pagarle todo el dinero que le debían y no era sencillo, ahora las habían encontrado y no tenían escapatoria.

-Nos vemos en un mes o quizás menos hermosas – sonrió arrogante mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

-Idiota – le grito la latina.

Ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, el motivo por el cual huían, aquel encuentro les había tomado por sorpresa, sabían que debían hacer algo rápido.

-Oh dios mío, oh dios mío – repetía la morena bastante nerviosa - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Cálmate dramática, ya pensaremos en algo.

-Nos van a matar, botaran nuestros cuerpos al rio y tú sabes que yo no sé nadar – caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Si te arrojan al río ya estarás muerta y no necesitaras nadar – dijo muy tranquila.

-Oh dios esto es muy malo.

-Trata de calmarte, no pasara nada, conseguiremos el dinero además hay un trabajo en que nos darán dinero rápido.

-No seré stripper Santana – dijo la morena muy seria.

-Bueno eso sería una buena opción también – se río.

-Ay eres una idiota.

-No es ese el trabajo enana ¿recuerdas que en Nueva York trabajábamos medio tiempo en un club de la ciudad?

-Esto es Lima Santana, aquí no nos pagaran la misma cantidad de dinero por servir tragos a idiotas.

-Ese es el punto, encontré a un idiota que si paga la misma cantidad que nos daban a nosotras.

-¿Es broma?

-Para nada, fue un cliente de la cafetería en la que trabajo y me contó que tiene un bar en el centro de la ciudad bastante popular así que solo use mi encanto para que nos diera una oportunidad.

-Dios seria increíble tener un poco de dinero extra.

-Exacto, además solo trabajaríamos los viernes en la noche y los fines de semana, será perfecto.

-Mientras no me descubran mis alumnos está bien por mí.

-No te preocupes por eso enana.

-Bien San.

La noche llego rápido y Rachel se encontraba en el sofá mirando televisión mientras esperaba a que Isabela llegara. Su amiga tenía razón, debía tranquilizarse, siempre encontraban una solución a los problemas, además pronto tendrían el dinero que necesitaban, dejo de pensar demasiado en su encuentro con Ryder y se enfocó mejor en su cita con Isabela.

-¿Otra cita? – pregunto Santana

-Pues sí, me agrada es una chica muy linda.

-Uy que lindo Berry.

-Ya deja de molestarme

-Pero es que es lindo – la abrazo – ya está bien, diviértete mucho con ella enana lo mereces.

-Así será – el timbre sonó y la morena se acercó a abrir la puerta – hola – sonrió.

-Hola Rach – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-San ya me voy – grito – vamos de una vez.

Debía admitirlo, Rachel disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Isabela, sabía que no debía enredarse con nadie ya que en poco tiempo huiría de esa ciudad, pero aquella mujer la atraía demasiado, la cena fue divertida y conversar con ella era bastante cómodo.

-Me estas volviendo loca – decía Isabela entre besos.

-Lo mismo digo – volvió a besarla, estaban fuera del restaurante esperando un taxi que las llevara a casa, la noche era bastante fría pero agradable. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura e intensifico el beso, no podía negarlo Isabela sabia besar muy bien, sus labios continuaban juntándose mientras sus lenguas se encontraban.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle, Kitty y Quinn observaban como se besaban y subían al automóvil, ninguna de los dos lo había planeado, quizás solo estaban en el momento justo en el lugar indicado.

-Quien lo diría – se reía Kitty – tenías razón Miss Berry ocultaba algo.

-Vaya - suspiro molesta – pero aun así no creo que eso sea lo que oculta.

Mirar a Rachel de esa manera con Isabela le molestaba, no es que estuviera celosa, no, claro que no, pero encontraba extraño que de un día para el otro Isabela haya caído tan fácilmente con ella, ¿qué demonios tenia Rachel?

-Admítelo Q, la maestra debe tener sus métodos de seducción para que Isabela cayera.

-No me interesan sus métodos de seducción Kitty – dijo no muy convencida.

-Oh vamos no me digas que no te atrae al menos un poco

-¿Quién? ¿Isabela?

-No yo idiota, la profesora pues Quinn de quien estamos hablando.

-Miss Berry no tiene nada que me llame la atención.

-No te creo – la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-No importa, ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde – tomo del brazo a la chica y caminaron.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn despertaba en su habitación al escuchar los incesantes golpes en su puerta, odiaba que la despertaran de esa manera.

-Levántate, llegaras tarde a clases – decía su madre.

La rubia se levantó aún muy adormilada y fue a ducharse, en pocos minutos ya estaba lista, se miró al espejo, su uniforme de porristas impecable, tenía algunas ojeras que rápidamente las cubrió con algo de maquillaje. Bajo las escaleras y observo a James, su hermana y su mamá ya desayunando.

-Buenos días – dijo y se sentó.

-Tu padre me dijo que ya debes enviar tu carta de admisión para Yale

-Lo se mamá ya estoy trabajando en eso – decía mientras James la observaba, nunca le había gustado aquel tipo.

-Buen día Lucy – la abrazo Frannie.

-Hola pequeña. Ya debo irme – se disculpó – nos vemos en la tarde.

Salió de su hogar y suspiro pesadamente, no le gustaba estar allí si por ella fuera se hubiera escapado hace mucho tiempo pero no podía hacerlo y el principal motivo para aguantar era Frannie, no podía dejarla sola así que debía seguir soportando la presión.

La primera clase del día seria con Rachel, suspiro y se dirigió al instituto. Llego rápidamente y se sentó en la parte de atrás como de costumbre.

-Buenos días chicos – entraba sonriente.

-Alguien tuvo una buena noche – se reía Kitty.

-Cállate – decía Quinn molesta.

-Hoy trabajaremos en un pequeño proyecto, cada uno de ustedes escribirá algo será de manera anónima así que no se preocupen, al final de clase me entregaran su trabajo y a quien lo haya hecho mejor recibirá una nota extra.

-¿Sobre qué debemos escribir? – preguntaba Sam.

-Lo que ustedes quiera, no hay límites solo dejen volar su imaginación, pueden contar una anécdota, escribir una pequeña historia, lo que quieran.

La clase término sin contratiempos, parecía que finalmente Rachel había encontrado la manera de que los chicos se interesaran en su materia y eso la hacía feliz. La morena estaba recogiendo los trabajos hasta que llego a donde se encontraba Quinn. Con cuidado coloco su trabajo lejos de los demás para no mezclarlos, quería saber que había escrito aquella chica.

 _"Errores_

 _Desde que era muy pequeña…"_

Si la rubia le había presentado aquel escrito que había publicado en su blog días atrás, Rachel sonrió, le gustaba lo que escribía pero no entendía muy bien su actitud, sabía que tenía potencial pero aún se seguía conteniendo.

Al final del día Quinn debía acudir a detención, era hora de que recibiera su castigo. Entro a la sala que se encontraba vacía.

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray – saludaba Rachel.

-Oh dios – suspiro.

-¿No me va a saludar?

-No me diga que usted me va a vigilar durante el castigo.

-Así es, Sue me lo pidió de favor y por supuesto que accedí ¿pensó en lo que le dije?

-Acepto.

-Perfecto, creo que con este pequeño proyecto nos comenzaremos a llevar mejor – sonrió.

-Lo dudo – susurro.

-¿Dijo algo?

-Nada, mejor dígame que tengo que hacer.

Si era una oportunidad única, y claro Rachel la iba a aprovechar, quería conocer más de Quinn y que mejor forma de hacerlo que esa.

* * *

 **Hey espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana**

 **Al fin estoy de vacaciones soy tan feliz jaja no se cada cuanto actualizare pero probablemente sea cada dos o tres días, gracias por comentar sigan haciéndolo**

 **Pasen por mi nueva historia Enigmática, ya esta en mi cuenta léanla, dejen sus comentarios y mil gracias por todo**

 **twitter/instagram: dcimaginegirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quinn observaba a Rachel corregir los exámenes delante de ella, había pasado casi una hora en la que le había asignado la tarea de corregir la ortografía de sus escritos, no sabía porque no podía dejar de observarla, no Rachel no era la típica belleza, pero tenía algo. Era imposible no observar su rostro, se veía bellisima pensaba Quinn, la morena vestía una falda color negro, una blusa blanca, su cabello recogido una esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras calificaba los exámenes y de vez en cuando ajustaba sus lentes

-¿Qué tanto me observa señorita Fabray? - dijo retirándose los lentes.

-Oh lo siento mucho, yo me distraje.

-No se preocupe, me encantaría saber que hice para que me odie tanto.

-Yo no la odio.

-¿Por qué arruino mi auto?

-Porque me llevo la contraria, no respeto mi opinión.

-Yo respeto su opinión, pero no creo que debería cerrarse tanto a aprender sobre un mundo completamente diferente.

-Las letras no son lo mío.

-Lo dudo, de hecho creo que es muy buena, solo que no le gusta admitirlo.

-No me conoce, yo no soy de las que lee y se sumerge en una realidad que jamás va a ocurrir

-Algún día un profesor me dijo que hay algunos libros a los que solo los lees, otros a lo que los disfrutas pero hay solo un pequeño grupo de ellos que logran meterse en tu corazón y llegar a tu alma. Creo que las letras que tanto odia podrían ser exactamente lo que necesite en su vida.

-Mi vida es otra Miss Berry, mi vida siempre será otra…no son letras, mi vida será la ciencia

-¿Ya lo tiene todo planeado?

-Toda mi vida ha sido así y siempre será así.

-Repite mucho "siempre" – sonrió - para mí el para siempre es cuestión de percepción, quizás ahora usted vea las cosas muy complicadas, pero créame con el tiempo he comprendido que no hay nada más terrible que arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo en el momento que se pudo.

-No me dé clases de moral o trate de entender mi vida – dijo molesta.

-Lo ve, siempre está a la defensiva.

-Usted es una idiota – se levantó de su asiento furiosa.

-Vaya, sabe insultar que interesante – dejo los exámenes en la mesa y se levantó para enfrentarla.

-Se muchas cosas – se acercó a ella acorralándola, coloco su mano sobre la mesa y evito que Rachel continuara avanzando.

-A mí no me va a intimidar señorita Fabray – dijo mirándola a los ojos, dios nunca la había tenido tan cerca, sin duda era una chica bastante hermosa, pero no podía verla como una mujer, solo era una estudiante más.

-¿Eso mismo le dice a Isabela cada noche? – sonrió arrogante.

-No sé a lo que se refiere – dijo molesta ¿Cómo demonios sabia lo de ella e Isabela?

-Claro que lo sabe – miro sus labios por primera vez.

-No – se alejó bruscamente y tomo sus cosas dispuesta a salir corriendo del salón, había tenido suficiente, claro que tenía autocontrol pero sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más allí no respondería por sus acciones.

Rachel salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, llego hasta el baño de profesores y dejo caer su bolso, se arrojó un poco de agua al rostro y trato de respirar con normalidad

-Es una idiota Rachel, vamos no te puede gustar – susurraba.

Mientras tanto Quinn salía hacia el estacionamiento, jamás había pensado en reaccionar de esa manera, pero si había algo que Rachel Berry lograba en ella era sacarla de quicio, sentía cierta atracción no lo podía negar, de hecho había observado sus labios varias veces pero no, no podía sentir aquello.

-¿Qué tal el castigo? – aparecía Kitty con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Intenso – susurro

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No me hagas caso, mejor vamos a comer algo muero de hambre.

-Claro Q.

Rachel por otro lado estaba en su departamento esperando que Santana llegara, el día había sido demasiado extraño, Quinn podía ser una chica muy interesante pero sus cambios de humor no era algo que toleraba, un momento parecía querer matarla y al siguiente la acorralaba en su escritorio buscando besarla.

-¿Qué tanto piensas enana? – entraba Santana.

-En cómo pagarle a Ryder lo que le debemos – dijo rápidamente.

-Bueno ya no te estreses por eso, mira este es el club que te dije – le mostró varios folletos – vamos esta noche, vemos como está el ambiente y nos presentamos con el administrador.

-Es una genial idea – sonrió – iré a cambiarme.

-Ponte guapa.

Ya eran casi las siete de la noche cuando las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron del departamento, el club se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad, afuera del mismo habían muchas personas tratando de entrar, la latina tomo la mano de Rachel y caminaron entre la multitud abriéndose paso hasta la entrada.

-Tengo una cita con el señor Wilde – sonrió Santana – dígale que soy Santana López.

-Un momento por favor.

-Vaya este lugar parece ser bastante concurrido – susurro Rachel.

-Mejor así tendremos más propinas.

-Pueden entrar – les dijo el tipo de seguridad.

El lugar era enorme, cientos de luces en todos lados, la música era buena, había muchas personas disfrutando, Rachel camino al lado de su amiga y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el administrador

-Santana – le saludo amablemente – que bueno que te hayas decidido.

-No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, mira te presento ella es Rachel la chica de la que te hable.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita – le extendió la mano.

-El gusto es mío.

-Vamos tomen asiento les hablare un poco de lo que quiero que hagan.

No muy lejos de allí Quinn y Kitty estaban sentadas en una cafetería disfrutando de un delicioso postre, esos momentos eran los que Quinn adoraba, simplemente disfrutar de un buen momento con su mejor amiga, Kitty podía ser muchas cosas, pero de cierta manera sabía que podía contar con ella.

-Y entonces el idiota de Sam alardeo de dejarte en ridículo.

-Es un idiota me las va a pagar

-Hola Quinn – se acercó una chica.

-Hola Marley – sonrió amablemente - ¿Qué sucede?

-El equipo de ciencia está listo para las nacionales y estaríamos más que felices de que nos confirmes tu participación.

-Por supuesto Marley, no te preocupes por nada les ganaremos a esos idiotas de Washington.

-Claro que si – dijo emocionada – bueno aquí te dejo los papeles nos vemos mañana

-Adiós cuídate.

-Nerd – dijo Kitty burlándose.

-Ya basta, si le dieras una oportunidad notarias lo buena chica que es.

-Ya como digas – bufo molesta – simplemente no entiendo porque ir a ese concurso.

-¿Por qué vamos con las animadoras a las nacionales?

-Para ganar obviamente – sonrió.

-Pues por eso mismo voy con el equipo de ciencia.

-Bien como digas – su celular comenzó a sonar – papá no te entiendo nada ¿Qué? Ay está bien, llegare en unos minutos.

-¿sucede algo?

-Debemos ir al club, papá quiere darme unos papeles para que los lleve mañana al banco.

-¿Te acompaño?

-Si por favor odio ir a ese lugar y que me griten cosas desagradables.

-Yo te cuidare, vamos de una vez.

El padre de Kitty administraba aquel club desde hacía dos años y lo había convertido en completo éxito, era uno de los más populares de la zona y sobre todo uno de los mejores.

Dentro del club Santana y Rachel habían terminado de cerrar el trato con el administrador, era real iban a recibir bastante dinero por ir un par de noches y servir tragos a los clientes, amabas tenían un carisma único y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba el señor Wilde.

-Vamos, uno – la miro – dos y tres - se sirvieron un shot de tequila.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno – reía la morena.

-Ves debes relajarte un poco – le aconsejaba Santana.

-Lo sé, solo que todo lo que sucede me estresa.

-¿Y qué sucede? Bueno aparte de que un matón esta tras de nosotras.

-Es Quinn – suspiro – hoy sucedió algo extraño, bueno demasiado extraño para mí, esa chica es extraña, más bien creo que está loca, o bueno quizás ambas.

-No entendí – bebió otro shot de tequila.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Te gusta?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura

-Oh vamos soy yo soy Santana puedes contarme cualquier cosa y no te juzgare lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero no me gusta

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Bueno quizás un poco, pero hasta ahí

-Como digas enana – se rió – será mejor que ya nos vayamos, mañana será un día largo.

-Claro – sonrió y abrazo a su amiga, juntas salieron de lugar y Rachel se percató que tanto Quinn como Kitty se acercaban a ellas, no tenia ni idea de que estaban haciendo en ese lugar, pero no podia permitir que la descubrieran– rápido bésame

-¿Estas ebria?

-No ahí están mis alumnas solo bésame por favor. No puedo dejar que me vean aquí, por favor San.

-No qué asco seria como incesto.

-Por favor solo hazlo.

-No me metas la lengua – dijo antes de comenzar a besarla, la tomo de la cintura tratando de ocultarla, Kitty y Quinn pasaron a su lado sin siquiera regresar a verlas.

-Tienes razón fue como besar a mi hermana – sonrió la morena.

-Admítelo beso bien – dijo orgullosa.

-Como digas – comenzó a reírse – salgamos de aquí rápido.

-Vamos enana, no te acostumbres a mis besos.

-Ya San.

Un nuevo día comenzaba y eso quería decir que nuevamente Quinn tendría que enfrentar su castigo, otro día a solas con la profesora Berry. Debía cambiar de actitud si quería que Rachel la ayudara a acudir a las nacionales, así que decidió que ya no quería seguir haciéndole la vía imposible a su maestra.

-Buenos días – entro sonriente - ¿Qué tal su día?

-Bien…supongo – la miro extrañada.

-Hace un lindo día.

-¿Se siente bien?

-De maravilla, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien

-¿Segura de que no tiene fiebre?

-Estoy bien Miss Berry – dijo molesta - ¿no puedo ser amable?

-Claro que puede, solo que es demasiado extraño.

-No le gusta si soy amable, no le gusta si soy una idiota ¿Qué le gusta?

-Me gusta la pizza – dijo sonriendo.

-Oh si vamos búrlese de mi lo merezco.

-Quizás solo un poco – la miro y Quinn sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír tan genuinamente, si esa chica iba a ser su perdición.

Después de una hora en la que volvió a ayudar a Rachel con su trabajo corrigiendo la ortografía y darle mejor sentido a lo que trataba de escribir la morena.

-Siento lo de ayer – dijo finalmente Quinn – no debí decir lo que dije.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no debió decir?

-Lo de Isabela y usted, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Eso es verdad, mi vida privada es eso privada y nadie debería meterse.

-Lo lamento…ya se repito esa palabra muy a menudo

-Lo sé – se rió – mira no soy tu enemiga, de hecho de alguna manera algo loca desearía llevarme mejor contigo.

-Está bien, sé que soy bastante idiota a veces.

-Solo a veces – le sonrió – ves si sonríes no eres tan idiota como dices, de hecho te ves mejor, mucho más sensible.

-Claro – agacho la miraba algo sonrojada por el cumplido de Rachel.

Para Quinn ya no era una tortura tener que pasar una hora diaria a solas con Rachel, de hecho lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar, aprendió a tratarla mejor, ya no era simplemente querer que la ayudara, de verdad quería conocerla, dos semanas habían ya pasado y las cosas marchaban bien, por un lado Quinn había cambiado su actitud y su relación con Rachel había mejorado, además ya había trabajado en su carta de admisión a Yale, por otro lado Rachel y Santana habían comenzado a trabajar en el bar del padre de Kitty, habían conseguido ahorrar más de la mitad de lo que necesitaban, estaban a pocas semanas de que Ryder volviera por lo que le pertenecía así que debían apurarse consiguiendo el dinero.

-Yo también tuve tu edad aunque no me creas – se reía Rachel

-No pareces tan vieja – le decía mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

-Pues porque no lo soy.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 25 en un par de días.

-Interesante.

-¿Lo ve señorita Fabray? no soy tan vieja como creía.

-No creía que fuera vieja, tan solo que mi primera impresión fue que ocultaba algo.

-Mi sexualidad quizás, no tengo problema en admitir que me gustan las mujeres pero considero ilógico venir al primer día de clase y decir soy Rachel Berry y soy lesbiana – le sonrió.

-Bueno no tan así…pero no me hagas caso, en este tiempo he comprendido muchas cosas.

-Lo noto.

-Hey – aparecía Isabela, en las semanas que llevaban saliendo Rachel comenzaba a creer que la chica se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con ella - ¿podemos hablar?

-Ya me tengo que ir hasta luego Miss Berry – se despidió la rubia.

-¿Cómo estas Isabela? – le sonrió.

-Mejor ahora que puedo hablar contigo – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bien – quería salir corriendo pero sabía que eso sería demasiado descortés así que solo trato de sonreír - ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Oh bueno, quería saber si tienes planes para hoy en la noche, no se quizás podríamos salir.

-Pues, yo hoy debo ir al trabajo con Santana, así que bueno…

-Claro no hay problema – trato de sonreír – nos veremos luego.

-Si claro.

Rachel suspiro profundamente y llego a la entrada del instituto, debía esperar a Santana como siempre, estaba harta de tener que depender de la latina para el transporte, lo único que la reconfortaba era que su auto estaría listo en un par de días.

-Rompiendo corazones Miss Berry, no me la imaginaba así – sonreía Quinn.

-Usted ya debería estar en su casa.

-Debo esperar que Kitty pase por mí – se sentó a su lado.

-Ya veo.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…

-Isabela y yo no tenemos nada señorita Fabray, pero quizás ella piensa que si podemos ser algo más que…

-Compañeras de habitación

-Exacto, ya por favor esto es demasiado incomodo, jamás imagine discutir mi vida privada con un alumno.

-Bien no la torturare más – se rió – ahí esta Kitty, nos vemos mañana – se levantó – y realmente estoy disfrutando este castigo, bueno disfruto ayudarla en su proyecto…buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray – dijo Rachel sin ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Observo como la chica subía en el auto de Kitty y se alejaban del instituto.

-Deja de babear Berry – le gritaba Santana – apúrate o llegaremos tarde

-Idiota – le pego en el brazo.

-Lo sé – se rió – de regalo de cumpleaños te daré un babero

-Ya San

-Te tiene loca Berry admítelo, ni siquiera la entrenadora te pone tanto como esa chica.

-Estas desvariando Santana, no sabes lo que dices.

-Puede que Isabela este muy guapa y todo lo que quieras pero admítelo esa porrista es muy guapa, interesante y te atrae.

-Lo sé, pero no puede pasar nada entre ambas.

-Si no fueras su profesora ¿intentarías algo con ella?

-Ya lo hubiera intentando mucho tiempo atrás – sonrió – ahora vamos.

-Bien enana vamos de una vez – subieron a la motocicleta y se alejaron.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bien me preguntaron que edad tenían las protagonistas, Rachel 24 y Quinn 17**

 **Gracias por comentar, no tienen idea de como me río escribiendo esta historia jaja espero que hayan tenido un buen día y sino pues animo :)**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Quinn caminaba junto a su hermana Frannie, estaban en el centro comercial acompañando a su padre, lo veían cada fin de semana y era algo que agradecía la rubia, Russell Fabray era médico cirujano y trabajaba en uno de los hospitales más importantes, pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo dentro de un quirófano y Quinn se sentía muy orgullosa de saber que su padre día a día salvaba vidas, no quería decepcionarlo así que iba a seguir la tradición de los Fabray y seria doctora.

-¿Quieren un helado? – les sonrió.

-Claro – decía emocionada la pequeña.

-Bien vamos.

Estaban sentados en la terraza del lugar mientras disfrutaban de su helado, Quinn seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, las últimas semanas habían sido extrañas, por un lado se sentía muy a gusto compartiendo tiempo con Rachel pero por otro sentía la presión de su madre para que obtuviera las mejores calificaciones.

-En pocos días es tu cumpleaños Lucy – dijo su padre.

-Lo sé, finalmente seré legal – se rió.

-Eso es bueno, has pensado en que quieres de regalo.

-Estoy bien así papá no te preocupes.

-Aun así te tendré una sorpresa – dijo emocionado.

Al día siguiente la rubia se sentía de mejor humor, ver a su padre siempre la animaba, despertó con los ánimos renovados y se dirigió hacia el instituto. Tenía que reunirse con el club de ciencia para acordar como estudiarían para la competición.

-Hola Marley – le saludo amablemente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Emocionada, siento que podemos ganar esto.

-Lo sé, así lo haremos – los demás miembros comenzaron a entrar y se saludaron emocionados, la competencia seria en unos cuantos días por lo que debían ponerse de acuerdo.

-Bien – comenzaba Marley – como saben la competencia será en Nueva York lo que es muy emocionante, la directora ya nos ha reservado las habitaciones en el hotel, pero ahora tenemos un ligero problema y es que debemos encontrar un maestro que nos acompañe. Pensé en pedírselo al señor Schue ya saben que es un gran maestro y fue con nosotros el año pasado, pero esta vez no puede ir, así que nos encontramos en un aprieto.

-Yo creo que podría hablar con alguien – dijo Quinn - ¿conocen a la nueva maestra de literatura?

-Oh dios es tan sexy – decía uno de los chicos.

-Obviando esa situación – dijo molesta y un tanto celosa - pienso que es la más indicada, los demás profesores son demasiado estrictos.

-¿Todos a favor? – pregunto Marley – perfecto, entonces Quinn encárgate de hablar con ella.

De acuerdo, debía admitirlo, quería que Rachel vaya con ella ya que de esa forma podrían pasar más tiempo a solas, era un plan perfecto casi sin fallas, casi.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Quinn se dirigía hacia su castigo, dentro del aula Rachel ya se encontraba sentada, estaba vez leía un libro con mucha concentración, la rubia se quedó un momento en la puerta tan solo observándola.

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray – dijo Rachel sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpirla – se acomodó en su asiento.

-No se preocupe – guardo su libro en el bolso – tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Malas noticias?

-Quita esa cara – sonrió – hable con Sue y le explique que tu comportamiento ha mejorado, también que me has ayudado con este proyecto y ha permitido que asistas a las nacionales con el equipo de ciencia y las porristas.

-Oh dios mío – se levantó emocionada y se acercó a abrazarla – gracias – susurro y disfruto de la cercanía, dios el perfume que usaba la morena era adictivo, su cuerpo junto al de ella parecían encajar perfectamente – lo siento.

-No te preocupes entiendo tu emoción – sonrió. No la beses, se repetía una y otra vez la morena.

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Solo dilo.

-El equipo de ciencia necesita que un maestro supervise el viaje

-Oh no Quinn yo no puedo hacer eso – estar a solas con Quinn parecía perfecto pero sabía que si iba a ese viaje las cosas se iban a complicar.

-¿Por qué no? Mira no tenemos a nadie más.

-Oh yo soy última opción – se comenzó a reír.

-No dije eso

-Quinn no puedo ir por el simple hecho de que no tengo dinero para costearme un viaje así y no quiero ser la responsable de un grupo de jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Uno, la directora financiara todo, ella ama que ganemos este tipo de concursos así que siempre paga todo, y dos no somos de cuidado, nos comportaremos lo prometo.

-No yo….

-Por favor, es Nueva York, sé que estudiaste ahí será bueno que regreses

-Dios mío ¿te han dicho que tienes un gran poder de convencimiento?

-Algunas veces – sonrió -¿aceptas?

-Está bien – suspiro aceptando que era una mala idea, pero vamos quería hacerlo, no podía negarse. Quinn ya no le resultaba tan insoportable, bueno su actitud había mejorado y daba gracias a ello, eso la llevo a pensar a en que en cierto momento ella había sentido una conexión especial con la chica del blog, ahora podía verla, podía ver a la verdadera Quinn y lo más aterrador era que le encantaba.

Era viernes por la mañana y Quinn cumplía 18 años, el sol asomaba por su ventana lo que le obligaba a taparse con las cobijas el rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucy – entraba la pequeña Frannie – es tu cumpleaños despierta.

-Frannie – se quejaba mientras la pequeña saltaba en su cama – te quiero Lucy.

-Pequeña – le sonrió y el abrazo fuertemente – te quiero mucho más, no tienes idea de cuánto.

-¿Ya eres una niña grande?

-Parece que si – sonrió orgullosa – pero siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte.

18 años era un gran número, siempre había querido ser finalmente mayor de edad, sabía que de esa manera podría huir lejos sin remordimientos, pero como siempre lo que la mantenía ahí era ella, era Frannie. James ya no era tan estricto con ella, de hecho era como si no existiera, Quinn siempre pensó que ese tipo tan solo quería estar con su madre por el dinero y no se había equivocado.

Se dirigió al instituto y apenas llego la esperaba Kitty junto al equipo de animadoras, tenían todo listo, un pastel enorme varios globos, y la gente aplaudiendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Q – la abrazo – ya eres legal, dios creces demasiado rápido.

-Kitty gracias, gracias a todos de verdad esto es grandioso – sonreía.

Del otro lado del lugar Rachel observaba como la rubia era felicitada por todos sus compañeros, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que estaba Quinn.

Las clases de literatura iban mejor que nunca, los chicos habían encontrado a la materia divertida, ya no era un caos cada vez que Rachel intentaba explicar algo, más bien todos habían entendido que resultaba divertido leer, realizar proyectos, compartir anécdotas y si las clases iban mejor que nunca.

-Eso es todo por hoy chicos que pasen una buena tarde.

-Vamos Q – dijo Kitty – te tengo una sorpresa.

-Ya solo tengo que entregar la tarea y voy – sonrió.

-Te espero afuera - Quinn se acercó a Rachel y entrego su trabajo

-Feliz cumpleaños Quinn – dijo la morena – espero que pases un día maravilloso

-Gracias Miss Berry – sonrió, aquellas palabras aceleraron su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía feliz.

La rubia salió del aula y fue directo a encontrarse con Kitty, debía dejar de pensar en Rachel, entre ellas no podía ocurrir nada, pero ahora ella tenía 18 ya no había problema en que estuvieran juntas pensaba, ya era mayor de edad podía hacerlo, pero no, era su maestra eso solo empeoraba la situación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa esta noche, así que vamos debes ponerte guapa

-No me digas que organizaste una fiesta sorpresa – sonrió la chica

-Pues si – abrazo a su amiga – son tus 18 años debemos celebrarlo al máximo.

Kitty había organizado una gran fiesta para la rubia, invito a casi todo el instituto y le pidió a su padre que reservara el bar, el lugar estaba repleto y la gente se divertía, Quinn se sorprendió mucho ante el detalle de su amiga, si Kitty podía ser muchas cosas pero no podía negar que era una gran persona, la rubia vestía un pantalón negro, una chaqueta de cuero ceñida a su cuerpo y el cabello suelto, era muy distinto su look en la secundaria ya que básicamente siempre debía usar su uniforme de porrista pero aquella noche quería disfrutar, se veía preciosa completamente despampanante.

-Esto está mal no puedo, no puedo San – decía la morena desesperada, apenas había visto que la gente comenzaba a llegar reconoció a los chicos del instituto.

-Tengo una idea genial – dijo la latina, estaban en la parte de atrás del bar discutiendo que iba a hacer – es una fiesta, ponte este antifaz

-Ay que genial idea – dijo molesta - ¿un antifaz? Idiota igual me va a reconocer ¿Qué te crees que soy Batman? ¿Arrow? Deja de ver tanta televisión Santana, esos niños me van a reconocer y todo se arruinara.

-Deja de ser tan dramática – decía riéndose – por cierto arrow es muy buena, seria genial pintarte el rosto pero quizás tu nariz te delate

-Idiota ya deja de hablar nos van a descubrir.

-Claro que no, todo está oscuro ahí, recógete el cabello y te aseguro que nadie sabrá quién eres, yo haré lo mismo y todo saldrá bien, solo no hables.

-Eso será difícil – bufo molesta y se colocó el antifaz.

-No queremos que nos despidan así que esto tiene que funcionar.

-Más te vale que funcione

Volvieron al bar y comenzaron a servir las bebidas, todos sin alcohol por orden del señor Wilde, el plan parecía funcionar ya que nadie parecía reconocerla, a lo lejos observaba a Quinn bailar con sus compañeros, aquella noche se veía particularmente hermosa.

Un chico que había visto en los pasillos del instituto bailaba con la rubia y los celos comenzaron a invadirla ¿Qué hacia ese idiota tocándola? No podía apartar su mirada de ella, se veía feliz disfrutando de la fiesta pero ese idiota se la comía con la mirada

-Ya deja de babear por ella.

-Me tiene mal San, no sé cuánto tiempo aguante, mírala como baila y ese idiota no deja de tocarla, iré a romperle la nariz

-Estas de suerte ya es legal – le guiño el ojo – deja la violencia Berry.

-Idiota – sonrió.

-Ve por más hielo – le pido – por favor.

-Pero la próxima vas tú

-Lo que digas enana, pero date prisa.

Rachel fue hacia el congelador y agarro una bolsa de hielo, cuando estaba a punto de salir tropezó con alguien

-Lo siento tanto – era Quinn y quedo paralizada - ¿estás bien? – pero no dijo nada solo asintió haciéndole entender que todo estaba en orden – bien ¿sabes en donde está el baño? – Negó con la cabeza y sojero la bolsa de hielo fuertemente contra su cuerpo - ¿eres muda? Bonito antifaz – se acercó, su aliento evidenciaba que había bebido.

-Me tengo que ir – susurro.

-Espera, dime en donde está el baño y te dejo ir

-No lo se

-Vamos Miss Berry dígame en donde está el baño– le dijo antes de que se alejara y la morena se quedó inmóvil hasta se había olvidado como se respiraba

-El perfume que usas te delato y también el tatuaje en tu muñeca – le señalo, la morena tenía un pequeño la izquierda.

-Maldita sea – se quitó el antifaz – no le digas a nadie, necesito el dinero y me están pagando muy bien

-No te juzgo – se rió – puedes hacer con tu vida lo que desees.

-Por favor Quinn no se lo digas a nadie – le repetía desesperada.

-No le diré a nadie deja de preocuparte tanto

-Oh por dios muchas gracias – suspiro aliviada

-Ahora ayúdame a llegar al baño que siento que me caeré en cualquier momento – Rachel la sujeto de la cintura y la rubia se apoyó en su cuerpo, estaba muy mareada por el efecto del alcohol.

-No debiste beber tanto – le decía ayudándola a llegar al baño.

-Es mi cumpleaños – protesto – por cierto no me has dado mi regalo

-Estás loca – se rió.

-Es verdad Berry, todo el maldito día estuve esperando a que te me acercaras y me dijeras feliz cumpleaños – dijo mientras la morena le ayudaba a limpiarse el rostro.

-Pero si te dije feliz cumpleaños – susurro observando a la chica.

-Pero no lo dijiste de corazón.

-Estas ebria - le dijo sonriendo y retirando un mechón de pelo de su rostro - vamos trata de respirar iré a buscarte un poco de agua y un café

-No me dejes – se aferró a Rachel

-No lo haré, solo quédate aquí un momento regreso enseguida - acaricio su mejilla – vas a estar bien – la morena no tardó mucho en ir hasta la parte de atrás del bar y conseguir un café bien cagado, al volver encontró a Quinn exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado – vaya cuando dije que no te movieras no pensé que lo tomarías tan a pecho.

-Te extrañe

-Anda bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor – dijo evitando contestarle.

-Sabe horrible

-No tiene azúcar, así te sentirás mejor – sonrió

-No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida

-Si claro, yo dije lo mismo en mi primera borrachera.

-Gracias

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, feliz cumpleaños Quinn quiero que sepas que eres una chica maravillosa, detrás de esa faceta de niña malcriada y prepotente se esconde la verdadera tú, aquella persona sensible y admirable, no dejes que las cosa malas opaquen tu verdadera belleza, felices 18 – al terminar de decirle aquello Quinn estaba tan conmovida que solo atino a arrodillarse y comenzar a llorar – oh vamos no llores.

-Es que lo que me dijiste fue tan hermoso – le decía sollozando

-Pero no llores – decía aguantando la risa, se veía tan adorable y tierna – vamos es tu día no puedes llorar.

-De seguro me veo horrible llorando – se limpió las lágrimas.

-Te ves hermosa de cualquier manera – y si era verdad Quinn a pesar de todo se veía completamente hermosa aquella noche.

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, gracias por comentar :)**

 **Twitter/Instagram/Wattpad: dcimaginegirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rachel se encontraba en la sala de profesores disfrutando de su café, estaba sentada observando su teléfono, como era costumbre en ella revisaba Tumblr algo que siempre la distraía, era interesante ver los blogs de otras personas, pero sobre todo esperaba encontrar algo nuevo de alittlelamb, entro a su perfil pero nada, no había subido nada en días, estaba algo preocupada ya que normalmente lo hacía a menudo, pero no debía pensar mas ello, debía enfocarse en su trabajo y en su proyecto, en ese momento noto que alguien se sentaba en frente de ella.

-Hey – la saludaba - ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

-Hola Isabela – sonrió – bueno he tenido unos días difíciles así que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

-¿Ya no quieres que te busque? – exacto pensó Rachel, pero eso lastimaría los sentimientos de la chica, no podía comportarse como una idiota.

-Tu eres una chica increíble y créeme que disfruto pasar tiempo a tu lado, pero si empezamos algo más serio no ira a ningún lado, yo me iré de Lima en unos cuantos meses así que prefiero no involucrarme con nadie.

-Lo entiendo – suspiro – perdóname por haber actuado así, solo que de verdad me gustas mucho.

-Y tú me gustas a mí – bueno le gustaba tenerla en su cama – pero es mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Si tienes razón – se levantó – nos veremos por ahí.

-Así será.

Bueno, un peso menos pensó la morena, ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de lo que la chica estuviera sintiendo, era mejor así no podía involucrarse con nadie. Era mejor dejar las cosas en claro, se sentía mejor, pero lo que sentía por Quinn no desaparecía, de hecho con el tiempo se hacía cada vez más intenso, ni si quiera sabia porque tenía tanto poder sobre ella, pero si eso era amor realmente estaba en aprietos.

-Buenos días – sonreía la morena - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien – respondio la rubia, bastante cortante.

-Bueno, aquí tienes otras hojas para que las corrijas.

-Gracias.

Y así pasó la hora de castigo, Quinn no dijo absolutamente nada, se dedicó a hacer su trabajo y al terminar le entrego a la morena. No había dicho una sola palabra y cuando Rachel le preguntaba algo tan solo le respondía con monosílabos.

-¿Pasa algo Quinn?

-No, para nada ¿ya me puedo retirar?

-Vamos, no te pongas así, si yo hice algo que te molestara dímelo y lo solucionamos.

-No has hecho nada – le respondió rápidamente – ¿me puedo ir?

-Claro, puedes irte – dijo y la rubia salió rápidamente del aula de clases, casi parecía que estaba huyendo, la morena creía que la etapa en la que se detestaban había terminado, pero todo parecía indicar que no era así.

Diciembre comenzaba y con ello las vacaciones de invierno, Rachel agradecía que finalmente tendría unos días libres, por otro lado las cosas con Quinn estaban algo tensas desde lo sucedido en la fiesta de la rubia ambas no podían entablar una conversación por más de dos minutos y eso hacía que la detención de la rubia se volviera una tortura, la morena no entendía el cambio repentino de Quinn, después de aquella noche se volvió más fría y distante.

-Algo le has de haber hecho Berry – le decía Santana, se encontraban en el departamento, eran ya las nueve de la noche y la morena decidió contarle como se sentía a su amiga.

-No hice nada – respondía molesta – te lo aseguro, aquel día en la fiesta solo la ayude a que se le bajara la borrachera, después nos despedimos y eso fue todo.

-¿Se besaron?

-Claro que no, no podía aprovecharme de ella, estaba mareada y no iba a sacar ventaja de la situación San. Lo admito que deseaba hacerlo, pero respeto mucho a Quinn.

-Bien – se sentó a su lado en el sofá – entonces no entiendo, capaz y es bipolar, capaz y está loca.

-Puede ser – suspiro – es que no lo entiendo todo iba muy bien y de repente se vuelve completamente idiota.

-Dale tiempo, ya ha de reaccionar.

-No tenemos tiempo, la próxima semana son las nacionales del equipo de ciencia y tendré que viajar junto a ella y al equipo a Nueva York

-Estas en problemas Berry

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-Ya deja de preocuparte, si quieres yo hablo con ella y le pregunto qué le sucede, le daré un par de cachetadas y quedara como nueva, no te preocupes.

-No San – se reía – déjalo así, como tú dices debo darle tiempo.

Obviamente la latina no se iba a quedar tranquila con lo que su amiga le decía, así que al día siguiente fue hacia la secundaria y espero pacientemente en el estacionamiento a que la rubia llegara, después de minutos que le parecieron eternos ahí estaba, llegaba algo apurada así que corrió a alcanzarla.

-Oye tu niña – le grito y la rubia se detuvo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tu peor pesadilla

-¿Qué? – respondió nerviosa.

-Bueno, no tanto así mas bien soy quien te quiere ayudar, me llamo Santana López – le extendió la mano – soy amiga de Rachel, bueno de Miss Berry.

-No entiendo

-Ay niña – suspiro – vamos sube a mi moto debemos charlar un poco.

-No iré con una desconocida a ningún lugar – dijo a la defensiva

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi licencia? ¿Mi record policial? ¿Mi acta de nacimiento? Estoy limpia niña, no te hare nada, no soy una loca psicópata, bueno quizás un poco loca pero no te haré daño.

-Eres una idiota no iré contigo ni a la esquina – trato de alejarse, pero la latina la detuvo – suéltame.

-Mira Berry está muy preocupada contigo y no me gusta que Berry este de mal humor así que vamos a charlar un poco.

-¿Preocupada?

-Bien ya te convencí así que deja de hacerte la de rogar y acompáñame, te comprare un helado

-No tengo siete años.

-Lo sé ya eres legal – se rió – vamos es enserio necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Me traerás de vuelta cuando terminemos?

-Por supuesto rubia, vamos.

Quinn finalmente acepto y subió a la moto con la latina, era extraño que la amiga de Rachel la buscara, claro que la recordaba, la había visto los primeros días de clases abrazando a la morena, lo que la termino de convencer es que aquella mujer había dicho que Rachel estaba preocupada.

Llegaron hasta una cafetería y ordenaron algo de comer. Santana López intimidaba a cualquiera, la rubia no sabía que decir, lo único que quería era saber que sucedía con Rachel.

-Bien, lo primero que quiero preguntarte es ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpada, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué? Digo lo tienes todo para ser una persona increíble pero la actitud no la entiendo.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, eres guapa, elegante pero tienes un carácter y un sentido del humor pésimo.

-Bueno yo soy así porque la vida me ha golpeado varias veces, me protejo detrás del humor para ver la vida un poco menos complicada, soy así porque tengo una gran armadura que busca proteger mi frágil corazón.

-Vaya – dijo sorprendida

-Tu turno

-Todo en mi vida siempre tiene que estar bajo control, ya tengo todo mi futuro decidido, soy así porque sé que de esta manera no me van a lastimar, me siento más segura si soy de esta manera, sé que si muestro vulnerabilidad se aprovecharan de mí, no me volverán a respetar y ese sería mi fin, no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que siento

-¿Qué sientes?

-Muchas cosas – suspiro mirando hacia el suelo – no creo que siquiera pueda explicarlo.

-Te diré algo, Rachel es una mujer increíble muy pocas veces la he visto preocuparse por alguien más que no sea su familia o sus amigos más cercanos, quienes son muy pocos por cierto, no es de las personas que les toma aprecio a quienes conoce de un día para el otro, pero contigo fue extraño, incluso antes de que puedas imaginarlo Rachel ya se preocupaba por ti, cuando me contó que tenía una alumna que la sacaba de quicio solo me reí, le dije que de seguro era una niña malcriada y que se calmaría, fue así como esa niña cambio de actitud y mi mejor amiga se sentía feliz de saber que logro tener impacto en su vida, no tengo idea de lo que Rachel siente realmente por ti, quizás es amor o quizás solo deseo de ayudar pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, lo único que te pido es que reacciones, no puedes seguir escondiendo lo que realmente eres.

-Rachel es una mujer increíble, sé que me he comportado como una idiota con ella, lo sé, tienes razón en todo lo que dices pero ella es mi profesora y si suena estúpido pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me gusta, y eso asusta, Rachel se ira cuando termine el año escolar me lo ha dicho cientos de veces y sé que después de eso desaparecerá de mi vida y yo solo seré un recuerdo más, así como Isabela y no quiero eso para mí.

-No lo serás, esa chica no fue más que una distracción para Rachel, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero tu terminaras la secundaria, luego podrás hacer lo que tú quieras, no lo que tus padres hayan decidido, deberías entenderlo.

-Ya te lo dije, ya está todo listo estudiare medicina aquí en Lima seguiré la tradición familiar, Rachel ira a Los Ángeles a cumplir sus sueños, publicara una gran historia en la revista de sus sueños y todo seguirá su curso normal.

-No creo que deberías conformarte, ni Rachel ni yo lo hicimos y aunque ha sido difícil somos felices

-¿Mi felicidad lo vale?

-Creo que tú lo vales, deja de ser una idiota con mi mejor amiga y habla con ella.

-Lo hare – le sonrió – gracias por esto.

-No hay de que rubia, si algún día terminas saliendo con la enana seremos como cuñadas

-Idiota – comenzó a reírse.

-Me lo dicen a menudo.

Volvieron a la secundaria y ya era casi la hora de salida, Quinn debía ir a detención así que le agradeció una vez más a la latina y la abrazo, en ese momento Rachel salía hacia el estacionamiento y las observo, corrió hacia donde se encontraban para enfrentarlas.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Hola enana – le saludo -¿Cómo estás?

-No me digas que hiciste lo único que te pedí que no hicieras Santana López

-Enana, yo te puedo explicar

-Oh por dios de seguro le contaste cualquier cosa para avergonzarme te conozco

-De hecho – intervino la rubia

-¿Le contaste de la vez en la Vegas y que tuve que correr desnuda por todo el casino? Oh por dios te odio.

-No dije nada enana – comenzó a reírse – no le conté nada de nada.

-¿Qué? Oh dios

-Miss Berry será mejor que entremos – sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me muero? – decía dramáticamente.

-Ya cuanto drama – se acercó la latina y le dio un beso en la frente – nos vemos en la noche, te quiero enana.

-Y yo a ti San – suspiro – bien señorita Fabray es hora de su detención.

Las chicas llegaron al aula y el silencio se volvió a adueñar del lugar, Rachel había trabajado en un artículo para una revista desde hacía ya casi seis meses, había tardado casi dos meses en obtener la información necesaria y cuatro más en lograr escribirlo correctamente, ese era su pase para su nueva vida, fue así como le pidió ayuda a Quinn para que lo leyera y le diera su opinión, el articulo trataba sobre una paciente con cáncer que tuvo que someterse a diferentes tratamientos para salvar su vida, después de dos años decidió que ya no quería más ayuda de los doctores, se decidió a viajar por el mundo y cumplir sus sueños, seis meses después en un chequeo rutinario descubrieron que el cáncer había desaparecido, fue así como aquella historia inspiro a Rachel a crear un artículo completo.

-La historia es increíble, realmente te inspira – le comentaba la rubia.

-Lo sé es por eso que la elegí.

-¿Qué título le pondrás?

-Lo he pensado mucho – sonrió – se llamara "Science and Faith"

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es una historia en donde hay muchos hechos científicos, muchos datos y todo eso, pero también hay fe, hay algo que no podemos explicarlo con los números o las estadísticas, es algo que va más allá.

-Va a ser todo un éxito te lo aseguro.

-Eso espero es mi boleto para salir de aquí.

-¿Te iras apenas acabe el año?

-Pues sí, Santana y yo ya lo tenemos decidido.

-Está bien – respondio y volvió el silencio a la habitación, la morena sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber que le había dicho Santana así que finalmente decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué hacías con Santana?

-Quiso hablar conmigo nada más, no te preocupes.

-Oh si me preocupo sé cómo es mi mejor amiga.

-No pasó nada, me hizo entender muchas cosas eres muy afortunada de contar con alguien como ella, es grandiosa.

-Vaya que cambio.

-Lo siento tanto, sé que he actuado de manera errática últimamente y te debo una disculpa

-Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué cambio todo?

-Yo – se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el salón –no sé por dónde empezar.

-Por el inicio – sonrió.

-Eres pésima contando chistes – la miro sonriendo – de verdad pésima.

-Al menos sonreíste.

-Lo hice – se acercó a Rachel y acaricio su mejilla, la miro fijamente por unos segundos como pidiendo permiso para besarla, no se detuvo más y la sujeto del cuello atrayéndola hacia ella, finalmente la beso, luego de tantos meses en los que reprimió lo que sentía se sintió con las suficiente fuerzas para besarla, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápido, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, las manos de Rachel rápidamente se posaron en la cintura de Quinn y le correspondió el beso, vaya había soñado con aquel momento por mucho tiempo y finalmente estaba sucediendo, la tenía allí junto a ella, podía sentir sus labios, su piel, podía disfrutar de su perfume y de aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba. Sus respiraciones agitadas acompañaban las caricias que Rachel dejaba en su espalda, Quinn llevaba aquel uniforme de porristas que le volvía loca, tenerla cerca con aquella falda no ayudaba a que Rachel se controlara, deseaba sentirla, tocarla finalmente, pero sabía que no podía ir tan rápido.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para recobrar un poco de aire, los labios de Quinn estaban hinchados, sus mejillas rojas y su cabello era un desastre, el beso había sido cien veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

-Eso fue – dijo Rachel – fue…

-No tienes que decir nada…

-Quinn yo…dios yo sé que esto difícil pero si sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí al besarte no voy a dejarte ir, no podría.

-Entonces no me dejes ir.

-No lo hare – le sonrió y sostuvo su mano, la miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, ahí la tenía frente a ella sonriendo y no había mejor sensación en ese momento.

-¿Me contaras al vez que corriste desnuda por un casino en las Vegas?

-Oh por favor – comenzó a reírse

-Anda cuéntame

-Eres increíble – se acercó y volvió a atrapar sus labios – te contare lo que quieras.

-Perfecto.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde conversando en el salón de clases, nadie las interrumpió y pudieron pasar finalmente un tiempo a solas, fue solo hasta ese momento que Quinn comprendió que no todo estaba dicho, que finalmente quería tomar las riendas de su vida.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado su fin de semana :)**

 **Saludos gracias por todo comenten no les cuesta nada hacerlo, estamos a la mitad de la historia !**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Youth – Troye Sivan**

Era 15 de diciembre, todo estaba listo para que el equipo de ciencia viajara hacia Nueva York, el vuelo saldría a las 11 de la noche así que todos los chicos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto todos estaban bastante emocionados, sin duda el hecho de que fuera en una ciudad tan significativa hacia que todos se sintieran ansiosos.

-Bien – decía Rachel – ahora están a mi cargo, no hagan nada estúpido se los suplico quiero conservar mi empleo al menos hasta que termine el año escolar.

-No se preocupe Miss Berry nos comportaremos – decía Artie

-Bien eso espero, por favor sean buenos chicos.

-No somos perros – respondía Tina

-Como sea – sonrió – bien vamos que nuestro vuelo está a punto de salir.

Quinn tomo su maleta y espero a que todos fueran hacia la puerta de ingreso, con cuidado se acercó a Rachel y le sonrió, sabía que debían ser cuidadosas, pero tener tiempo a solas con ella en Nueva York era algo que la rubia deseaba más que nada.

Ya dentro del avión se acomodaron en los asientos, Quinn aprovecho la emoción de sus compañeros para sentarse al lado de Rachel. El día finalmente había llegado, había estado tan ansiosa por el viaje que los nervios por el concurso casi habían desaparecido.

-No creo que sea prudente que te sientes a mi lado

-No pasara nada, míralos están demasiado emocionados descubriendo cómo funciona la luz de sus asientos que apenas te notan

-Igual, hay que mantener las distancias.

-Muero por besarte – le susurro provocando que la morena perdiera todo el autocontrol.

-Dios, este va a ser un largo viaje – se acomodó en su asiento mientras la rubia sonreía.

Finalmente se encontraban en el hotel, el viaje había sido bastante pesado pero todo estaba en orden, las reservaciones no fallaron y ya todos tenían asignada su habitación, pero había un pequeño problema

-¿Cómo que no tiene habitación señorita Fabray? – decía Rachel tratando de mantener la calma, pero estaba a punto de perder el control, todo tenía que salir bien y apenas habían llegado las cosas parecían complicarse.

-Lo que escucha Miss Berry, fui hacia recepción y me dijeron que habían perdido la reservación de una habitación – los demás chicos veían preocupados ya que la rubia no tenía un lugar en donde dormir

-Escúcheme bien – decía la morena a la recepcionista – reservamos ocho habitaciones simples, una para cada uno de mis chicos y obviamente una para mi pero una de mis estudiantes no tiene su habitación y usted no me da una solución

-Lo sentimos mucho, no sabemos cómo sucedió le pedimos mil disculpas, lo único que puedo ofrecerles es una habitación con una cama para dos personas, se lo daremos gratis – decía preocupada.

-Bien incompetentes – bufo molesta – denme la maldita habitación

-Aquí tiene lo sentimos mucho.

-Ya dijo eso

La morena suspiro molesta, camino hacia donde se encontraban todos los chicos y les contó lo sucedido.

-Podemos hacer esto, Quinn tu puedes compartir habitación con alguna de tus compañeras o bueno podemos compartir habitación es tu decisión

-No quiero molestar a Marley o a Tina con todo esto Miss Berry creo que lo mejor será que sea su compañera de habitación por estas noches

-Bien – suspiro Rachel – está bien, vamos de una vez.

Perfecto el plan de Quinn había salido a la perfección, días atrás había llamado al hotel para cancelar la reservación de una habitación, había sido muy fácil, ahora su plan estaba saliendo tal y como lo había pensado, podría pasar tiempo a solas con Rachel

-Son unos incompetentes, se supone que es uno de los mejores hoteles en la ciudad y mira – decía la morena muy molesta mientras entraban a la habitación, era bastante espaciosa, tenía un mini bar, televisión, una pequeña sala, balcón para observar la ciudad y un baño – pero me van a escuchar.

Apenas la morena cerró la puerta y dejo las maletas en el suelo, Quinn se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla, últimamente era lo único que alegraba su día, las detenciones ahora eran una excusa para besarla

-Vaya – sonrió Rachel tratando de recuperarse de aquel beso – me encantas

-Y tú a mí, pero deja de quejarte tanto, gracias a ese error estamos juntas – coloco sus manos en la cintura de Rachel – a solas.

-Si – respondio casi susurrando mientras observaba sus labios.

Había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que se besaron y Rachel se sentía en las nubes, estaba completamente feliz, la rubia le hacía feliz, cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta lo mucho que le encantaba aquella chica, pero algo la preocupaba. Rachel quería contarle sobre el blog, sabía que debía decírselo, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo tomaría pero era algo que debía hacer.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y los chicos ya estaban es sus habitaciones exhaustos, habían tenido que ir a registrarse para el concurso y llenar un sinfín de papeles, finalmente podían descansar a gusto, la morena ordeno comida para ella y Quinn y espero pacientemente que la rubia terminara de bañarse, estaba decidida debía contarle todo, ese era el momento indicado.

-Que buena ducha – salía del cuarto vistiendo solo una toalla que poco y nada cubría su cuerpo

-Si…si muy…eso…que calor hace aquí.

-¿estás bien? – Pregunto inocentemente – estamos como a cinco grados Rach, digo Miss Berry

-Si…sí. Yo…muy bien si – trato de sonreír.

-Te creo – dijo y comenzó a secar su cabello ante la atenta mirada de Rachel

-Tengo que contarte algo

-Ya – dejo la toalla que estaba utilizando para secarse el cabello a un lado y camino hacia Rachel - ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Bueno, veras – observo como la rubia se lamia los labios – vístete por favor o no podré resistir más, no me puedo concentrar si estas así, tan solo con una toalla. No soy de piedra Quinn, no resisto demasiado.

-No quiero que te resistas – dijo sentándose en las piernas de la chica – solo deja de pensar tanto

-No, enserio debemos hablar primero – trataba de no tocarla

-No me gusta hablar – intento besarla pero la esquivo – vamos Miss Berry sé que usted también quiere – dijo provocándola nuevamente.

-Es muy enserio.

-Bien – se levantó molesta y cogió algo de ropa para cambiarse, minutos después volvió a salir del baño. Llevaba un pijama color azul claro, su cabello aun un poco húmedo y un saco de lana.

Rachel comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por la habitación, bastante nerviosa

-Bien, no sé cómo decir esto así que solo iré directo al punto

-Te agradecería que lo hicieras, ya me estas preocupando.

-¿Te suena si digo alittlelamb?

-¿Tu como sabes eso?

-Hace varios meses yo estaba en Tumblr como siempre, ya sabes una cosa llevo a la otra y termine en ese blog, yo soy missrb, comenzamos a conversar fue increíble Quinn a pesar de que no te conocía y no tenía mayores datos sobre ti eras interesante, todo fue muy natural hasta que llegue al instituto, el primer día cuando te quite el celular me di cuenta que eras tu

-Oh por dios ¿estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

-No, claro que no, debes escucharme

-Solo entiendo que te has estado riendo de mí

-No es así Quinn, cuando me entere supe que no podía seguir escribiéndote y me aleje

-Algo que fue muy doloroso debes saberlo, yo confiaba en la chica con la que me escribía de un día para el otro se fue dejándome sin explicaciones.

-Lo siento, lo siento Quinn, yo no quería complicar más las cosas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No sabía cómo hacerlo, tienes que creerme no me he burlado de ti ni tampoco me aproveche de la situación.

-Oh dios – se sentó en la cama tomándose la cabeza.

-Si me odias lo entiendo, no debí guardármelo, no debí pero solo sucedió Quinn.

-Voy a salir un rato – se levantó y Rachel trato de detenerla – solo quiero pensar un poco.

-No te alejes del hotel por favor

-No lo hare.

Apenas dejo la habitación Rachel supo que estaba en problemas, quizás esto lo cambiaria todo, quizás Quinn no entendería que nada había sido planeado y que ella lo había ocultado por miedo. La rubia llego hasta el restaurante y sentó a disfrutar de una taza de chocolate caliente, Rachel era una mujer interesante, divertida algo dramática pero todo, cada parte de su personalidad le encantaba, sabía que sus días estaban contados, la rubia solo tenía dos opciones según sus padres, ir a Yale o quedarse en Lima para estudiar medicina, ninguna de esas opciones emocionaban a la rubia, no quería estudiar eso pero si les contaba a sus padres lo que verdaderamente quería sabía que sería su fin, no permitirían que estudiara periodismo, eso era realmente lo que le apasionaba, escribir, investigar y sabía que de esa manera combinaría sus dos grandes pasiones, la investigación y la escritura.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estar con Rachel solo sería alargar una despedida dolorosa.

-Un chocolate caliente siempre queda bien con un poco de pastel – se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un poco del postre.

-Gracias – lo acepto

-Estaba preocupada por ti – dijo la morena – me estaba volviendo loca en la habitación, pero si quieres que te deje más tiempo a solas lo haré.

-Entiendo lo que sucedió, admito que no me gustó la idea de que me lo ocultaras.

-Lo sé – le tomo de la mano – lo siento tanto.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte más. Decidí crear ese blog porque era la única forma de ser yo, de esa manera nadie sabría quien estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, nadie me juzgaría, la gente no toma bien que una persona tenga una parte de su vida que no quiere compartir.

-Lo que escribes es increíble, debes saber que tienes mucho talento y fue así como me enamore de tus letras, sé que suena ridículo, pero lograste atraparme

-Y tú a mí – le sonrió – no me considero buena escribiendo de hecho creo que me falta mucho por mejorar, pero lo disfruto Rach, me encanta hacerlo

-No deberías de dejar de lado algo que tanto te apasiona

-Lo sé, pero todo esto es difícil

-Quinn, debes saber que tú eres muy especial para mí

-Rachel, todo ha sido muy lindo pero debemos despertar, esta fantasía se tiene que terminar, tú te vas a ir a Los Ángeles y yo…

-Tu puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, sé que la situación con tu familia es complicada, lo entiendo pero más vale tu felicidad, quiero que seas capaz de cuando tengas treinta años mires hacia el pasado y te sientas satisfecha con cómo es tu vida, quiero que cumplas tus sueños.

-Rach – suspiro Quinn.

-Te quiero – le sonrió – yo voy a estar siempre aquí, o en Los Ángeles, en la China o en donde la idiota de Santana quiera ir – dijo provocando la risa de la rubia – lo quiero decir es que no importa que suceda puedes contar conmigo.

-Te quiero – fue lo único que respondió antes de besarla, la sujeto del cuello de su abrigo y la acerco más hacia ella para disfrutar de sus labios.

-Quiero mostrarte algo – acaricio su mejilla - ¿confías en mí?

-Claro que sí.

Después que ambas fueran hacia la habitación y se vistieran con ropa más abrigada, salieron a recorrer las calles de Nueva York, la morena las conocía perfectamente, cada sitio, cada lugar escondido, se sentía en casa.

Caminaban por la avenida llena de gente disfrutando de las luces, los lugares mientras iban tomadas de la mano, Rachel ya no recordaba hacia cuanto se había sentido tan bien, su primera relación había sido hermosa mientras duro y pensó que jamás volvería a sentir algo parecido, se convenció que el amor era perder el tiempo, pero ahí estaba ella tomada de la mano de una mujer asombrosa, miraba a Quinn y se sentía como tener 18 años nuevamente y viviendo su primer amor.

-Te va a encantar son los mejores perros calientes de la ciudad.

-Está bien – sonrió antes de aceptar probarlos – muy muy ricos.

-Ves, tú si tienes buen gusto – le decía mientras se encontraban en pleno Time Square disfrutando de aquel bocadillo.

La noche era bastante fría, pero nada importaba, se tenían la una a la otra y estaban completamente felices.

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en una pequeña banca ubicada en una de las aceras, observando todo a su alrededor, Quinn tenía un gorro color rosa cubriendo su cabeza, guantes del mismo color y una chaqueta negra bastante abrigada, Rachel observaba cada movimiento de la chica, se notaba lo emocionada que estaba con todo.

-¿Te gusto Nueva York?

-Amo las luces – sonrió.

-Lo sé, todo parece sacado de un cuento, de una de esas películas que tanto detestas.

-Solo digo que si van a hacer una película romántica lo hagan más realista, el amor si existe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque debe existir, no creo que el mundo sea tan horrible para que un sentimiento tan increíble sea solo una fantasía.

-¿Ya hiciste los cálculos que lo prueban? – la molestaba, siempre había adorado ver a la rubia tan ensimismada en sus estudios

-Por supuesto y tú sabes que las matemáticas no mienten

-Claro que no – se acercó y la beso - ¿qué es lo que en verdad quieres estudiar?

-Periodismo, sé que no es la gran cosa y eso pero es lo que siempre he querido

-Claro que es la gran cosa, lo es porque es tu sueño, no voy a dejar que nadie incluyéndote te alejen de ello, debes luchar Quinn

-Suena fácil

-No lo es, la madre de Santana quería que ella fuera abogada, ya sabes tradición familiar, cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria ella apareció en mi puerta con una maleta, le había dicho finalmente a su madre que su sueño era otro, dos días después dejamos nuestras casas y llegamos aquí a Nueva York, completamente solas, fueron días difíciles pero luego todo comenzó a mejorar, ver a Santana tan feliz estudiando lo que verdaderamente quería había valido todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, lo que quiero decir es que lleva tiempo pero luego todo comienza a encontrar su rumbo.

-Vaya – sonrió – si tienes razón, quizás ya es tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo.

-No dejes ir tus sueño Quinn – la tomo de la mano.

-Gracias por esta noche, me divertí mucho.

-Yo también la pase increíble.

-Pero creo que deberíamos volver.

-Lo sé, vamos princesa que pronto me convertiré en una calabaza

-Pero la calabaza más hermosa que he visto.

Al volver al hotel todo estaba tranquilo, solo habían salido unas cuantas horas y todo parecía bajo control, volvieron a la habitación y Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la beso, se atrevió a llevar el beso a un siguiente nivel, comenzó a quitarle el abrigo a la rubia, beso su mejilla, su cuello y sus manos se colaron dentro de su camisa.

-No para – decía la rubia susurrando

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hacerlo – dijo bastante nerviosa

-Está bien – acaricio su mejilla – no te obligare a nada.

-Bien.

La morena no entendía muy bien que sucedía, si la rubia tenia cambios de humor algo extraños, así que no hizo demasiado caso, se acomodó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, a los pocos minutos Quinn hizo lo mismo se recostó de lado observando a la morena.

-Lo siento

-Deja de preocuparte tanto – sonrió – todo está bien, quizás me pase un poco.

-Gracias por entender, te quiero, pero no quiero que mi primera vez sea de esa manera.

-Espera – se levantó rápidamente de la cama y encendió la luz -¿tu primera vez?

-Si – dijo un tanto apenada.

-No, espera eres la capitana de las porristas por lo que se has salido con algunos chicos, eres la persona más popular en la secundaria y…

-Y son estereotipos nada más, yo nunca he estado con nadie.

-Oh dios y yo te estaba…vaya soy una idiota…

-No lo eres – se reía – te quiero Rach, solo que si me gustaría ir más despacio, solo eso.

-Claro que sí, tendrás todas esas cursilerías, una cama con rosas, velas, chocolates, vino va a ser todo eso, hare que sea especial

-No necesito eso – sonreía – no quiero nada de esas cosas, te quiero a ti que lo que tenemos sea algo más sólido, no quiero ser una más en tu lista para ser sincera.

-No tengo una lista

-Es un decir – bufo molesta.

-Lo sé pero cuando te enojas te ves hermosa – la abrazo – ahora vamos a dormir.

-Bien pero antes – se acercó a la morena y beso sus labios, era lento y pausado, se notaba que ambas lo disfrutaban, la rubia se separó un poco y le sonrió, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos meses que estaría en Nueva York abrazada a Rachel Berry y besándola, se habría reído, pero era verdad ahí estaba ella junto a la chica - Buenas noches Rach

-Buenas noches Quinn – susurro y el abrazo por la cintura para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Si al fin me puse a escribir ando de vaga lo siento jaja pero ya actualizaré mas seguido (eso espero)**

 **Sigan comentando quiero saber que tal va la historia**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Rachel estaba en la habitación alistando todo para el concurso, comenzaría en dos horas y todo debía estar listo, la rubia había salido para reunirse con los demás chicos y organizar como afrontarían la competencia, serian rodas de preguntas en las que deberían contestar ya sea como equipos o solos. Confiaba en que podían ganar, todos se habían preparado por semanas para ese momento. Mientras Rachel terminaba de guardar todos los papeles, tocaron a la puerta varias veces así que la morena preocupada fue abrir.

-Enana estamos en problemas

-Dios San – la miro sorprendida - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Sorpresa – aparecía Ryder detrás de ella muy sonriente - ¿creíste que te ibas a escapar?

-Estamos muertas – dijo la latina.

Ryder empujo a Santana dentro del dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Se veía furioso, las chicas solo se abrazaron.

-No quiero morir tan joven, aún no he encontrado el amor – decía la morena.

-Cállense – dijo enojado – ya saben lo que quiero ahora entréguenme mi dinero

-No lo tenemos aún – fue Santana quien se puso delante del tipo protegiendo a Rachel

-¿Cómo qué no? Les di un plazo para que lo hicieran.

-Me pagaran mañana y con eso podremos darte lo que te debemos

-Yo no tengo su tiempo niñas, consigan hoy el dinero o no creo que quieran verme enojado

-No queremos – respondió la morena

-Niña buena, quiero mi dinero para el atardecer, las esperare afuera del hotel

-Si – decía la latina mientras abrazaba a la chica

Ryder salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas asustadas, el plazo había terminado y debían pagarle lo que le debían, tenían el dinero pero contando con el sueldo de Rachel de aquel mes, el mismo que no sería depositado sino hasta que volvieran de Nueva York

-No quiero morir, no puedo morir San

-Ya cálmate.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-El idiota de Ryder me fue a buscar al trabajo cuando le dije que no estabas se puso furioso me obligo a subir a un avión junto a él y aquí estamos.

-Vaya, sí que está enojado. Vino desde Lima hasta acá, no nos va a dejar en paz nunca San, tenemos que darle el dinero.

-Lo sé, pero tengo un plan, podremos conseguir el dinero pero tengo que sacrificarme

-No San, no lo hagas

-Sí, es por el bien de ambas.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-Le iré a dar una visita al idiota de Sam Evans, ya sabes que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, haré el sacrificio de hablarle bonito y le sacare el dinero

-¿crees que nos ayude?

-Solo bastara que le dé un beso y el idiota me puede dar la luna Rach

-Dios tiene que funcionar – escucharon voces fuera de la habitación – oh no – reconoció su voz enseguida Quinn se aproximaba a la habitación.

-¿Te estas quedando con alguien? – la miro sorprendida

-Entra al armario

-No, enana, no lo haré, tarde muchos años en salir de esa cosa, no lo haré soy orgullosamente amante de las partes femeninas

-No idiota – le respondía enojada – por favor entra luego te lo explico.

-Dios – entro y rápidamente la morena cerró la puerta.

No quería preocupar a la rubia con sus problemas ese era el principal motivo por el que no quería que la latina y la rubia se encuentren, sabía que eso solo desconcentraría a Quinn así que debía ocultarlo al menos hasta que acabara la competencia.

-Hey – entraba Quinn muy sonriente – buen día – se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

La noche anterior había sido genial, se divirtieron, conversaron y ahora Quinn se sentía más segura, sabía lo que quería, sabía que lo que sentía por Rachel iba más allá de pura atracción física, o de quizás un capricho, la quería y ahora estaba convencida de aquello.

-Hola – sonrió – pensé que ya te ibas a ir con el equipo a practicar esas cosas que no entiendo

-Son formulas y ya las estudie, estoy lista

-Ah vaya que bien

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

-Si muy bien ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estas nerviosa – se acercó a abrazarla – pero te ves adorable.

-Deberíamos seguir con esta conversación fuera de la habitación

Sus nervios la delataban, sabía que Santana no era de las personas que podía permanecer mucho tiempo tranquila así que debía sacar a la rubia rápidamente del dormitorio

-¿Por qué?

-Porque bueno, aquí hace un poco de calor y bueno afuera hablaremos mejor.

-Estamos como a cinco grados Rach – le sonrió.

-Ah sí ni me di cuenta – le decía mientras se colocaba su abrigo – vamos a reunirnos con los demás chicos, tengo que explicarles un par de cosas

-Está bien – la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar – te quiero

-Te quiero – sonrió – adelántate solo debo buscar unas cosas y te alcanzo

-Está bien – dijo la rubia y salió de la habitación.

-Ay qué asco – salía la latina del closet – te quiero – decía imitando a la morena – no yo te quiero más que asco, el amor es tan cursi. No dejes que me enamore, no quiero terminar así de dominada, tú no eras así enana, esa porrista te ha cambiado.

-Ya San – la miro molesta – cuando te enamores me vas a entender y deja de molestarme o…

-Ah no, ni te atrevas a hacer una broma de mí saliendo del closet

-Yo – decía aguantando la risa

-No enana, si lo haces te enfrentaras a la ira de Santana López.

-¿Qué se siente salir del closet por segunda vez San? – comenzó a reírse.

-Te lo advertí – comenzó a correr detrás de la chica hasta lograr alcanzarla – que te dije

-No San – se reía – no por favor

-Tonta te adoro – le sonrió

-Y yo a ti San – decía sonriendo.

Podían pasar muchas cosas pero la amistad de Rachel y Santana siempre se mantenía fuerte, no habían muchas cosas que la hicieran sentir segura como contar con la latina, Rachel siempre había tenido que afrontar sus problemas completamente sola y eso la había llevado a no confiar demasiado en las personas, pero cuando ella y Santana se mudaron a Nueva York todo cambio y finalmente aprendió que tenía a alguien a su lado que nunca la abandonaría.

Después de aquello la latina fue hacia donde Sam un chico que ambas habían conocido en la Universidad, siempre tuvo un gran enamoramiento por la latina y eso debía aprovecharse, no tenían opción, Ryder estaba furioso y necesitaban el dinero. Mientras tanto la morena se dirigió con el equipo de ciencia hacia el lugar del torneo, todo estaba listo y la competencia inicio, claro los chicos tomaron la ventaja de inmediato.

Rachel observaba a Quinn sacar ventaja, era muy inteligente, aquello siempre le había llamado la atención, si era el paquete completo una chica realmente hermosa pero sobre todo inteligente, la competencia duro cerca de una hora y media y habían conseguido el primer lugar, la morena estaba muy orgullosa de los chicos.

-Felicitaciones chicos oh dios se lo merecían

-Gracias Miss Berry

Después de la ceremonia de premiación volvieron al hotel a celebrar, habían ganado 6000 dólares en efectivo además de un hermoso trofeo, todos estaban felices, la mitad del dinero seria para financiar proyectos en la escuela y la otra seria repartida entre los miembros del equipo. Lo que venían siendo casi 450 dólares por estudiante.

-Estuviste increíble – sonrió Rachel – de verdad Quinn eres muy talentosa.

-Gracias, lo conseguimos

-Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa.

-Este viaje ha sido increíble, todo ha sido perfecto, tome una decisión y pienso hablar con mis padres sobre lo que verdaderamente quiero para mi vida.

-Eso es fantástico – la abrazo sin importarle que alguien las observara – todo irá bien.

-Gracias Rach digo Miss Berry.

-De nada señorita Fabray.

Aprovechando que los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando la morena se escabulló entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal del hotel, no paso mucho y observo a Santana bajándose de un taxi.

-Ya me estaba preocupando.

-Tu tranquila yo nerviosa enana, todo saldrá bien.

-¿tienes el dinero?

-Sí. Me costó un beso de los labios de trucha pero todo está bien.

-Gracias San – la abrazo fuertemente – gracias.

-No te pongas sentimental enana, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto? Bueno todo había sucedido cuando la morena cumplió 23 años, la latina le regalo un viaje a las Vegas, según ella sería la mejor semana de sus vidas y realmente lo fue hasta que se quedaron sin un centavo, fue así como decidieron entrar en el casino a apostar sus últimos ahorros con la esperanza de recuperar algo de lo perdido, grave error ya que no lograron hacer, fue así como conocieron a Ryder un tipo que solo estaba allí buscando más víctimas. El chico les ofrecía prestarles una cantidad de dinero solo si apostaban en un juego que el elegiría, las cosas salieron bien y obtuvieron una buena ganancia, pero debían pagarle al tipo lo que le debían, fue así como su vida se convirtió en un infierno, volvieron a Nueva York y apenas Rachel se graduó decidieron escapar llegando a Los Ángeles, no sirvió de nada ya que Ryder las volvió a encontrar.

Desesperadas consiguieron pagarle la mitad de la deuda y volvieron a huir esta vez a Lima en donde tuvieron que adaptarse a un pequeño pueblo y tratar de buscar el dinero que necesitaban

Ryder llego en un auto negro escoltado por dos tipos que jamás habían visto en su vida, se acercó sin hacer mucho escandalo hacia ellas.

-¿Lo tienen?

-Si aquí esta – dijo la latina sacando una bolsa de papel llena de billetes.

-Bien – sonrió finalmente – un placer hacer negocios con ustedes nenas.

-No nos digas nenas

-Oh vamos Rachel no me guardes rencor yo solo hago mi trabajo así como tú.

-Ya déjanos en paz.

-Lo haré – tomo la bolsa y les sonrió – hasta una próxima vez, ya saben que si están en problemas pueden llamarme y con gusto ayudare

-Ni locas

Finalmente lo vieron alejarse y esperaban que fuera la última vez que tuvieran que lidiar con ese tipo, Rachel abrazo a Santana y no pudo evitar emocionarse, eso era lo último que debían hacer antes de ir a Los Ángeles a cumplir sus sueños, por un lado Rachel iría a la editorial a presentar su trabajo y Santana perseguiría su sueño de ser actriz. En dos meses las clases terminarían y serian libres.

Dos meses pensó Rachel, después de eso necesariamente debería tomar una decisión, dejar atrás todo incluyendo a Quinn o quizás luchar por lo que sentía, sabía que no era decisión que solo ella debía tomar, así que realmente esperaba que la rubia se decidiera.

-Hola niña – saludaba Santana

-Por dios ya tengo 18

-Igual, eres una pequeña para mí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a disfrutar de Time Square y a comer pizza ¿no puedo?

-Claro que puedes – le sonrió.

La fiesta siguió y afortunadamente todos se comportaron, la morena llamo a Sue a contarle que habían ganado y la directora no podía estar más feliz de que así hubiera sucedido.

Solo había un pequeño problema

-¿En dónde voy a dormir enana?

-Es verdad, dios voy a ver si tienen más habitaciones disponibles.

-No hay ya pregunte

-Bien, te quedaras conmigo y Quinn

-Ah no, no gracias no quiero pasar toda la noche escuchando lo cariñosas que son, no enana

-Vamos, no tienes en donde más quedarte es tu única opción

-Prefiero el pasillo

-Ya deja de portarte así, vamos

Tomo la mano de su amiga y llegaron hasta su habitación, era espaciosa y el sofá sería perfecto para que la latina descansara, ya dentro se encontraba Quinn recostada en la cama, había sido un día muy pesado y estaba agotada.

-Ah no enana – detuvo a Rachel cuando se acercaba a donde estaba la rubia – mientras yo esté aquí nada de cariños, es más tú vas a dormir en el sofá

-¿Qué? Estas loca no voy a dormir ahí, tu llegaste sin avisar así que tú debes dormir ahí

-No, porque no quiero que se pongan a hacer cochinadas en la noche.

-No haremos nada – se quejó.

-No me confió de ustedes – las miro mientras la rubia solo se reía.

-No San, no por favor

-Buenas noches Berry – le lanzo su almohada y un par de cobijas – que descanses

-Rach, podríamos pasar discutiendo toda la noche y Santana no cederá

-Escucha a la niña enana

-Dios – suspiro – déjala que duerma aquí ya mañana nos vamos.

-Pero

-Nada de peros, descansa – se levantó y le dio un beso

-¿Qué dije de las muestras de afecto?

-Te odio – protesto la morena volviendo hacia el sofá

-Me amas, ahora duerman

-Buenas noches

-No me patees niña, tampoco ronques o te las veras conmigo

-Esta será una larga noche – susurro la morena.

Afortunadamente la noche fue tranquila y a la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban listos para volver, tomaron el avión de vuelta hacia Lima y así terminaba aquella aventura en Nueva York.

Una semana después Rachel iba en la moto de su amiga junto a Quinn, era viernes por la tarde y después de terminar el castigo de la rubia decidieron salir, les quedaban pocos días juntas y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

-¿Por qué aun usas la moto si tu auto está listo?

-No sé, me da un toque sexy que me gusta

-Ya como digas señorita sexy – se reía – habían llegado hasta uno de los miradores que habían en la ciudad.

-Lo soy admítelo – se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a besarla – no puedo creer cuanto te quiero

-Créelo porque es verdad…El lunes tengo la competencia con las porrista

-Te va a ir increíble tal y como con el equipo de ciencia.

-Eso espero estoy algo nerviosa

-Lo harás bien, confió en ti

-Hay algo que debo contarte

-Claro

-Hace unos días recibí la respuesta de Yale

-Yale son palabras mayores

-Me aceptaron para estudiar medicina

-Eso es increíble – la abrazo – felicitaciones lo merecías

-También recibí otra carta de aceptación

-¿Cuál?

-En una universidad en Los Ángeles, me ofrecen una beca completa para estudiar periodismo Rach

-Lo que siempre has querido

-No quiero Yale o Lima Rach, quiero ir a Los Ángeles contigo y Santana, quiero hacerlo.

-Adoro que digas eso pero piénsalo bien hay más universidades, más cosas que el mundo te ofrece no tomes una decisión solo pensando en nosotras.

-Está bien – suspiro – lo pensare.

-Eso está muy bien – el abrazo

Y aunque deseaba más que nada en el mundo que la rubia fuera con ella a Los Ángeles, sabía que no debía ser egoísta, que Quinn podría ir a la universidad que quisiera y estudiar lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba.

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **No se olviden de comentar y gracias por el apoyo 50 reviews mil gracias !**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok comenzare pidiendo disculpas si se que cometí un error no me tomo a mal los comentarios de hecho ayudan es por eso que cuando nadie expresa lo que siente no tengo ni idea de como va la historia y solo sigo, quizás piensen que va demasiado rápido pero de otra manera seria demasiado aburrido y hasta desesperante así estaba planeada y si para ustedes todo sucede de prisa en el inicio explique que seria una pequeña historia, solo quedan 5 capítulos así que gracias.**

 **Una vez mas lo siento creo que el amor me hace mal ando en las nubes jajaj no mentira**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl (pidan follow back a veces se me pasa seguirlas de vuelta jaja)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Quinn estaba en su habitación descansando, observaba su blog en Tumblr por millonésima vez aquel día, no paraba de pensar en las cosas que había escrito allí, cada pequeño relato era una parte de su vida, quizás algunos eran dolorosos de recordar, pero al fin y al cabo ese era su escape.

-Tu mamá quiere que bajes.

-Ya voy – respondió sin mirarlo

-Oye – dijo un poco molesto.

-Que tal voy dije, no tienes que repetirlo

-De acuerdo niña – desapareció dejando a Quinn a solas, si bien el esposo de su mamá la irritaba agradecía que respetara su espacio.

No quedaba mucho para el fin del año, todo era bastante estresante, la decisión de la Universidad, los trabajos finales, las competencias, era agobiante.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? – preguntaba Judy mientras almorzaban.

Era sábado por la mañana y era el único día en el que todos podían sentarse a compartir tiempo, Quinn acepto que el amor entre sus padres había terminado, pero le costaba más asimilar que su madre empezara de nuevo con su vida.

-Muy bien ya falta poco para que todo se termine.

-Excelente tu padre fue a Yale para obtener más información.

-Que bien – respondio sin darle importancia.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? – le preguntaba Frannie

-No, no estoy nada bien.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal Quinn? – preguntaba su madre.

-No quiero ir a Yale.

-Bien te quedaras aquí en Lima, la universidad es muy buena también, seguirás la tradición me parece correcto.

-No, tampoco quiero quedarme aquí.

El miedo que sentía la rubia era aterrorizante, finalmente había sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta, su madre la veía sorprendida, su esposo no decía nada solo bajo la mirada y se concentraba en su comida, su pequeña hermana solo le sonreía, sabía que lo que vendría a continuación no iba a ser bueno

-No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, hay una tradición que debes seguir ¿Qué demonios estás pensando Quinn? Ya todo estaba hablado seguirías con lo que acordamos.

-Pues no quiero seguir con esa maldita tradición

-No hables así – dijo enojada – eres muy buena con los números, con la ciencia vas a ser una increíble doctora por favor

-Pero eso no es lo que me hace feliz entiéndelo

-¿Y de qué vas a vivir?

-Quiero estudiar periodismo, amo escribir, me gusta investigar y esa carrera es la que quiero

-Por dios – se comenzó a reír – esa carrera no te llevara a nada, te estarás muriendo de hambre, no quiero eso para ti, tu mereces algo mejor, sé que puedes ser una gran doctora, eres inteligente quiero que hagas lo que es correcto por favor.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que no es lo que tú quieras? Es lo que yo quiero, lo que a mí me hace feliz por favor entiéndelo

-No voy a permitir que mi hija elija la opción incorrecta. No estás pensando con claridad. Por dios tienes 18 años aun no sabes que quieres, no permitiré que cometas una estupidez.

-No puedes prohibirme nada

-¿Quién crees que te va a pagar la carrera?

-Tengo una beca, no necesito de ti, nunca lo hice, a ti no te importo en lo absoluto como me siento, nunca te ha importado ¿Por qué ahora será diferente?

-No me hables así ¿Qué crees que la comida te cae del cielo? ¿Qué tu ropa aparece mágicamente? Me la he pasado toda mi vida en ese bendito hospital salvando vidas para darte todo, para darte a ti y a tu hermana toda, que nunca les falte nada y tú ¿así me pagas?

-No todo es dinero Judy entiéndelo de una vez por todas, siempre quise que fueras a las obras de la escuela, a las ferias de ciencia, a las competencias pero tu jamás estuviste, tenías que estar salvando vidas como dices…

-Quinn…

-Nada, es mi vida y no voy a dejar que tu o alguien más me diga que debo hacer, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida atrapada en algo que no me gusta, no lo haré.

-No cuentes conmigo para hacerlo – dijo Judy y se levantó de la mesa completamente furiosa.

La tensión en el ambiente era horrible, el esposo de Judy fue detrás de ella y Frannie a abrazar a su hermana, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero curiosamente se sentía bien, sentía que finalmente se había quitado un gran peso de encima, durante años hizo todo, absolutamente todo lo que sus padres querían, finalmente iba a tomar sus propias decisiones y aunque estaba nerviosa por como resultaría todo sabía que era lo mejor.

Judy era una mujer implacable, su autoridad siempre se había respetado, pero esta vez Quinn no estaba dispuesta a ceder, ya no podía más, debía hacer lo que verdaderamente quería, era su madre al final de cuentas, la quería, la respetaba, pero no compartía su forma de pensar, le dolía que no la apoyara…pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Aquella tarde Quinn salió de su casa junto a su hermana hacia el hospital en donde trabajaba su padre, las hermanas Fabray caminaban por los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la oficina de Russell Fabray que quedaba en el quinto piso del lugar, las chicas siempre habían admirado la vista que les ofrecía, se podía observar casi toda la ciudad desde el mismo. Quinn recordaba que de pequeña había ido cientos de veces a visitarlo, a pesar de que su profesión le parecía fascinante no era lo que ella quería, creció rodeada de aquello y de cierta manera conocía todo a la perfección, pero no era lo que le hacía feliz.

-Hola mis pequeñas - sonreía al entrar a la oficina - ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro hija – se acomodó en el sillón – vamos dime.

-Hable con mamá, no quiero ir a Yale, no quiero quedarme aquí en Lima, no quiero eso papá – lo dijo tan rápido que casi ni ella entendió lo que dijo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero había llegado el día de decirlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-Estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo – dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – lo miro sorprendida.

-Quinn tu siempre has sido increíblemente inteligente, algo revoltosa y cada parte de tu personalidad te hace única, si bien tienes un carácter de cuidado – sonrió – te amo con mi vida, pero en el fondo sabía que no eras feliz, que todo lo que hacías era para complacer a tu madre, ella es una mujer atrapada en su trabajo, nunca ha visto más allá y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales lo nuestro no funciono.

-Entiendo

-Me da gusto que tomes tus decisiones, tú siempre podrás conmigo y bueno con Judy ya hablare porque estoy seguro de que armo un drama cuando se lo dijiste

-La hubieras visto – negaba con la cabeza

-Lo imagino…pequeñas si ustedes no quieren vivir más con ella lo entendería…

-Me dejaría más tranquila que Beth estuviera contigo – la pequeña abrazo a su padre y lo miro sonriendo

-A mi también me dejaría más tranquilo tener a este pequeño terremoto a mi lado

-¿Qué harás?

-Tratar de hablar con Judy y sino pues los abogados tendrán que arreglárselas, mientras tanto podrán quedarse conmigo no hay problema.

-Te amo – se acercó hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo pequeña – sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

-Me encantaría ir a Los Ángeles y estudiar periodismo

-¿Los Ángeles? – Dijo sorprendido – vaya estarás por tu cuenta allá…no te niego me asusta un poco tenerte tan lejos…

-Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo tengo una beca completa gracias a que gane la competencia con el equipo de ciencia, estaban bastante impresionados.

-Es increíble, pues averigua todo, me lo dices y te ayudare con lo que haga falta

-Gracias

-No te preocupes, siempre he creído que la felicidad no tiene costo.

No, no lo tenía, pero quizás para Quinn el costo de esa felicidad había sido tener que enfrentar a su madre, no sabía si algún día lo entendería pero no podía seguir haciendo lo que ella quería, le quedaban pocos días para que todo terminara y debía aprovecharlos.

En otro lado de la ciudad Rachel y Santana disfrutaban de un café, el día era bastante frio así que acudieron a su cafetería preferida a disfrutar del mismo, las cosas iban bien, ya no sentían miedo, estaban ansiosas por ir a Los Ángeles.

-Tengo dos castings uno para una serie dramática

-Ganaste de seguro te escogen – la molestaba – tu drama merece reconocimiento.

-Y otro para un cortometraje de ciencia ficción – decía emocionada

-Lo harás bien San, estoy segura de que te escogerán

-¿Y tú enana? – le preguntaba dando un sorbo a su café.

-Hace tres días envié el borrador a la editorial, me dijeron que en estos días me tendrían una respuesta, la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, es mi trabajo de meses San.

-¿Rachel Berry nerviosa?

-Ya cállate – suspiro – enserio si esto no sale bien no sé qué voy a hacer, he trabajado tan duro en ello, desde que salí de la universidad me prometí cumplir mis sueños pero eso hasta ahora no ha pasado

-Saldrá bien, ten un poco de fe

-Un poco de fe – le sonrió, era curioso escuchar a su amiga hablarle de fe, ella misma había escrito sobre ello, quizás era momento de confiar, de tener un poco de fe.

-En otros temas ¿que pasara con la rubia?

-No lo sé, eso si no lo sé, la quiero San no hay duda y con ella me siento tan libre, feliz y completamente segura, pero no quiero que sea una mas

-No lo será, he visto como se tratan como son cuando están juntas, nunca habías estado tan feliz

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto ni siquiera con la estúpida de tu ex.

-A veces las comparo mucho sabes, Mel y ella se parecen, su carácter es difícil, son divertidas, hermosas, inteligentes, tienen cosas que me hace muy difícil todo esto, sé que es una estupidez pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso.

-Pero Quinn no es ella, créeme es muchísimo mejor que la idiota infiel de Melissa.

-Ya está bien, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien con Quinn me ha costado mucho confiar en alguien y bueno ella parece la adecuada

-Lo es, apoyo su pareja, solo quiero que la rubia finalmente entienda que no puede vivir con miedo y debe hacer lo que quiere no lo que los demás quieren

-Bueno, eso ya depende de ella

-¿Si ella no va con nosotras a L.A.? ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Quiero que viva, que sea feliz que haga todas las locuras que siempre quiso, no la voy a atar a una relación San, no lo haré

-Pero – fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Pero nada, nosotras tenemos 25 años ella apenas está empezando su vida, no podría dejar que se pierda o se prive de vivir todas las experiencias que nosotras ya tuvimos.

-Pueden vivir esas experiencias juntas, tampoco seas tan extremista

-Lo sé, pero es difícil, quizá ahora no se nota tanto la diferencia de edad, pero cuando ella llegue a la universidad se dará cuenta.

-Bueno, quizás tienes un poco de razón

-Solo un poco – suspiro – solo un poco San.

-Hey no te me desanimes, ella te quiere y bueno no pienses demasiado en el futuro, eso hace mal, creo que siempre te lo digo, hay que vivir el presente.

-Siempre vivo en el presente, solo que bueno es un tema complicado

-Bien enana entiendo por cierto ya encontré el lugar perfecto para nosotras en L.A.

-A ver – sonrió.

-Es espacioso tiene tres habitaciones

-Pero solo somos dos San

-En caso de que Quinn se animara seriamos tres así que no me niegues que es una buena idea, además la renta es muy accesible.

-Bien te haré caso – era extraño pensar en el futuro, de hecho Rachel nunca lo hacía, prefería vivir el día a día y escuchar a Santana hacer planes la ponía nerviosa, no es que no quisiera, pero le aterraba hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y que todo se desvaneciera en un momento.

-Perfecto, nos iremos en un mes, creo que todo está listo para eso, ya cancele el arrendamiento del apartamento en el que estamos, en dos semanas cuando me den mi cheque renunciare a mi trabajo y tú, en una semana acabas clases así que ya todo perfecto.

-Sí, es increíble – sonrió – me gusto enseñar, los chicos son agradables una vez que los logras entender

-Mocosos malcriados – decía mientras volvía a disfrutar de su café.

-Un poco, pero fue una experiencias muy linda

-¿Se acabó Miss Berry?

-Por el momento si, quizás más adelante tenga que volver a las aulas, nadie lo sabe San

-Bueno, eso sí es verdad, pero te quedo bien el papel de profesora Berry

-Lo dudo – se reía

-De profesora sexy

-Ya San

-Bueno no le puedo hacer un cumplido a mi mejor amiga, a mi casi hermana.

-Hazme los cumplidos que quieras, prefiero eso a que me molestes.

-Lo se enana.

Era cerrar una etapa, si bien nunca planeo será maestra lo había disfrutado, a pesar de todo era una profesión increíble, la morena no descartaba que más adelante podría estudiar para obtener un título y ejercer aquella profesión de la que se había enamorado por accidente, por ahora sus planes eran otros, ya todo estaba hecho, su trabajo había sido enviado a la editorial y ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Las chicas volvieron a su departamento ya pasadas las seis de la tarde, aquel día era de relajación, se la pasaron conversando y viendo películas lo que restaba del día, aquellos momentos compartidos era increíble, Santana y Rachel parecían dos polos opuestos, sus personalidades eran muy distintas pero curiosamente eso mismo era lo que las mantenía unidas.

-¿Bueno? – contestaba la morena su celular

-Con la señorita Rachel Berry

-La misma

-Le hablamos de la editorial Sonrisa hace unos días nos llegó su trabajo y déjeme decirle que estamos muy contentos con su investigación

-Oh por dios

-Así es, queremos que viaje lo antes posible hacia nuestras oficinas, queremos coordinar con usted algunos ajustes que queremos hacerlo para comenzar inmediatamente con la publicación

-Oh dios

-Felicidades señorita Berry la esperamos para que firme el contrato correspondiente, ha hecho un trabajo excelente, estamos gratamente sorprendidos – dijo antes de colgar y dejar a la morena estupefacta en medio de la sala del departamento.

-¿Estas bien? – sonrió la latina

-Oh dios – volvió a repetir

-¿Te llamo dios?

-San aceptaron mi trabajo

-Te lo dije, te lo dije enana – la abrazo – estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo ves te lo dije, todo el esfuerzo valió la pena

-Quieren que vaya a L.A. a firmar el contrato

-Es increíble – la felicitaba.

 _"Science and Faith_

 _Escrito por Rachel Barbra Berry_

 _En un mundo repleto de tecnología y de avances médicos nos hemos olvidado de la fe, nos hemos olvidado de que no todo son números, de que no todo es ciencia, de que existen cosas que aún se nos hacen difíciles de explicar, esta es una historia de lucha, de esperanza, de comprender el verdadero significado de la vida, esta es la historia de una persona que lucho contra todo pronóstico y salió adelante, es una historia para comprender que no todo en la vida está marcado por la lógica, a veces solo necesitamos un poco de fe y esperanza para encontrar la salida…"_

-Llorare si sigo leyendo – decía la latina

Rachel no le había mostrado a la chica el trabajo final, así que aquella noche le entrego su trabajo de meses, era una copia del entregado a la editorial, la latina leía atenta a cada detalle y sin duda estaba feliz del trabajo que había logrado su amiga.

-¿Si está bien?

-Está perfecto, siempre supe que llegarías lejos, mira aquí está el resultado en unos meses todo el país va a leer esto

-Que nervios

-Que orgullo enana – la abrazo

El celular de Rachel vibro y la morena lo tomo, era un mensaje de Quinn, sonrió al instante no había hablado con ella desde la mañana así que rápidamente lo leyó

Quinn [22:45] Hey, tengo que contarte algo muy importante :)

Rachel [22:47] Yo también tengo que contarte algo…

Quinn [22:48] Te espero mañana al final de clases en el estacionamiento

Rachel [22:50] Perfecto

Quinn [22:52] Olvidaba decirte que te quiero, que descanses

Rachel [22:53] Te quiero más

-Qué asco, de seguro le pusiste "te quiero más" – le molestaba la latina

-Cuando te enamores Santana

-Ahí te voy a entender si como digas enana – completo su frase y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-Ya verás San – le sonrió – ya lo veras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya se, ya se no tienen que decirme, pero es que tengo un bloqueo mental horrible con ambas historias, ya se me dirán pero estas de vacaciones ! y diré si pero hace unas semanas me vino una idea a la cabeza y he estado escribiendo eso que por cierto ya esta casi terminado cosa que me sorprende ajaja**

 **lo lamento tantooooo pero aquí esta otro capitulo**

 **Advertencia hay smut jaja**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

A una semana de que todo terminara las chicas estaban sumamente nerviosas por lo que podía suceder de allí en adelante, no habían podido hablar como ellas querían pero finalmente Rachel y ella habían conseguido escaparse por un día, al menos por un día se alejarían de todo y podrían estar juntas sin miedos.

Rachel estaba sentada en la parte de afuera de una cafetería prácticamente congelándose, hacia casi veinte minutos que había quedado con Quinn en encontrarse en aquel lugar, se estaba impacientando al no ver llegar a la rubia hasta que de pronto

-Buuuu – la abrazaba por la espalda – hola

-¿Hola? – Decía enojada – casi me convierto en paleta

-Una paleta deliciosa – se acercó a besarla – buen día

-Estaba enojada pero ya no recuerdo porque lo estaba – le sonrió.

-Lo sé, llegue tarde pero estaba preparando algo – tomo de su mano – vamos es nuestro día a solas Miss Berry

-Muy pronto ya no seré más Miss Berry – iban caminando tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al auto de Quinn

-¿No volverás a enseñar?

-Creo que no – entraron al auto y se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad

-Pues fuiste una excelente maestra lo digo muy enserio, si no hubiera sido por ti ahora mismo estaría dirigiéndome a estudiar algo que no me gusta

-Eso lo hiciste tú, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón

-Cuando llegaste pensé que eras la tipa engreída que presumía haber terminado su carrera lo más rápido posible pero luego, me encantaste

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, descubrí que detrás de esa profesora algo estricta y que contaba chistes pésimos había una mujer increíble

-Y yo descubrí que detrás de esa porrista engreída que se creía dueña de todo había una mujer sensible y absolutamente preciosa que valía la pena conocer, y lo digo enserio no dejes que lo malo opaque lo más maravilloso que tienes.

Quinn solo sonrió y comenzó a conducir, tener un día lejos de todos era lo que más necesitaban estaban a poco de concluir las clases y después lo quieran o no las cosas cambiarían, ambas lo sabían pero aún era difícil de aceptar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa

-¿Dónde?

-Bueno no es mi casa sino de mi papá, lo mejor de todo es que está alejado de todo y podremos disfrutar sin que nos molesten

-¿Quieres tenerme para ti sola?

-No te imaginas cuanto – comenzó a reírse.

El viaje no fue muy largo y finalmente llegaron a su destino Rachel realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo a su lado y sobre todo poder besarla y tomar de su mano sin que fueran descubiertas, cuando bajaron del auto la morena se quedó admirando la hermosa casa que tenía en frente de ella, era realmente grande con un jardín inmenso lleno de flores y pequeños árboles que le encantaban.

-Esto es precioso

-Lo sé, amo venir durante las vacaciones a este lugar – tomo de su mano – vamos te mostrare todo.

Y si era un lugar amplio lleno de lujos si había algo de lo que Quinn no se podía quejar era que sus padres ganaban realmente bien en el hospital.

-Esta será tu habitación y la mía es la que queda cruzando el pasillo

-¿No quieres que durmamos juntas? – se acercó a la rubia

-Solo si tú quieres – le sonrió

-Claro que quiero.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron conociendo cada rincón de la casa, era hermosa y lo mejor de todo era la tranquilidad que les transmitía, finalmente se sentaron en el jardín era momento de conversar, lo habían pospuesto desde hacía días pero ya era tiempo

-Iré a los Ángeles – dijo Quinn – ya está casi todo listo, me aceptaron y me ofrecen una beca en periodismo, es lo que siempre quise. Hable con mis padres y sin duda Judy no lo tomo tan bien como hubiera querido pero todo mejorara después…o bueno eso espero. Mi hermana ira a vivir con él durante un tiempo o al menos mientras mi madre acepta que no seguiré sus reglas, me siento más tranquila con que Frannie este con mi papá.

-Lo hiciste – le sonrió – realmente lo hiciste estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Fui muy cobarde durante muchos años

-Tan solo hiciste lo que debías hacer – suspiro – vas a ser una increíble profesional estoy segura de eso, muchos éxitos Quinn

-Lo dices como si nos fuéramos a separar – dijo casi susurrando

-Yo iré a Los Ángeles, aceptaron mi trabajo y quieren que este allá lo más pronto posible para comenzar con la publicación, los de la editorial están muy emocionados y yo mucho mas

-Dios sabía que lo harías – no podía dejar de sonreír – felicitaciones Rach

-Gracias, trabaje tanto para esto y finalmente lo he conseguido, junto con Santana iremos allá a cumplir con nuestros sueños, conseguimos una casa para ya establecernos y parece que todo marcha bien.

Después de decir aquello todo se quedó en silencio, nadie quería hablar de lo inevitable Quinn lo sentía, sabía que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como Rachel lo decía.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotras?

-No lo sé - suspiro y agacho la cabeza – realmente no lo se

-¿Por qué no? Ambas iremos a la misma ciudad todo es más sencillo ahora.

-Quinn, tu apenas tienes 18 años yo ya tengo 25 he vivido lo que debía en estos años, he hecho locuras me he enamorado, me tropecé varias veces y aprendí, tu aun no has vivido aquello y yo no quiero ser la persona que te quite esa oportunidad

-Tu no me estas quitando nada Rachel

-Eso lo dices ahora, debes saber que llegar a la Universidad será un cambio muy grande y más aún para ti que te mudaras a otro lugar a estudiar.

-Cobarde

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso eres una cobarde – se levantó y quiso alejarse pero Rachel la tomo de la mano

-No lo soy, solo te estoy haciendo ver la realidad

-Eso no es cierto – dijo enojada – te da miedo a fallar y estas tomando una decisión por ambas sin importar cuanto nos pueda afectar

-Quinn

-Nada de Quinn, no soy una niña aunque a veces me comporte así, puedo decidir por mi Rachel y realmente quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo

-¿Si fallamos?

-Al menos sabré que tratamos, al menos sabré eso Rach

-¿Y si te lastimo?

-Correré el riesgo

Rachel le sonrió y quizás solo quizás tenía razón, ella era la que tenía miedo sin había alguien en el mundo a quien no quisiera lastimar ni decepcionar esa persona era Quinn.

-Te quiero – camino hacia ella y la abraza

-Lo sé – sonrió – yo también te quiero.

Eso era lo que ambas necesitaban aclarar lo que sentían y quizás con ello se sentirían un poco más seguras respecto al futuro pero aun así era aterrador, volvieron a la casa y prepararon la cena entre ambas.

-¿No sabes cocinar?

-A penas se hacer café – sonreía la rubia – tu eres la experta

-Bueno, ven te enseñare un poco

-Aprenderé los secretos de Rachel Berry hoy ha sido un buen día

-Ya deja de molestar – le sonrió – ven corta las zanahorias y lava la lechuga

-Bien eso puedo hacerlo

-Tu cuchillo – le dijo entregándoselo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Enserio? – le contesto molesta

-¿Qué?

-Es un cuchillo para niños – se quejó.

-Es por tu seguridad – decía mientras continuaba preparando la cena

-Mejor – se acercó a la morena y la abrazo mientras ella continuaba de espaladas – hagamos otra cosa

-Se me quemara la cena – sonrió al sentir como Quinn comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Te deseo

Y eso fue lo que termino por desarmar a la morena, Rachel solo sonrió y dejo que Quinn continuara besándola, si bien había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una chica sabía que para Quinn era la primera vez.

-¿Estas segura? – dijo mientras apagaba la cocina

-Muy pero muy segura – le sonrió.

-¿No quieres algo cursi como flores, chocolates?

-Te quiero a ti, nada más – tomo de su mano y fueron hasta la habitación de la rubia

Rachel cerró la puerta y se acercó a la rubia, retiro un mechón de pelo de su rostro y acarició su mejilla sin dejar de observar sus ojos tenía en frente de ella a una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos, no lo iba a negar estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía incesantemente y sus manos temblaban, se acercó más a ella hasta sentir su aliento contra sus labios y dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios para luego besarla finalmente, Quinn coloco sus manos en la cintura de su chica y dejo que ella siguiera besándola, sus labios era algo que Rachel siempre soñaba, besarlos, coloco su mano en su cuello tratando de profundizar el beso y sintió la lengua de la rubia pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca a lo que solo sonrió y se lo permitió de a poco fueron caminando hasta llegar hasta la cama, la morena la recostó con mucho cuidado en ella y se colocó encima todo con tanto cuidado que Quinn solo podía sonreír, sabía que era diferente que no era una más para Rachel, que ella era distinta y porque no la indicada

Los besos de la morena le quitaban el aliento, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia y dejo que ella fuera quien la guiara en todo, pocos minutos después observo que solo estaba en ropa interior al igual que Rachel

-Eres tan hermosa – susurro antes de volverla a besar

Su piel era tan suave y delicada que quería recorrer cada centímetro de la misma hasta cansarse, despacio comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello y continuo bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, en un rápido movimiento logro quitarle el sujetador a la rubia y sonrió al verla sonrojarse

-Hey – tomo de su barbilla – tu eres preciosa, no te avergüences

-No se tu pero esta es la primera vez que estoy casi desnuda frente a alguien – le decía sonriendo

-Y es increíble eres perfecta Quinn – le dijo quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y de esa manera quedando completamente desnuda frente a ella.

-Vaya

-Exacto – le sonrió para volver a besarla esta vez de forma más rápida y apasionada

Al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la morena sobre ella no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto, disfrutaba de cada roce, de cada beso y eso la estaba volviendo loca, los besos continuaron en su cuello y sintió como la mano de la morena se apodero de uno de sus pechos mientras que su boca tomaba el otro, en ese momento Quinn solo pudo sujetarse de las sabanas que se encontraban debajo de ella y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de cada caricia que Rachel le daba.

El placer que sentía era indescriptible, mientras la morena continuaba estimulando sus pechos con su boca sintió como su mano iba recorriendo su vientre hasta llegar a su centro

-Dios – gimió al sentir el primer contacto

-Te quiero – sonrió al ver el rostro de su chica

Sabía que era su noche que debía hacerla disfrutar, con cuidado comenzó a mover sus dedos observando que Quinn solo susurraba incoherencias mientras lo hacía, nunca había disfrutado tanto observar a su pareja pero aquella noche no podía dejar de observar a Quinn, era perfecta su cabello enredado, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y sus labios entre abiertos eran la perdición para Rachel.

Los movimientos aumentaron y los gemidos de su chica eran el único sonido que había en aquella habitación, su voz era lo que más amaba la morena, mientras continuaba estimulándola la besaba tratando de ahogar sus gemidos hasta que finalmente observo como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente a su espalda, Rachel sonrió y volvió a besarla esta vez mucho más delicadamente y retiro varios mechones de pelo de su rostro para mirar fijamente a sus ojos

-Y eso mi querida Quinn fue un orgasmo – le sonrió

-Idiota – el abrazo fuertemente – te quiero tanto

-No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti

Esa fue la primera noche que la tuvo entre sus brazos y Rachel entendió que no quería a nadie más, si era cursi pero era lo que sentía, después de tantos años al fin había encontrado a alguien que le movía todo, encontró a alguien por quien valía la pena luchar.

-Es tu turno – le sonrió la rubia

-Esta noche es solo tuya amor – le decía acomodándose a su lado

-Es nuestra – volvió a besarla y se colocó sobre ella.

Adoraba tener a Rachel a su lado, si hace un año le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de una chica y que esa chica seria su profesora de literatura se habría reído, pero ahí estaban ambas desnudas amándose como si no hubiera un mañana, sus manos se aferraron a su cuello y su lengua continuaba explorando la boca de su chica fue cuando el primer gemido de Rachel salió dejando a la rubia completamente excitada.

-Me vas a tener que guiar – le susurraba mientras la morena disfrutaba de sus labios

-Bien – dijo casi sin aliento y dirigió despacio la mano de la rubia a su centro

-¿Te gusta así?

-Dios – dijo mientras la rubia sonreía.

A Rachel no le gustaba comparar pero vaya que Quinn estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, se sentía muy bien y no podía dejar de morder su labio intentando calmarse un poco pero las caricias de su chica la volvían loca.

Cuando sintió la boca de Quinn sobre sus pechos fue el fin, no pudo contenerse más y para ella el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida la sucumbió dejándola completamente exhausta, dios esa mujer iba a acabar con ella.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – decía completamente agitada

-Tuve la mejor maestra – le sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

Según sus cálculos, Quinn había pasado más de cuatro horas recorriendo el cuerpo de Rachel, minutos se escapaban del reloj y ella continuaba abrazándola y susurrando cuanto la quería, según las leyes de la física toda acción genera una reacción y vaya estaba más que feliz con la reacción que había tenido, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado y sobre todo estaba feliz de ser libre para amarla.

Para Rachel ningún libro podía explicar lo que realmente un personaje siente aquella primera vez que esta con su pareja, no habían letras que pudieran explicar lo que sentía, no había escena más increíble que tener a Quinn a su lado completamente desnuda mientras le decía que la quería.

La realidad superaba con creces a la fantasía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo entendió que no quería vivir más en la fantasía, no quería sumergirse en los libros para escapar de la realidad, quería vivirla, pero vivirla junto a Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Eran las nacionales con las Porristas, Isabela estaba histérica tratando que sus chicas entendieran bien sus indicaciones, por su lado Quinn no podía dejar de mirarla y tratar de entender ¿Cómo es que Rachel se fijó en ella? Estaba sumamente celosa de que la morena y ella hubieran tenido algo en el pasado.

-Bien, no quiero fallas señoritas, sé que podemos ganar esto – gritaba Isabela

El torneo daría inicio en unos pocos minutos y los mejor de todo era que están en su casa McKinley era el lugar en donde se realizaría el torneo, los otros tres institutos con los que competían ya habían llegado y calentaban en la cancha.

-Hey – se acercaba Rachel

-Miss Berry – sonreía Isabela – que bueno verla por aquí

-Venía a desearles mucha suerte – miraba a Quinn

-Gracias, viniendo de ti es realmente importante

-Ehh si claro - decía un tanto incomoda - Lo harán bien chicas – sonrió pero su mirada solo se enfocaba en la rubia

Quinn respiro profundamente y fue con las demás chicas, era su momento había entrenado durante todo un año para conseguir ese puesto y ahora había llegado el momento para demostrar que estaba lista.

La rutina era bastante compleja pero se la sabia de memoria, todo marchaba bien y eso hacía que tuviera más confianza en sí misma, al terminar sonrió y abrazo a sus compañeras de equipo Isabela estaba feliz, todo había salido como ella lo había planeado.

Lamentablemente para el jurado no había sido tan impresionante por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con el segundo lugar.

-Lo hicieron bien de verdad – decía Isabela – no les recrimino nada porque todo salió como debía, simplemente el otro equipo nos venció, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes

Era verdad lo habían dado todo pero las cosas no habían resultado como ella había querido.

No se puede tener todo en la vida ¿verdad? Y eso fue lo que comprendió Quinn aquel día, si bien había ganado con el equipo de ciencia la competencia con las porristas resulto mucho más reñida.

La morena se acercó luego de que todo terminara hacia los vestuarios, espero a que todas salieran y finalmente observo a su chica, aun llevaba su uniforme y estaba sentada en una de las bancas del lugar con la mirada perdida

-Lo hiciste muy bien créeme – se sentó a su lado

-Pero no fue suficiente

-¿te divertiste?

-Claro que sí, fue el mejor momento de mi vida bueno a parte de nuestro fin de semana – sonrió – pero claro que la pase bien

-Entonces valió la pena y lo hiciste increíble

-Gracias por estar a mi lado

-Estaré siempre que me necesites – se acercó y beso a la chica – además me encanta verte en uniforme

-Lo sé, pervertida

-Un poco – la abrazo y se quedaron en aquel lugar por un rato más simplemente disfrutando de su compañía.

-¿Ya no te gusta Isabela? – pregunto susurrando

-No – respondió confiada – fue solo sexo aunque suene feo decirle así, pero fue lo que sucedió, hable con ella y sabe perfectamente que no busque lastimarla

-Eso es bueno, aun así odio que te mire de esa forma

-¿Cuál forma?

-Como si se quisiera saltar encima de ti y besarte – bufo molesta – la odio.

-Mi amor – se rió volvió a besarla lentamente – y yo te quiero solo a ti.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Rachel y Santana caminaban por los pasillos de McKinley bastante apuradas, eran casi las diez de la mañana y la ceremonia de graduación comenzaría en pocos minutos, se sentían agotadas ya que el día había comenzado de la peor manera, primero el auto de la morena se había quedado sin gasolina

-Te dije que le pusieras diez dólares pero como siempre nunca me haces caso – decía molesta

-Y yo te dije a ti enana que mandaras a revisar la moto

EL segundo percance había venido cuando ya listas para salir y a pocas cuadras de su edificio la moto de la latina comenzó a fallar dejándolas en media calle. Los gritos de ambas eran lo único que se escuchaba así que después de discutir sobre quien había tenido la culpa tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia la secundaria, iban bastante retrasadas pero parecía que llegarían con el tiempo justo para ver a la rubia.

-Yo si la revise

-Yo si llene el tanque de gasolina

-Y basta – suspiro la morena – ya casi llegamos.

El auditorio estaba repleto, los padres ya estaban en las primeras filas listos para recibir a los graduados, era un día muy especial para todos pero la morena lo único que buscaba era la mirada de Quinn, habían pasado un fin de semana increíble en la casa de sus padres, habían tenido tiempo para ellas y eso era lo que necesitaba la morena para convencerse de que si podían tener un futuro juntas.

-¿Dónde está tu niña?

-Ya no es tan niña San

-¿Te dio la prueba de amor? Lo sabía – se reía – tenia cara de ser una chica tranquila quien lo diría, de seguro se la pasaron el fin de semana bautizando cada lugar de la casa de sus padres…

-Cállate por dios – le tapó la boca a su amiga – eres la persona más impertinente que he conocido no sé ni cómo es que somos amigas

-Quiero detalles, no me importa que tan sucios sean los quiero – murmuraba

-Idiota, no te diré nada así que mejor cállate

-Ay enana, somos mejores amigas – protestaba la latina.

-Casi hermanas lo sé pero esto es muy personal

-Pero siempre me cuentas – bufo molesta

-Es que Quinn es especial, fue muy lindo confórmate con eso nada más, fue importante, fue todo lo que imagine y la quiero mucho por eso es que quiero cuidar lo que tenemos, entiéndelo que esto no es algo que se me pasara en unos días, realmente la quiero y por dios me tiene muy enamorada de verdad San

-Cursis que asco – se cruzó de brazos algo molesta

-Ella me hace feliz – le susurro- eso es lo que importa ¿verdad? Ella es todo eso que me decías que pronto encontraría y finalmente puedo decir que si lo encontré así que por favor los detalles me los ahorrare.

-Claro enana – le sonrió – me gusta que seas tan feliz, lo digo de verdad, tu más que nadie lo merece así que si es lo que realmente importa – la morena abrazo a su amiga y escucharon a la directora anunciar que comenzaría la ceremonia.

En el centro del escenario ya estaba todo listo, los diplomas perfectamente alineados, algunos padres no podían dejar de llorar y Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa, había llegado el día una etapa se acababa para ella y para Quinn, todo estaba listo para que ambas juntos a Santana se mudaran a Los Ángeles, pero dicen que cuando mucho planeas se arruina todo.

-Quinn Fabray – anunció la directora y en ese momento Rachel se levantó de su asiento y giro buscando a la rubia, en la parte de arriba del auditorio la rubia salía muy feliz, sus padres estaban en el publico apoyándola, incluso Judy. La morena sabía que las cosas no iban bien con su madre y que aún seguía insistiendo pero verla allí aplaudir orgullosa de su hija era un gran avance.

Mientras la rubia bajaba hasta llegar al escenario se detuvo un momento y observo a la morena sonriendo, se veía preciosa y Rachel no paraba de aplaudir basto solo una mirada para saber que todo estaba bien, que estaba feliz y que agradecía contar con ella, al llegar al escenario se le entrego su diploma, todos aplaudieron y Quinn no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al igual que Rachel, había sido un momento único y estaban seguras que no podrían olvidarlo.

Y así una etapa finalizo, la morena la observaba desde lejos como celebraba junto a Kitty y sus demás compañeros era un momento único y sabia lo importante que era para su chica. Le encantaba verla tan feliz y disfrutando, cada día que pasaba se enamoraba aún mas de ella y eso estaba bien, ya no habían miedos y era momento de que Rachel dejara que ella se apoderara de su corazón.

La ceremonia fue algo larga y después todos se dirigirían hacia el gimnasio en donde comenzaría la fiesta, la más feliz era Santana que había encontrado a su próxima conquista entre una de las personas invitadas mientras Rachel continuaba saludando a los padres de sus alumnos y claro deseándoles lo mejor. Cada uno de los chicos tenía una historia que contar y estaba feliz al saber que de a poco iban conquistando sus sueños, aun así no se había podido acercar a su chica en todo el día lo que le molestaba un poco pero entendía que debía disfrutar con sus amigos y su familia.

 _"Quiero verte…en el auditorio en cinco minutos"_

Leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, miro a su alrededor y observo a la rubia salir del lugar, ella se disculpó con algunas personas con las que estaba conversando y le pedio a la latina que la cubriera por unos minutos.

-Ya regreso

-¿Sexo en el baño?

-No idiota, solo quiero felicitar a Quinn así que te pido que me cubras un rato

-Bien, pero no demores y le dices que la felicito

-Claro que si San.

Ya el auditorio estaba completamente vacío y la morena observo a su chica en el centro del escenario caminando. Se veía preciosa cada día que pasaba de a poco se iba convirtiendo en toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias – sonrió y espero que llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba

-Felicitaciones mi amor – el abrazo fuertemente – lo hiciste, Santana te manda muchas felicitaciones, hasta ella casi lloro….

-Casi – sonrió - Lo hice ¿verdad?

-Claro que si – se lamió los labios – te queda increíble este traje

-Lo sé, es un poco sexy

-Demasiado – el tomo de las manos - ¿Cómo estás?

-Nerviosa, aún sigo muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya se terminó todo, mañana comenzaremos todo desde cero y eso aterra

-Lo harás bien, solo trata de relajarte un poco aun tienes un mes para que todo comience de nuevo, además me tienes a mi

-Uff eso es lo mejor de todo – coloco sus manos en el cuello de la morena – te quiero

-Lo sé – susurro antes de besarla – te quiero más peo creo que deberíamos volver

-No quiero – la miro y Rachel se derritió de ternura ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy y tierna a la vez? Era un misterio que aún no podía descubrir.

-Mañana seré toda tuya – prometió antes de volver a besarla esta vez mucho más intenso, sus manos se aferraron a su cintura y sintió como la rubia se aferraba a su cuello.

-¿Lo prometes? – susurro tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Lo prometo

Volvieron al gimnasio y disfrutaron de la fiesta, Quinn se divirtió, converso con su padres y de a poco las cosas iban encontrando su lugar aunque Judy seguía algo distante sabía que ya no podía hacer nada mas ahora era su madre la que debía poner de parte para que las cosas mejoraran.

Rachel y Santana también la pasaron muy bien pero había llegado la hora, a partir de ese momento Rachel ya no era más Miss Berry. Su contrato con Sue había terminado de esa manera aquella etapa en su vida debía cerrarse al menos por ese momento.

-Gracias por todo Sue – decía la morena brindando con la directora.

-Berry, gracias a ti, no sé qué hiciste pero lo hiciste muy bien

-Usted me dio una oportunidad y quise aprovecharla

-Y realmente lo lograste, escríbeme de vez en cuando estoy ansiosa por saber que te depara el futuro

-Gracias – sonrió – lo haré y espero que todo salga bien

Sue le había regalado una de las oportunidades más valiosas que la morena pudo recibir, quizás no fue su trabajo soñado pero lo había disfrutado, le había dejado muchas enseñanzas y se había enamorado de aquella carrera, ahora debía perseguir su gran sueño pero estaba segura que más adelante retomaría su gusto por la enseñanza.

Del otro lado de lugar Kitty y Quinn reían como siempre lo hacían, bailaban y disfrutaban de aquel último día. Habían sido amigas por muchísimo tiempo y aunque a veces el carácter de ambas chocaba sabían que podían contar la una con la otra, y allí estaban en el último día disfrutando

-Te voy a extrañar Q – dijo sentándose a lado de su amiga.

-Siempre podrás darte un salto a los Ángeles

-Lo sé, pero ya no será lo mismo – era verdad las cosas cambiarían lo quisieran admitir o no.

-Te extrañare mucho – la abrazo – de verdad Kitty

-Oh vamos no te pongas sentimental

-Eres una persona increíble y tú realmente estuviste conmigo en mis peores momentos, te agradezco que siempre me apoyaras incluso en mis estupideces

-Siempre lo haré, tu eres increíble Q, nunca lo olvides y estoy segura de que te esperan cosas grandiosas a partir de ahora, lo sé.

Kitty iría a Nueva York a estudiar artes y ese era su sueño, había logrado ingresar a la Universidad que quería y su futuro también parecía brillante, la rubia no podía estar más feliz por su amiga que sin lugar a dudas había sido un pilar fundamental en su vida.

La fiesta finalmente termino y la rubia se dirigió a su casa aun debía empacar y preparar todo para su viaje, estaba demasiado ansiosa que ni siquiera tenía sueño, así que subió a su habitación y comenzó a guardar todo lo que se iba a llevar. Dos maletas repletas de sueños, ropa, detalles, peluches, cartas y todo absolutamente todo lo que representaba su vida.

-¿Te iras para siempre? – Le preguntaba Frannie

-Claro que no – sonrió – yo siempre vendré a visitarte

-Quiero ir contigo

-Estarás con papá él te cuidara mucho Frannie

-Pero te extrañare

-Lo se pequeña pero es algo que debo hacer, te estaré llamando todos los días para que me cuentes sobre tu día así no me extrañaras tanto

-Solo quiero que seas feliz

-Lo soy princesa – la abrazo – créeme que ahora soy increíblemente feliz.

Su hermana pequeña era su principal motivo para seguir ahora estaba segura de que estaría más tranquila viviendo con su padre y eso la tranquilizaba, Frannie siempre seria su principal motivo para hacer bien las cosas.

Su madre era un capitulo a parte aun no le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era para insistirle que desistiera de aquella idea absurda de estudiar periodismo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba listo para que ella comenzara con sus clases en L.A.

Lo que quedaba de la noche se la paso leyendo su blog en Tumblr, no podía cerrar los ojos por muy cansada que estuviera, la emoción de lo que vendría a continuación la mantenía despierta

Era curioso pensar en cómo un simple blog le cambio toda la vida, lo seguía observando con detenimiento recordando cada detalle y lo entendió era hora de cerrar ese ciclo también, decidió cerrar su cuenta y así todo había terminado.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por su ventana y suspiro, era el día tomo sus maletas y recibió el mensaje de Rachel diciéndole que estaban llegando. Bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido y dejo las maletas en la entrada, se sentó a esperar y finalmente vio el auto de Rachel acercarse, no pudo evitar recordar que ese mismo auto había sido pintado con miles de colores hace unos meses por ella misma. Detrás de ella venia en la moto la latina.

-Buenos días mi amor – susurro la morena bajando del auto - ¿lista?

-Más que lista – le sonrió.

-Los Ángeles nos espera chicas – decía la latina colocándose el casco

Quinn subió al auto y respiro profundamente, era tiempo ya todo había terminado y con ello comenzaba una nueva aventura, no sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas pero estaba feliz de poder hacerlo junto a la chica que tanto quería, a su lado Rachel se colocó sus gafas y encendió el auto, diez minutos después observaron el cartel que les daba la bienvenida a Ohio el mismo que se quedaba detrás de ellas junto con muchos recuerdos

-Te quiero

-¿Ah sí? – Sonreía la morena - ¿Por qué? Sé que soy irresistible pero dime…

-Porque eres hermosa, me haces reír, porque siempre estas cuidándome y aparte me haces sentir la mujer más especial del planeta, no sé cómo lo haces pero…

-Es por arte de magia mi amor

-Pues que bien que utilizas tus trucos

-Te quiero Quinn, no puedo prometerte que todo será color de rosas cuando lleguemos pero si puedo decirte que luchare cada día por hacerte feliz

-Me haces muy pero muy feliz

Comenzaban una nueva etapa y debían dejar todo atrás, ahora venía la parte más complicada, ahora Quinn debía enfrentarse a una realidad distinta y aunque no quería admitirlo estaba aterrada y nada ni nadie podía cesar aquella sensación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Desactive mi twitter quiero alejarme un poco de todo si tienen dudas o algo dejen sus comentarios aquí o visiten mi instagram : dcimaginegirl**

 **faltan solo dos capitulos para que esto termine**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Los Ángeles era una ciudad muy grande y aún más grande resultaba para Quinn ya que para ella era un nuevo mundo, nunca había dejado Lima por más que unos cuantos días pero ahora estaba allí comenzando una nueva experiencia, si tenía miedo pero confiaba que con el paso de los días se iría acostumbrando

Hacía casi dos horas habían llegado a la ciudad y encontrar la casa había sido una odisea ya que se habían perdido varias veces pero finalmente encontraron la dirección correcta.

-Esto es hermoso San – decía la morena al bajar del auto – y era verdad era una pequeña casa pero muy acogedora, tenía un pequeño jardín en el frente y detrás también, una cochera para guardar el auto y claro la motocicleta de Santana, además tenía dos pisos con bastante espacio para las tres chicas y sin duda era lo mejor que podían conseguir con el dinero que contaban, Quinn tenía el dinero que había ganado en las nacionales con el equipo de ciencia y eso había ayudado mucho a que colaborara con las chicas para dar el adelanto del alquiler que pedían.

-Se los dije, deben confiar un poco más en mi – sonreía orgullosa la latina.

De a poco fueron desempacando todas sus cosas y la rubia solo estaba maravillada por lo que tenía a su alrededor, la sala era bastante amplia al igual que el comedor y la cocina mientras que en la parte de arriba habían dos baños y las tres habitaciones. Era acogedor y estaban en un buen vecindario, la verdad no podían quejarse de nada.

-Me encanta – sonreía Quinn – Santana se lució al conseguir este sitio

-Lo sé, debemos confiar más en sus gustos – sonreía mientras la latina continuaba jactándose de sus buenos gustos.

Así fue el primer día de la rubia en aquella enorme ciudad, desempacando y disfrutando de su nuevo hogar, Santana era una mujer increíblemente desesperante pero también era alguien en quien se podía confiar y estaría a tu lado sin importar nada por lo que la convivencia con la latina comenzaba a ser un poco compleja pero sin duda divertida.

Ya entrada la noche la rubia se acomodó en su habitación, si bien las cosas con Rachel iban muy bien sabía que iba necesitar su propio espacio así que aquella habitación era absolutamente perfecta. Apenas llevaban cuatro meses saliendo pero aun no había una confirmación de lo que eran, para Quinn no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse ni tampoco para Rachel, se querían estaban juntas y las cosas marchaban bien de esa manera.

-Buenas noches amor – se asomaba Rachel – que descanses

-Hey – sonrió - ¿y mi beso de buenas noches?

-Aquí esta – se acercó a ella y el beso disfrutando de sus labios – descansa

-Gracias, descansa Rach.

La rubia agradecía que Rachel le diera su propio espacio, la quería mucho pero había momentos en los que realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

A la mañana siguiente salieron a explorar la ciudad, debían conseguir comida y cosas para equipar su cocina, la morena estaba feliz de poder pasear por las calles de la ciudad junto a la chica que tanto quería, era un gesto simple pero realmente era lo que más quería.

-Enana cómprame un helado – se quejaba Santana

-Ya te compre un jugo – la miro fijamente

-Pero mira ese helado se ve delicioso

-Pareces una niña – suspiro y camino junto a la latina hasta comprarle su helado – si no te quisiera tanto no te haría caso.

-Sé que me amas – sonrió

-Lo, se pero no le digas a nadie – abrazo a su amiga.

Quinn observaba a las chicas a la distancia sintiéndose orgullosa de la morena, adoraba la amistad de ambas y la manera en la que a pesar de todo siempre estaban la una para la otra.

-Te quiero – susurro junto a sus labios la rubia – te quiero Rach.

-¿Por qué tan cariñosa? – sonrió.

-No lo sé, simplemente a veces es bueno que te lo recuerde

-Me encanta que me lo recuerdes – la abrazo y continuaron caminando.

Es verdad, no hay que olvidarse de los detalles, no sabes cuándo ni porque las cosas pueden comenzar a cambiar sin que siquiera te des cuenta, tu vida puede dar un giro y en ese momento habrán reproches, es mejor vivir y hacer lo que sientes, decir lo que piensas, amar a quien quieras, besar a quien más te gusta…

Los días continuaron pasando y de a poco las cosas iban funcionando ya estaban instaladas en su nuevo hogar y de a poco las cosas iban mejorando. El nuevo reto ahora era el primer día de Rachel en su nuevo empleo y claro el primer día de Quinn como universitaria.

Era tarde en la noche y Rachel se dirigió hacia su habitación, al día siguiente debía ir a la editorial y comenzar con su trabajo, estaba muy emocionada por ello ya que era un gran paso en su carrera y algo por lo que sin duda había luchado por mucho tiempo. Se recostó en su cama y suspiro mientras miraba al techo, poco a poco las cosas iban tomado forma, no iba a mentir estaba aterrada y aún tenía esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no iba a funcionar pero debía dejarla atrás, ahora estaba confiada de que podía resultar, quería que las cosas realmente funcionaran.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por su ventana e inmediatamente se cubrió con su almohada el rostro, deseaba dormir un poco más pero sabía que era imposible y así fue unos minutos después su despertador comenzó a sonar y finalmente tuvo que levantarse, algo adormilada bostezo y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y bajo a desayunar, en la cocina Quinn y Santana ya estaban discutiendo como siempre

-No niña a Rachel no le gusta eso – escuchaba Rachel a Santana mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Claro que le gusta y no soy una niña dios – respondía la rubia.

-Si lo eres, el hecho de que tú y la enana ya se hayan acostado no cambia que tú seas…

-Buenos días – entraba gritando – se quieren callar, ninguna tiene la razón fin de la discusión

-Mi amor dile a tu amiga que te gusta el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar no con tres

-Enana dile a tu "amor" – dijo sacándole la lengua – que te gusta con tres cucharadas

-Vaya, ninguna acertó – se reía – lo tomo sin azúcar gracias – se sentaba a disfrutar de un par de tostadas y fruta.

-Ah bueno – dijo la latina – quedemos empates

-Bien – la miro sonriendo y se acercó a la morena – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-No muy bien, pero es por la emoción tranquila

-Está bien ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Iré a la editorial, quieren comenzar con la publicación lo más rápido posible y bueno debo firmar algunos papeles para ello.

-Te ira bien – se acercó a besar su mejilla.

-Gracias – le sonrió.

-No son ni las nueve de la mañana y ya recibí mi dotación de azúcar de por vida gracias a ustedes – se reía – te ira bien enana, mucho éxito

-Lo sé, me iré a alistar nos vemos en la noche para cenar ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro

-Yo llevare a tu "amor" a conocer la ciudad – decía la latina mientras bebía un poco de jugo

-Solo no se maten – advirtió la morena.

-No prometo nada – grito la latina- vamos Q nos divertiremos

-Está bien – decía la rubia, en los días que llevaban en L.A. siempre iban juntas a conocer los rincones de la ciudad, la morena pensaba que lo mejor sería conocer y de esa manera adaptarse de mejor manera al cambio.

Rachel tomo su auto y se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la editorial era un edificio enorme en el centro de la ciudad y al pensar que ese sería su lugar de trabajo se emocionaba. Después de buscar por algunos minutos un lugar en el estacionamiento finalmente entro al lugar y se acercó a una de las secretarias.

-Disculpe, soy Rachel Berry tengo una cita con la señora Tyler.

-Claro ahora el anuncio espere un momento por favor

-Gracias – observo a su alrededor a varias personas trabajando, cada escritorio estaba perfectamente acomodado y la arquitectura del lugar era simplemente fascinante

-Adelante la están esperando

La oficina era enorme, y allí estaba Christine Tyler una de más personas más influyentes de la industria había trabajado durante años para el New York Times pero finalmente había decidido hacer su propio nombre fue así como comenzó con aquella editorial que de a poco se convertía en una de las mejores, su primer éxito la revista de la que pronto Rachel seria parte.

-Buenos días – entraba algo nerviosa

-Te imagine más alta

-Me lo dicen a menudo – sonrió.

-Diré que estoy gratamente sorprendida por tu trabajo.

-Muchas gracias

-No quiero que seas una estrellita de un solo gran logro, quiero que seas la gran estrella con millones de logros Berry

-Está bien

-Tienes potencial pero no quiero que lo desperdicies así que te estaré presionando probablemente me termines odiando, pero me da igual

-Solo haré mi trabajo señora Tyler

-Eso es lo único que pido, bienvenida.

-Mil gracias ¿en qué debo comenzar?

-Como es tu primer día pues primero quiero saber tus más oscuros secretos

-¿Por qué?

-En unas semanas cuando salga tu reportaje serás una celebridad no como Justin Beber pero una celebridad y debes estar lista para todo

-Pensé que no iba a ser tanto…

-Si será un alboroto te lo digo yo, así que más te vale que me cuentes todo así podremos prepararnos para lo que vendrá

Eso si la asusto a Rachel, si bien sabía que las personas que trabajaban para su jefe eran muy reconocidas nunca se detuvo a pensar que ella también podría llegar a serlo.

-Cuéntame Rachel que secretos escondes

-No sé qué considera secretos…

-Lo que muy pocas personas saben de ti

-De acuerdo lo diré, soy gay hace muchos años que acepte que las mujeres son realmente lo que quiero y desde ahí he sido muy feliz y me siento a gusto conmigo misma

-Increíble – sonreía – es perfecto generaras aún más expectativa.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque siempre es así una persona que declara abiertamente que es gay genera expectativa buena y mala, pero yo me encargare de que sea buena no te preocupes…

-Todo esto da miedo…

-Lo sé, pero de a poco te acostumbraras soy Christine Tyler y conmigo vas a ser una gran estrella…

-Una gran estrella – sonreía.

-Cuéntame ¿tienes pareja?

-Pues si estoy con alguien de hecho vive conmigo y las cosas marchan bien

-Para todos debes estar soltera Rachel – dijo mientras se colocaba sus lentes – es una regla que tengo aquí, al menos hasta que salga tu reportaje y comencemos con la promoción del mismo

-No entiendo…

-Que por el momento te pediré discreción con el tema de tu novia, solo eso no quiero fotos de nuestra editora estrella con una chica al menos no por ahora

-Mi vida privada no tiene por qué interponerse en mi trabajo – en ese momento Christine se levantó de su asiento y encendió su televisor – mira tú misma

"Escandalo señores uno de los editores más brillantes de la gran empresa de Christine Tyler fue arrestado esta mañana por posesión ilegal de drogas, como bien recordaran Jake Sanders era uno de los consentidos de la editorial y cada semana nos deleitaba con su columna siete cosas que nunca me pasaran en la vida que con un toque de humor mantenía enamorados a sus lectores, la propia Christine lo calificaba de un ser humano excepcional pero miren lo bajo que ha caído, se nota que no pudo con todas las presiones de su trabajo, adivina Jake ir a la cárcel es una de las cosas que si te sucederán"

-¿Por qué crees que teníamos una vacante? – le pregunto sonriendo

En donde demonios se había mentido, todos sus sueños eran aún más grandes de lo que podía imaginar, ahí estaba con una de las personas más influyentes del medio y le proponía un sin número de reglas que la morena no sabía si aceptar o no.

En otro lado de la ciudad Quinn y Santana paseaban por un centro comercial comprando todo lo que veía a su paso, la latina había recibido un buen dinero en Lima y planeaba gastarlo en lo que más amaba, ropa.

-¿Mas ropa?

-No me vas a decir que esas botas no tienen mi nombre en todas partes

-Bueno están muy bonitas

-Me las llevo – sonreía.

Así llevaban casi dos horas y si la rubia disfrutaba de la compañía de Santana, en poco tiempo estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor, claro que sus caracteres eran muy fuertes y chocaban muchas veces con ello pero lograban solucionarlo

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Berry?

-La quiero mucho sabes, ella siempre trata de cuidarme y eso es algo que aprecio mucho

-Enamorarte de tu maestra es lo más cliché que he escuchado – se reía – pero a ti te sucedió

-Rachel tiene todo para que cualquier persona caiga rendida a sus pies, lo hizo conmigo

-¿Crees que cuando vayas a la Universidad las cosas cambien?

-Espero que no, ella también tiene miedo de eso…

-La Universidad es un mundo distinto rubia te lo digo yo que pase más años de los que debería allí – se reía – pero es un ambiente increíble y debes aprender a disfrutarlo, la enana no quiere que te prives de vivir esa experiencia al máximo.

Un miedo común es creer que atamos a alguien, es creer que si seguimos con esa persona le estamos cortando las alas, que le estamos atascando en un pozo del que quizás no habrá salida. Y ahí surge el miedo y las dudas, no hay peor enemigo que nuestra propia desconfianza.

-Ya veremos qué pasa después…

-Así es – le sonrió la latina y continuaron caminando.

El miedo de Quinn no solo se basaba en empezar una nueva experiencia, también estaba el miedo a perder todo lo que ella y Rachel trataban de construir, quizás todos tenían razón y cuando la Universidad comenzara ella debería tomar una decisión.

Mientras tanto la morena continuaba conversando con su nueva jefa, habían hablado casi dos horas y aun las cosas seguían siendo complicadas, Rachel ya había firmado el contrato y las cosas estaban más que listas para que la publicación saliera lo más rápido posible, Christine lo necesitaba para de esa forma tapar el escándalo de su antiguo editor.

-Estas apenas empezando tienes 25 años y te espera un futuro brillante, no te ates

-Sé que aún estoy empezando pero…

-Rachel de amor nadie se muere, menos se vive de él, el amor no pagara tu renta ni tus gastos o caprichos, debes entenderlo...

Rachel salió de la oficina de su nueva jefa con más dudas que certezas era apenas Lunes y el Miércoles se lanzaría oficialmente a los medios su trabajo, era una gran oportunidad y eso era lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo, pero lo que no había planeado eran las consecuencias o repercusiones que eso tendría.

Camino sin rumbo a pesar de que su auto se encontraba en el estacionamiento no quería subir en el e irse a casa, no quería enfrentar lo que era inevitable, sabía que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían y los cambios asustan.

Eran las ocho de la noche y finalmente estaba entrando a casa, dentro la latina y Quinn estaban recostadas en el sofá mirando televisión

-¿Qué paso con la cena enana? – preguntaba Santana algo molesta

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo con el trabajo, realmente lo siento

-Y eso que es el primer día

-Tengo que hablar con ambas – se sentó en el sofá.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Rachel había llegado a Los Ángeles ahora trabajaba junto a Christine siendo una de las editoras más reconocidas y uno de los descubrimientos más sonados de la gran señora Tyler casi un año después de trabajar en conjunto habían decidido publicar un libro convirtiéndose en Best Seller, ese era el sueño de Rachel ser reconocida admirada y era irreal para la morena mirar al pasado y observar todo lo que había logrado, quizás había tomado la decisión adecuada después de todo.

Ahora tenía 27 años y se encontraba en la cima, su trabajo no era fácil y le demandaba demasiado tiempo, no había espacio para nadie en su vida, bueno solo para Santana quien ahora trabajada en el piloto de su nueva serie que seguramente sería un éxito como sus anteriores trabajos. La latina había conseguido participar en una comedia que comenzó con poco público pero que ahora era una de las más vistas en el país. Si la misma Santana López que antes se metía en cualquier problema y no tenía ni para comprar un paquete de chicles ahora era la gran estrella de Hollywood

Hacía casi dos años Rachel había llegado a su departamento luego de su primer día de trabajo y había hablado con las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida sobre lo que su nueva jefa le había dicho, les explico todo lo que Christine le proponía y todo lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento tanto Quinn como Santana sabían que no iba a ser fácil pero querían intentarlo lastimosamente ese fue el instante en que todo cambio y Rachel tuvo que aceptarlo y adaptarse a ello.

-Señorita Berry tiene una llamada, línea dos

-Gracias Megan – le decía a su secretaria, ahora tenía una oficina igual de grande que la de Christine y si se notaba que su arduo trabajo daba resultados.

-Enana

-Hola San – sonreía

–Esta noche hay fiesta y no acepto un no por respuesta, de hecho ni siquiera te estoy preguntando

-San, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo encima

-No me importa eres mi mejor amiga y tenemos que celebrar

-¿A qué hora? – termino aceptando.

Nadie podía decirle que no a Santana López y la morena lo sabía mejor que nadie, era mejor no discutir y salir con su amiga a disfrutar un poco.

Quinn era un capítulo aparte ahora cursaba el cuarto año de su carrera y estaba feliz con la decisión que había tomado en poco tiempo se graduaría y estaría lista para enfrentar su nueva aventura, las cosas no resultaron como ella imaginaba y fue así como comprendió que no estaba lista para empezar una relación con Rachel la quería demasiado como lastimarla, lo intentaron realmente pusieron todo de ellas para que todo funcionara pero tres meses después de haber llegado Quinn se mudó a las residencias de la Universidad, no habían terminado mal, de hecho aún mantenían contacto pero ambas habían seguido con sus vidas.

La rubia ahora tenía 21 años y estaba más que feliz con sus estudios de vez en cuando viajaba a Lima a visitar a su familia y había hecho una muy buena amistad con James un chico que estudiaba para ser un gran veterinario algún día.

En aquella gran ciudad había encontrado grandes amigos y por el momento se sentía muy tranquila con como era su vida, no se había privado de vivir de salir y conocer personas pero nunca había vuelto a sentir algo parecido a lo que sintió al estar con la morena. Quizás tienen razón y el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-No – bostezo Quinn – hace frio no quiero salir

-No hace frio – le sonreía Alex su compañera de habitación – además James pasara a buscarnos para que no vayamos en taxi

-Alex, de verdad quiero dormir

-Oh vamos es noche de chicas y no pagamos entrada – le sonrió

-Dios eres la peor – se levantaba del sofá – estaré lista en unos minutos

-Tienes cinco minutos así que muévete

Vivian en el campus de esa manera no pagaban alquiler lo que sin duda era una gran ayuda por otro lado Quinn trabajaba medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la Universidad y con ello podía costear su vida allí en L.A. aunque claro su padre le enviaba dinero cada mes, pero de a poco quería convertirse en alguien independiente.

Alex y James era la más parecido que tenía a una familia eran quienes la apoyaban en todo y sobre todo la protegían y ayudaban en lo que necesitara, aunque había terminado con Rachel ella y Santana se volvieron grandes amigas así que siempre que tenía algún problema o simplemente quería hablar acudía a ella.

Quizás había sido necesario separarse, quizás todo había valido la pena o bueno eso era lo que se repetían ambas día tras día.

Los tres chicos llegaron a su bar favorito y se sentaron en las primeras mesas para disfrutar de la banda en vivo que como cada viernes iba a deleitar a los asistentes.

-Y le dije que no, que las arañas no tienen súper poderes – decía bastante serio mientras las chicas no paraban de reír

-James – decía la rubia riéndose – dios solo a ti te pasan estas cosas

-El pobre niño estaba preocupado, creía que se convertiría en el siguiente hombre araña

-Los niños de hoy en día ven demasiada televisión

La rubia sonreía con las ocurrencias de sus amigos y disfrutaba de la noche, estaba feliz no había duda de ello siempre la pasaban bien pero como no todo era color de rosa en la vida de la rubia aquella noche su gran amor del pasado entro a aquel bar y su mundo comenzó a temblar.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – sonreía muy animada.

-San – susurraba la morena

-Quinnie – la abrazo fuertemente – mírate has crecido como dos centímetros

-Hola San – sonrió y se acercó a saludar a las chicas – hey Rach

-Hola Quinn – le regalo una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien ¿quieren sentarse? – ofreció la rubia por simple cortesía. Pero lo único que quería era desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Oh no queremos interrumpir – dijo rápidamente la morena que se notaba incómoda con la situación

-Claro que queremos – dijo la latina obligando a su amiga a sentarse, después de presentarles a sus amigos comenzaron a charlar pero Quinn temía que las cosas se pusieran tensas lo que no sucedió ya que la latina era experta en romper el hielo además James era un gran admirador de su trabajo por lo tanto nunca existieron silencios incómodos en aquella mesa

Por otro lado Ni Quinn ni Rachel habían hablado más en toda la noche, si alguien preguntaba algo evitaban mantener la conversación por más de unos minutos. Rachel lo único que podía pensar en que quizás alguna de esas personas que acompañaba a Quinn era su pareja y eso le molestaba.

-Ven – susurro la rubia – acompáñame al baño – la morena algo desconcertada acepto y caminaron alejándose de la mesa.

-No tarden – gritaba la latina al ver como Rachel tomaba de la mano a la rubia y se alejaban.

Ya en las afueras del lugar el silencio se volvió a sentir Quinn no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de la morena ya que siempre habían sido muy cortes de hecho siempre se habían llevado bien, pero aquella noche estaba demasiado callada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos

-Has estado muy callada, ni siquiera me miras, eso significa que algo te sucede

-Ese James es tu novio ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? – Comenzó a reírse - ¿es enserio?

-Dios me quiero ir

-No armes dramas en donde no los hay, James es mi mejor amigo al igual que Alex que a aparte es mi compañera de habitación, salimos a relajarnos un poco nada más, él no es mi novio

-Tenías un novio me lo dejaste en claro la última vez que nos vimos

Si grave error de Quinn hacia casi seis meses se habían encontrado en la playa y luego de una discusión que comenzó con una simple pregunta ¿Ya me olvidaste? La rubia termino gritándole que sí, que ya la había olvidado y que ahora estaba con alguien más.

-Dios sí que eres rencorosa – la miro divertida.

-Lo siento Quinn, pero si algo me molesta no soy buena ocultándolo lo sabes muy bien.

-No, no tengo novio terminamos hace como tres semanas…

-Bueno – dijo tratando de sentirse apenada pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.

-¿Y tu novia?

Si Rachel había salido con algunas personas, mas por el beneficio de la atención recibida entre esas personas estaba "la novia" de la que hablaba Quinn con quien la había visto más de una ocasión.

-No es mi novia, solo es promoción para mi siguiente publicación

-Vaya ni los años hacen que dejes de lado la fama

-Quinn tu no entiendes

-No ese siempre fue el problema que yo nunca entendí – suspiro y trato de alejarse – suéltame hace frio quiero ir adentro

-Lo siento, sé que me estoy comportando como una idiota ahora mismo

-Por fin lo reconoces

-Lo siento Quinn, solo que no esperaba verte esta noche…solo quiero que seas feliz nada mas

-Lo soy Rach, no estoy llorando por los rincones por algo que no pudo ser tengo demasiadas cosas buenas en mi vida para tirarlo todo por un amor que no será

-Lo dices por tu novio ¿verdad?

-Lo digo por ti – le sonrió – tienes 27 años y aún no te das cuenta que te amo y que siempre lo haré, los años siguen pasando y no logras entender que lo que siento por ti no va a desaparecer, siempre ha sido así pero creo que nada la vale la pena…siempre el trabajo va a estar primero…

No dijo nada más y entro al local a seguir disfrutando con sus amigos que ya se encontraban bailando en la pista al ritmo de la banda que estaba tocando, la morena se sentó en la barra a observarlos mientras disfrutaba de una cerveza, tenía razón dios Quinn siempre tenía razón en todo, estaba malgastando su vida por la fama, por la publicidad y después de dos años en ello estaba realmente atrapada por ese mundo.

Quinn se veía tan feliz allí ¿Por qué ella no podía serlo?

Un sujeto alto y rubio se acercó a la rubia y le pidió bailar con ella a lo que accedió, tenía el cabello castaño y vestía de traje, algo que le encantaba a Quinn además de que tenía un buen sentido del humor sabía bailar bien. La rubia parecía disfrutar de la atención del misterioso admirador y es que debía admitirlo era bastante atractivo.

-Disculpen – después de no aguantar más la interacción entre ambos la morena se alejó de la barra y se acercó a ellos. Estaba harta que el tipo tocara en donde no debía.

-Señora ¿Qué quiere? – dijo el sujeto

-¿Señora?

-Oh dios – suspiro la rubia

-Si señora déjenos en paz – trato de agarrar a Quinn de la cintura pero la morena se lo impidió

-Viejos tus calzones idiota – al decir esto la rubia comenzó a reír

-Ya Rach – le pidió amablemente al chico que se alejara y abrazo a la morena – ya se fue tranquila

-Odio que se te acerque – susurraba mientras continuaba abrazándola

-Parece que tuvieras 15 años – acariciaba su espalda

-Te extraño tanto que me comporto erráticamente dios te arme una escena ¿verdad? – la rubia solo asintió y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me has buscado? – su voz era tranquila y no sonaba a ningún reproche más bien una pregunta que necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-Porque no quiero arruinar lo que estas construyendo Quinn – se separó un poco para observar aquellos hermosos ojos que amaba

-No arruinas nada – sonrió – tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

-Son solo color café, color escritorio

-Rach – se rió – para mí son el color más hermoso….

-Te amo – dijo rápidamente y era así, la amaba y nada podía cambiar lo que sentía.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero es hora de volver a casa estas algo ebria – sonrió

-Solo un poco, pero mañana seguiré amándote

-Eso también lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó en su hogar con un dolor de cabeza horrible, solo había tomado tres cervezas y eso había sido más que suficiente para noquearla. Lentamente trato de incorporarse pero su cabeza la estaba matando, tenía la garganta seca y le dolía la espalda. Nunca más pensó, pero eso mismo había dicho la borrachera anterior.

-Nunca más – murmuro – no vuelvo a tomar en mi vida

-¿Qué tanto murmuras? – decía la rubia desde la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se cubrió rápidamente el cuerpo con las sabanas

-Anoche Santana y Alex como que se entendieron demasiado bien – dijo con cara de repulsión – son mis amigas pero verlas besándose no es lo mío

-¿Enserio esas dos?

-Si, por eso cuando te traje a casa anoche me quede en mi antigua habitación, veo que no han movido nada todo sigue igual

-Era nuestra forma de recordarte...

-Bebe esto, te hará bien – le paso un vaso.

-Gracias – suspiro – siento lo de anoche

-No te preocupes, fue una buena noche a pesar de todo

-No tenías que hacer esto, de verdad

-Deja de ser tan testaruda – se sentó a su lado – estoy aquí porque quiero y puedo ¿sí?

-Si – observo a la chica que tenía en frente de ella y pensó en cada momento vivido, si cambiaria todo lo que tenía por una oportunidad más con ella, lo haría.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Que eres hermosa

-¿coqueteando Miss Berry?

-Oh dios – comenzó a reírse, habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que alguien la había llamado así

-Me gusta tu risa – decía acariciando su espalda mientras la morena se acomodaba en su regazo

-A mí me gustas tú – susurro

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-No lo sé, supongo que dormir es sábado es mi día libre así que dormiré

-Es una buenísima idea

-¿Y tú?

-Nada, pensaba en ir a casa pero supongo que Santana y Alex deben estar bautizando cada rincón del lugar y me da miedo llegar y encontrar algo que no quiero

-Quédate aquí

-¿Segura?

-Podemos ver películas prometo que me portare bien

-¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido

Y así pasaron aquel sábado entre risas, anécdotas y una película que no entendían bien, Rachel quería eso para el resto de su vida, quería sábados al lado de la chica que amaba, quería abrazos, besos y caricias de Quinn, quería que su vida dejara de ser una publicidad constante, quería detenerse en ese instante y dejar todo de lado

Quinn se dio cuenta que a pesar del tiempo ambas seguían comprendiéndose a la perfección, se dio cuenta que la extrañaba, que a pesar de que podía tenerlo todo se sentía vacía, le faltaba algo, le faltaba Rachel Berry.

* * *

 **El miércoles subo el capitulo final**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Final**

Era Miércoles por la mañana y Rachel caminaba algo nerviosa hacia la oficina de Christine, era un día absolutamente perfecto, el sol brillaba sobre los Ángeles y el clima era cálido como siempre, hacia una semana se había reencontrado con Quinn y desde aquel instante supo que debía tomar las riendas de su vida, ya no quería seguir viviendo de la publicidad ni de las ordenes de Christine. Y para ello debía tomar decisiones radicales, la primera de ella tenía que ver con su trabajo.

La morena entro a la oficina de su jefa y ella la miro sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede?

-Renuncio – dijo firme y se sintió tan bien que solo quería sonreír

Eso era lo que debió haber hecho tiempo atrás, no quería seguir viviendo de mentiras y trucos de publicidad para elevar su carrera, finalmente entendió que lo único que quería era tener su vida normal de vuelta, estaba cansada de entrevistas de mentiras y más mentiras, si iba a triunfar en aquel campo quería hacerlo por sus propios méritos tal y como su primer gran trabajo.

-No estoy para bromas Berry, ve a prepararte en la noche tenemos una presentación y…

-No es broma – le dijo rápidamente – aquí está mi carta de renuncia.

-A ver – suspiro – ¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Pasa que estoy cansada de mentir, de publicitarme, sabes Christine yo hace más de dos años renuncie a todo por esta carrera, deje que la mujer que más quería se fuera de mi lado, me enfoque en mi carrera y perdí mucho, no niego que he aprendido mucho a tu lado pero creo que es momento que me centre en mi felicidad

-¿Tu trabajo no es tu felicidad?

-Claro que lo es, pero cuando lo hago con el corazón, cuando recibo un reconocimiento por algo que yo hice, no por salir con una chica que me hará resaltar…no quiero más ese mundo, no puedo y te agradezco mucho por todo lo que me enseñaste pero yo quiero algo distinto

La morena dejo la carta que había preparado para su renuncia en el escritorio de su ahora ex jefa y camino hacia la puerta

-Eres mi más grande decepción Berry - dicho esto Christine volvió a enfocarse en sus papeles como siempre y la morena solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros

Habían sido dos años en los cuales aprendió cada truco, cada forma de ganar lectores y hacerse notar, los medios la catalogaban la siguiente Christine Tyler pero ello quería ser Rachel Berry, quería hacerse un nombre por su esfuerzo y estaba cansada de siempre estar a la sombra de la gran editora.

Rachel salió de la editorial sintiéndose liberada, quizás ya no tenía trabajo pero al menos se sentía mucho más feliz, se sentía más preparada para afrontar lo que se le vendría de ahora en adelante, si quizás había tardado en darse cuenta pero ahora ya lo sabía.

Después de aquello Rachel fue a su cafetería preferida y pidió un café bien cargado, se sentó a revisar el periódico ya que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y esperar que las deudas llegaran, debía encontrar algo pronto. Con su experiencia no iba a ser tan complicado pero en época de crisis todo era más difícil así que no podía darse lujos, debía comenzar a buscar que era lo que realmente le apasionaba así que comenzó a leer cada anuncio de aquel periódico.

"Editorial busca gente con experiencia…"

"Light, busca redactores para su nueva sección…."

"Se busca maestra o maestro para impartir clases de literatura…"

-Maestra – susurro.

Claro que le había gustado enseñar de hecho durante aquellos dos años en la editorial había estudiado a distancia para poder obtener un título en pedagogía, ahora tenía más conocimiento, sabia como era aquel mundo ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? Era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención

Quizás ser maestra no era tan bien remunerado como ser editora pero Rachel había llegado al punto en el que el dinero no debía importar, lo que importaba ahora era su felicidad. No podía seguir dejándose llevar por el que dirán, quería hacer lo que realmente le apasionaba.

Después de casi una hora llego al lugar señalado, era una secundaria en el centro de la ciudad y una de las más prestigiosas de Los Ángeles.

Apenas entro al lugar entendió que no era nada parecido a McKinley, era un nuevo mundo pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Después de casi perderse en aquel inmenso laberinto llamado "Hills High" llego a la oficina de la rectora. Lo que se repetía mentalmente es que si había sobrevivido a Sue Sylvester podía con cualquiera.

-Buenos días – sonrió – soy Rachel Berry vine por el puesto de profesora de Literatura

-Bienvenida señorita Berry – dijo amablemente – soy Amanda Bell

Amanda le comento como era el sistema de enseñanza y se sorprendió mucho al saber que había dejado su trabajo con Christine Tyler por enseñar, era algo que no lo entendía ya que el sueldo en la editorial era casi el doble de lo que tendría en aquel puesto.

-Llega un momento en el que el dinero deja de dar la ilusión de felicidad

-Muy bien dicho señorita Berry…creo que es justo lo que estábamos buscando, bienvenida a Hills

-Gracias – le sonrió.

Su carrera era impecable y eso le había valido ser contratada además de que Amanda parecía ser una mujer muy accesible, ahora venía lo más duro conocer a sus nuevo alumnos, era increíble volver a sentir aquellos nervios y claro la emoción de estar en un aula de clases, pero la morena estaba lista para hacerlo, era momento.

Rachel volvió a su casa y sentó en el sofá de la sala a esperar a Santana mientras bebía un poco de vino, había tenido un día muy loco y largo, primero había renunciado y escuchado ser una decepción, luego había decidido encontrar empleo y por si eso no fuera poco aquel empleo era como profesora de una secundaria de niños ricos.

-¿Miss Berry volvió? – decía la latina riéndose

-Lo sé, extrañaba enseñar San – sonrió.

-Te creo, sé que lo harás bien, solo que… ¿estas segura?

-Nunca había estado tan segura en mi vida

-Eso es muy bueno – le sonrió – además lo que importa es tu felicidad yo siempre te apoyare en todo enana y puedes confiar en mi

-Claro San y créeme soy muy feliz.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche platicando y bromeando sobre el nuevo empleo de la morena, se notaba que estaba feliz, que estaba tranquila.

Quinn [8:32] "Ya estoy en casa… día agotador :("

Rachel [8:35] "Descansa…duerme un poco y sueña conmigo ;)"

Quinn [8:37] "¿Coqueteando?"

Rachel [8:40] "Un poco jaja ¿te puedo ver mañana?"

Quinn [8:43] "Claro, de paso conoces mi Universidad, te espero a la entrada a las nueve de la mañana "

Rachel [8:44] "Perfecto, besos nos vemos"

Quinn [8:45] "Besos"

Así habían sido los últimos días, se escribían cuando tenían tiempo y a pesar de que las clases de la rubia eran agotadoras siempre le dejaba un mensaje a la morena.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel despertó temprano y bajo a desayunar con la latina

-Así que… ¿Alex?

-¿Qué? – dijo y comenzó a toser escandalosamente

-No te mueras – se reía - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo que bueno aprende a ser más sutil Berry – sonreía

-Bueno dime que pasa con ella, según Quinn han estado saliendo mucho en estos días

-Mejor dime ¿Qué pasa entre tú y la rubia?

-No, yo hice primero la pregunta así que contesta

-Ay – se cruzó de brazos – bien, me cae muy bien, es divertida y además esta hermosa

-¿Y bien?

-Que nos estamos conociendo, la primera noche solo nos dejamos llevar y fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y quise conocerla más…

-¿Enamorada?

-No idiota Santana López nunca se enamora

-¿Ni un poquito?

-Puede ser – sonrió y la morena podía intuir que aquella chica era especial para su mejor amiga – ya dime que te traes con la rubia.

Ver a Santana ilusionada por alguien era raro, demasiado y más aún saber que llevaban semanas viéndose, para Rachel era observar una nueva etapa de su mejor amiga pero no podía estar más feliz de cómo se estaba desarrollando todo.

-Nada, solo hemos estado conversando…solo eso

-¿Solo? – la miro divertida.

-Claro, ya sabes que ella siempre será importante para mí, no quiero volver a arruinarlo.

-No lo harás, confía en lo que sientes Rach – le dio un beso en la frente y tomo su bolso – me tengo que ir, me la saludas y a Alex también

-Lo haré – la miro salir del lugar.

Miro su reloj y eran casi las ocho y media por lo que debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para ver a Quinn, la rubia tenia clases a las 11 de la mañana así que no tendrían mucho tiempo. Tomo su bolso arreglo un poco su cabello, se colocó algo de maquillaje y salió de la casa.

Había ido a la Universidad tan solo dos veces y nunca entro ya que normalmente dejaba a la rubia en la entrada así que esa sería la primera vez que observaría el campus en todo su esplendor.

-Siempre a tiempo

-Siempre – sonrió y se acercó a saludar a la rubia con un fuerte abrazo – estás preciosa

-Gracias y eso que apenas son las nueve de la mañana

Caminaron juntas por el campus mientras la rubia le explicaba que había en cada edificio, le comentaba de sus clases, de las notas, de sus amigos y Rachel lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que se había perdido.

Pero entendía que ella debía vivir esa experiencia sola, ella había tenido esa oportunidad y sin duda tenia los mejores recuerdos de aquella época así que mientras más lo pensaba más feliz estaba por Quinn, lo único que lamentaba era no haber estado allí para animarla.

Llegaron hasta los dormitorios y Rachel finalmente conoció su apartamento.

Era grande lo suficiente para que ella y Alex no tuvieran inconvenientes, una sala dos habitaciones y una cocina le daban la bienvenida

-Alex esta en clases así que estamos solas

-Me la saludas y bueno San también le manda saludos

-Si esas dos acaban juntas comenzare a creer en las coincidencias

-Créeme que lo harán, nunca había visto a San tan feliz, nunca.

-Eso si es raro – sonreía.

La rubia le ofreció algo de comer a Rachel quien solo acepto una taza de café, volvió a la sala y se sentaron a conversar.

-Deje mi empleo

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – Dijo atorándose la rubia - ¿Qué?

-Eso, deje mi empleo

-¿Por qué? Pensé que era todo lo que siempre soñaste dios Rach esa mujer te estaba llevando a la cima, no lo entiendo

-No quería estar en la cima, no sola sin ningún amigo sin amor tan solo yo a la sombra de Christine no lo quería Quinn

-Pensé que eras feliz allí

-Pensé que lo era, pero la realidad siempre fue otro solo que no lo quería ver

-¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Conseguí un empleo como maestra

-¿Qué? – Decía sonriendo –no juegues ¿es enserio?

-Pues sí, con mi experiencia no fue muy difícil…

-No sé qué decirte te lo juro siempre pensé que estar en aquella editorial siempre había sido tu sueño y por eso no quise interferir, llegabas cada noche tan emocionada por las cosas nuevas que ibas descubriendo y yo…yo pensé que lo mejor sería dejarte ser libre

-Yo fui muy feliz Quinn y sé que sacrificaste mucho por verme bien…yo quería lo mismo para ti, quería que no te privaras y mírate aquí estás viviendo esta experiencia plenamente

-¿Crees que tomamos las decisiones correctas?

-Realmente lo creo – se acercó hacia la rubia – te amo

-Yo también te amo – le sonrió – estoy feliz de que hayas tomado las riendas de tu vida

-Gracias

-Tú siempre podrás contar conmigo

-No solo quiero eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero enamorarte quiero tener citas contigo, quiero compartir esta nueva etapa con la única mujer que me entiende

-¿Estas segura?

-Nunca he estado tan segura Quinn…

-Veamos que pasa – le sonrió – intentémoslo.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Rachel escuchar, no pedía nada mas una oportunidad más para hacer las cosas bien y estaba confiada de que esta vez toda sería mejor…

 **DOS MESES DESPUES**

Las manos de Rachel recorrían la espalda de su chica mientras sentía sus labios en su cuello, no paraba de suspirar, su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia a cada sensación tal y como la primera vez.

-Te amo – susurro volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios

-Quinn dios – sonreía

Habían pasado la noche juntas por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a salir, tal y como Rachel lo había dicho se concentró en volver a enamorarla, los detalles volvieron y esta vez comenzaron una relación como debía ser, ya no había porque esconderse ya no era su profesora y ella su alumna, ahora eran dos mujeres con sueños y metas que Vivian en Los Ángeles, ahora las cosas eran distintas.

La morena le demostraba día a día que la amaba, que estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperar lo que tenían y quien sabe quizás esta vez sí seria para siempre.

Quinn estaba feliz de experimentar una relación con todas sus letras con la chica que más quería, a veces es necesario darse una segunda oportunidad, nunca sabes cuánto tiempo pasara para que eso se dé ya que simplemente pasa.

Atrás quedo aquella chica cuyo mundo eran las matemáticas y la ciencia, atrás estaba esa chica que buscaba la atención de los demás, la chica que estaba en la cima de la pirámide social pero no era realmente feliz, la chica que tenía miedo de seguir sus sueños y se escudaba en un blog para expresar lo que sentía.

Atrás había quedado aquella chica que había abandonado sus sueños para convertirse en maestra, la chica que no podía tener una relación estable por más de un mes y que vivía de aventura en aventura con su mejor amiga, la chica que prefería refugiarse en un libro para escapar de su realidad.

Ahora Rachel era feliz con su trabajo, no tenía miedos y aunque de vez en cuando se metía en algún lio con su mejor amiga su vida era estable, tenía a su lado a la mujer de sus sueños, no tenía miedo del futuro ya que era inevitable, no tenía miedo del que dirán y sobre todo era libre.

Ahora Quinn estudiaba lo que más le gustaba, estaba a punto de graduarse y contra todo pronóstico sus padres habían aceptado lo que ella quería, ya no había miedo, ya no se escudaba en un blog ahora si quería hacer o decir algo simplemente lo hacía, ahora ya no tenía miedo de vivir, de sentir.

-Mañana es mi primer día como profesora – susurraba la morena mientras se colocaba sobre su chica, ambas se encontraban completamente desnudas en la casa de Rachel.

-¿Nerviosa? – le decía acariciando su rostro y disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Un poco, ya sabes son niños

-Cuidado ehh – le sonreía

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te enamoraste de mi siendo mi profesora

-Lo sé, pero eso fue porque eras demasiado sexy

-¿Era? – le dijo ofendida y trato de alejarse

-Eres – se reía y volvía a besarla – te amo

-Te amo Rach – sonrió.

Y realmente lo hacían, las cosas como siempre iban encontrando su rumbo, no todo era color de rosas pero estaba bien, se sentía bien.

Santana había comenzado una relación seria con Alex y todo parecía ser bueno, la latina estaba de mejor humor y finalmente habían podido tener citas dobles junto a la morena, conforme el tiempo pasaba se daban cuenta que a pesar de todo, que a pesar de los errores y aciertos las cosas encontraban su camino, de a poco todo se encaminaba y de a poco encontraban el equilibrio.

Al día siguiente Rachel llego a aquella secundaria y supo que las cosas no serían sencillas pero dios como amaba ese trabajo.

-Buenos días – entraba la morena al aula y observo a quienes serían sus alumnos respiro profundamente y comenzó – mi nombre es Rachel Berry y seré su maestra de Literatura

Así comenzaba una nueva aventura, así volvía Miss Berry y Rachel estaba más que feliz con ello, si había podido sobrevivir a Quinn Fabray en su época podía hacerlo, podía hacer lo que fuera y confiaba en ello.

 _FIN_


End file.
